


If I were an alpha

by The_hem_of_Jenos_hoodie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lee Jeno, M/M, Omega Lee Jeno, Scents & Smells
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_hem_of_Jenos_hoodie/pseuds/The_hem_of_Jenos_hoodie
Summary: - Вы не понимаете! – встал резко парень – рюкзак упал возле ног владельца. – Я не могу быть…быть омегой. Это противоречит всей моей натуре. Вы же должны понимать, как мой врач, что я совсем не такой.Джено не понимал, как он еще мог существовать в этом мире на этой планете. Что может быть хуже того, что в самый эмоционально нестабильный период, очевидное как для него понятие сущности приобрело совсем другое значение.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Jeno, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Lee Jeno
Comments: 31
Kudos: 46





	1. Глава 1

  
Джено всегда был тем, кто оставался спокойным в кризисных ситуациях. Хотя парню стукнуло шестнадцать только в апреле, и в его опыте не предполагалось увидеть каких-либо жизненно-важных решений, он ведь мог уже приписать черту «холодный разум» к своей личности? Парень так и подумал, когда мысленно прошелся по списку своих друзей. Он был среди них самым адекватным и мог бы с легкостью поспорить, что его подростковый период пройдет безо всяких мыльных опер и трагедий. Ведь он, Ли Джено: парень не склонный ковыряться в своей голове. 

Однако, единственная причина, по которой подросток засомневался спорить, находилась прямо в его руках. Джено выдал чуть истерический смешок: этот маленький кусок бумаги, заверенный печатью, изменит всю его оставшуюся жизнь. Выбрось он этот бумажный клочок – перемены не произойдут. Однако подобная мысль была абсурдной. Вот избавится он от этих результатов, вернется к себе домой, соврет родителям, что анализы еще не обработали; и можно будет расслабиться на день-два, пока со школы не позвонят и не сообщат о том, что не получили должную прописку об инициации. Тогда уж Джено придется насильно посмотреть в глаза реальности и признать, что он вовсе не альфа, кем он считал себя всю свою жизнь, а самая несуразная омега.

Новоиспеченная омега продолжала стоять в фойе частной больницы, читая строки результатов уже сотый раз. Но сколько бы Джено не вчитывался, графа с полом не меняла своего содержания. Ему хотелось кричать и выть от такой нелепой ситуации. Ведь как он мог оказаться омегой? 

Джено не имел ничего против слабого пола. Наоборот, он их оберегал и уважал. Хотя парень еще не достиг совершеннолетия, он имел достаточно хороший опыт в общении с омегами постарше, что позволило ему начать его путешествие по миру секса раньше, чем его сверстники.

Конечно, Ли пришлось прибегнуть к изощренным методам таким как использование одеколона с резким мускусным запахом, который где-то раздобыл Джемин; за углом ближайшего клуба, они всемером прыскали на себя дешевый продукт и как истинные альфы шли на ночные приключения. Сейчас Джено сомневался, что кто-то вообще изначально поверил в их проделку только потому, что все они пахли одинаково, что уж говорить об их поведении и внешнем виде. А все эти удачные походы можно было объяснить проявлением жалости со стороны взрослых омег. 

Таким образом, получив первый сексуальный опыт со студентом первого курса, даже не достигши своей инициации, Джено понял, что он действительно самый что ни на есть истинный альфа. Он не подозревал, насколько он ошибался в тот момент. И, как говорилось ранее, Джено не имел ничего против омег, но до тех пор, пока он не является одним из них.

Когда надежда увидеть другой итог анализов иссякла, парень решительно двинулся сначала к регистратуре, а после, немного поразмыслив, пошел прямо к врачу, у которого обследовался с начальной школы. Не дождавшись разрешения войти, омега резким движением вошла в стерильный кабинет мистера Чхве. 

\- Это какая-то ошибка, - сразу начал с дела парень. 

Мужчина, сидящий напротив, продолжал спокойно печатать что-то в свой компьютер, не обращая особого внимания на неожиданное появление подростка в своем кабинете. Для него такая реакция была не впервые. 

Джено для приличия подождал минуту, а после с показушностью громко плюхнулся на стул для пациентов и начал испепелять взглядом врача, как бы осуждая, что больница могла так над ним жестко подшутить. 

\- И тебе привет, Джено, - наконец обратил на него внимание мистер Чхве, снимая свои очки с круглой оправой. – Что тебя беспокоит?

\- Вы знаете причину. Мои результаты перепутали, - выпалил брюнет. 

\- Значит, уже получил? – продолжал улыбаться мужчина своей отрепетированной для клиентов улыбкой. – Что ж, поздравляю, теперь ты совсем взрослый. 

\- Я не об этом! – Джено редко злился, но сейчас ему было не до любезностей. – Я не могу быть омегой. Это какая-то ошибка! Могу ли я сдать анализы повторно? 

Последнюю фразу подросток слегка проскулил, инстинктивно выуживая жалость со стороны взрослого. 

\- Давай-ка глянем, - протянул руку взрослый, и Джено мгновенно передал ему листок.

Мистер Чхве уже заранее знал, что результаты не могли врать. До этого мальчишки еще тысячу таких же подростков приходили в его кабинет. Различались лишь только эмоции: у кого-то нервный срыв, кто-то плакал, кто-то начинал рушить кабинет. Все эти сценарии были настолько предсказуемы, что в процессе развития медицины была создана специальная инструкция, как вести себя с только что инициировавшимися пациентами.

Джено, безусловно, не исключение. Но мужчина как человек с высоким уровнем эмпатии решил проявить хоть какую-то наигранную заинтересованность в несуществующей проблеме. 

\- Все правильно. Не вижу никаких ошибок, - чуть погодя ответил мистер Чхве, вежливо отдавая помятый лист бумаги. 

\- Действительно, - саркастически протянул подросток. – Они перепутали результаты. И теперь ошибок заметить невозможно!

\- Джено, успокойся. Ничего не перепутали, ты просто только узнал о своей новой стороне. Пройдет время, и ты поймешь, что все должно быть так, как должно.

\- Вы не понимаете! – встал резко парень – рюкзак упал возле ног владельца. – Я не могу быть…быть омегой. Это противоречит всей моей натуре. Вы же должны понимать, как мой врач, что я совсем не такой.

\- Эх, Джено. Я, как твой врач, могу лишь согласиться с результатом лаборатории. Я знаю твою медицинскую карту очень хорошо, чтобы сказать, что ничего сверхъестественного не происходит. К тому же, сколько бы ты это не отрицал, твое тело раскроет правду, и в таком случае последствия могут быть не очень хорошими. А как друг я бы посоветовал пересмотреть свои взгляды насчет омег. Сейчас уже не те времена, чтобы иметь такие представления.

Мужчина вновь надел очки и вернулся к монитору компьютера. Мысленно он молил, чтобы его слова сработали на подростке и что в лучшем случае ему придется лишь вытирать слезы младшему. Но было очень наивно со стороны опытного врача предполагать, что все пойдет согласно сценарию. 

Парень, взяв первую попавшуюся кипу бумаг, разбросал ее по всему кабинету, не позабыв оставить след от грязных ботинок на пару из них. Дьявольская сторона подростка была не удовлетворена, поэтому, плюнув со всей силы на свою воспитанность, Джено снял очки с врача и яростно начал прыгать на них. Запыхавшись от ярости и прыжков, подросток схватил валяющийся на полу черный рюкзак и вышел из кабинета, громко хлопнув ей.

«В следующий раз нужно разговаривать без очков», - подметил про себя мистер Чхве, печатая что-то на клавиатуре. 

Джено не понимал, как он еще мог существовать в этом мире на этой планете. Что может быть хуже того, что в самый эмоционально нестабильный период, очевидное как для него понятие сущности приобрело совсем другое значение.   
Идя по длинному коридору и сбивая некоторых прохожих, Джено показывал средний палец самым недовольным из них. Парню было наплевать, что у кого-то день не сложился из-за глупого толчка по плечу. Сейчас по-настоящему херово было именно ему, Ли Джено, который надвигается на регистрационную стойку для повторной сдачи анализа. 

Но его желание и желание персонала больницы не совпали. В связи с чем, брюнет был выставлен на улицу при поддержке двух стажеров. Все это происходило как в какой-нибудь исторической картине замедленного режима. Нет, Джено до сей пор считает, что он вполне адекватная личность, умеющая себя контролировать. Просто, не он виноват, что над ним так жизнь решила подшутить. 

\- Парень, ты здесь? – слегка похлопал по щеке Джено один из стажеров, решившего остаться с буйным подростком немного подольше на улице. 

\- Тут, - ответил подросток, дыша через раздутые от гнева ноздри. Из-за хлопков по щекам Джено стал постепенно приходить в себя, и эмоциональный туман начал рассеиваться. Однако, проблема перешла от сердца в мозг. Он омега, и это факт. Ничего теперь не изменить, ничего не придумать. 

\- Успокойся. Повезло, что не напичкали транквилизаторами и не заперли в комнате на три дня. Хотя знаешь, есть такие двинутые, что даже месяца не хватает. Сам видел. Тяжело же стажерам, эх, - расставил по бокам руки недоврач.

Джено кинул на него недоумевающий взгляд, мол, что тот тут здесь потерял. Ли было не до каких-то чудаков, которые были хоть и в белых халатах, но не имели каких-либо полномочий. Подросток в голове прокручивал альтернативы, которые смогли бы подтвердить его представления о самом себе. 

\- Неплохо же быть омегой, - продолжил говорить все тот же. 

\- Ты вообще откуда взялся и откуда знаешь что-либо обо мне? – выпятил грудь Джено по привычке, проявляя доминирование. Он так себя вел с детства, и такую привычку сложно будет вывести из него.

\- Расслабься, говорю же, - отодвинулся чуть назад стажер, не впечатлённый жестом подростка. - Знаю, потому что никто так не реагирует, если узнает, что он альфа. 

\- А ты кто? – из-за всей этой стерильности и правил больниц все сотрудники были обязаны максимально нейтрализовать свои запахи, поэтому Джено не мог определить, кто перед ним стоит. 

\- Альфа.

\- Тогда пошел ты, - выплюнул Ли нежеланному собеседнику в лицо и двинулся в сторону спуска. 

Спускаясь вниз по склону, Джено даже не знал, что делать дальше. Его внутренняя гордость не позволяла ему с легкостью признать свою новообретенную натуру. Рассказать родителям, что их сын оказался омегой, - было не в планах парня. 

Изначально, он собирался спокойно пойти в больницу, в которую его отец-альфа сказал идти, так как у него там имелись связи. Сейчас, Джено благодарен, что именно там и прошел инициацию потому, что, сдав анализы в больнице, привязанной к его школе, он точно наткнулся бы на своих одноклассников, а там уже было б сложно сохранить свое достоинство. Кстати, говоря об одноклассниках, парень вспомнил о своих друзьях, которые также проходили обследование для выявления пола. И их результаты были также известны – Джено увидел более пяти ста сообщений в групповом чате. 

С слегка дрожащими пальцами Джено разблокировал экран своего телефона и лихорадочно начал пролистывать всю переписку в надежде уловить ключевые слова. Донхек отправлял раздражающие на тот момент стикеры, и Джемин бесил: тот начал бурно обсуждать знакомых со школы, которые, как известно, недавно инициировались как омеги. Последний факт еще больше раздражал подростка. Он тоже хотел после обеда завалиться к себе в комнату и начать искать себе пару, с которой можно было познать полноценный секс: во время течки своего партнера. Теперь же он все еще мог познать прелести полового акта, но в не в той роли. Это заставило его взвыть. 

В чате все эмоционально объявляли свою принадлежность. Марк оказался альфой, и этого стоило ожидать. Джено долгое время не мог сблизиться с ним: старший всегда себя вел зрело и очень примерно. Джено, конечно, тоже был одним из самых скучных, как говорит Донхек, в их компании. Однако, он все же вел себя более расслабленно, когда находился среди своих друзей. Еще одно различие между ним и Марком было то, что Джено временами ввязывался в драки. Но не стоит думать, что последний был драчуном, он ведь парень, умеющий контролировать себя. Просто его друзья имели особый навык находить приключения на свою задницу, а после Ли должен был вытаскивать их всех с этих передряг. Марк же любил решать проблемы мирным путем, и Джено его понимал, но предпочитал придерживаться своей точки зрения.   
К сегодняшнему дню, Марк и Джено могли спокойно общаться безо всяких неловкостей. Этому способствовал один из их походов в клуб, где Марк, выпив больше обычного, разрешил себе расслабиться. Бешеные танцы старшего и его склонность к душевным разговорам в темном закутке ночного заведения помогли понять Джено, что Марк тоже обычный подросток со своими закидонами и слабостями. 

Следующий, кто узнал о своем поле, был Донхек. Парень имел нестабильность в своих предпочтениях –было место для сомнений. Каждый день парень заглядывался на разных типов людей: то ему нравились худощавые парни, то парни с выделенной мускулатурой и мужественностью. Друг любил в подробностях рассказывать о своих любимых приемах в сексе и не стеснялся плакать во время «рыбных» поцелуев в глупых романтических комедиях. 

Иногда Джено завидовал ему: тот мог с легкостью показать свою слабость, и никто ничего ему не скажет. Так что, когда Джено все-таки смог из моря сообщений уловить факт того, что Донхек также явился альфой, мир первого начал постепенно трескаться. Будь его друг омегой, ему было бы не так страшно признаться в том, что он тоже не совсем альфа. Но, когда все стало известно, Джено перевел дух заново и продолжил листать переписку, кусая себя за губы.   
У него была надежда, что у остальных будет похожая проблема. 

И с каждым разом брюнету становилось хуже. Джисон был самым младшим из них, но и он пополнил ряды альф в их компании. Затем, как назло, Ченле и Ренджун подтвердили и свой статус сильного пола. «Это что, шутка?!» - подумал Джено, сидя на корточках прямо посередине тротуара, проигнорировав чувство стыдливости и стеснительности, которые обычно говорили ему не вести себя как чудик при людях. 

Как говорят, надежда умирает последней, и Джено умолял небеса, чтобы Джемин, его лучший друг, написал, что он омега. Тогда уж точно Джено без сомнений напишет свой результат, и после можно выпить им вдвоем где-нибудь на детской площадке, матеря всех и вся. Разумеется, это не успокоило бы Ли полностью, он бы еще долгое время страдал от сея факта. Но тут хотя бы был рядом друг с такой же проблемой: было б кому выплакаться и высказаться. 

\- Йо, - послышался чей-то голос рядом, но Джено решил не обращать внимание. Может, не ему адресовано. – Хэй, парень, чего завис?

Все-таки голос обращался к нему, и Ли со всей раздражённостью оттого, что его отвлекли от его дела, встал и угрюмо глянул на нежеланного собеседника. Им оказался парень старше него примерно на пять лет – тот выглядел как студент университета какой-то творческой специальности. От незнакомца несло запахом сигарет и кардамона. 

\- Прежде чем наезжать на меня, послушай, оке? – Джено выгнул вопросительно бровь. Он, может быть, не против сейчас купить у странноватого студента немного травки и позволить себе расслабиться после всей этой утренней головной боли, но Джено все еще подросток в связи с чем он не откидывал вариант убежать от этого недохиппи куда подальше. 

\- Слушаю, - выдохнул подросток. 

\- Отлично. Ты же вышел из той больницы, так ведь? И тебе шестнадцать? – Джено напрягся. – Стой-стой, не думай, что я какой-то долбаный сталкер, хотя я выгляжу так. Так вот, у меня к тебе есть предложение. Наверное, это дерьмово, а нет не так. Это дерьмово узнавать, что ты омега, особенно с твоими чертами. 

\- Пожалуй, я пойду, - собрался уходить подросток, но его схватили за руку. 

\- Ты ж обещал дослушать. Я не заразный, - показал свои ладони хиппи в знак безопасности, и Джено пришлось остаться. – Я тебе помогу с твоей проблемой. 

Джено никогда не верил ни в какие народные средства и все те методы, которые перечислены на просторах интернета. Он всегда мыслил рационально и был приземленным, поэтому предложение незнакомца должно было выделиться красным в голове брюнета автоматически. Ведь, что можно было ожидать от ниоткуда взявшегося бедного студента со странными прибамбасами? Правильно, ничего хорошего. 

\- Как ты поможешь? – так что Джено отключил свою логику. 

\- Тебе нужна справка для школы с твоей инициацией. Я могу ее подделать. 

\- Подделать? Как? – на вопрос мальчишки, парень преподнес к его лицу лист бумаги, который один в один был схож по формату с официальным. – А это неопасно? Точнее, если меня раскроют, то…

\- У меня много было клиентов, никто не жаловался. Все они избежали издевок в школе и живут счастливо. 

\- А что насчет родителей? Они меня быстрее раскроют.

\- Слушай, пацан, не мои проблемы с актерской игрой. Я только продаю справки, сделанные очень профессионально. Течка пойдет, тогда принимай блокаторы и супрессанты. Ну так что? Покупаешь? 

Джено засомневался. С одной стороны, он не хотел иметь проблем с законом: ему, честно говоря, было страшно. С другой стороны, это была такая возможность. Если Ли действительно не был омегой, то его никогда и не раскроют. Он может продолжить свои походы с друзьями, жить полной школьной жизнью и, в конце концов, встретить свою омегу. Когда все более-менее устаканится, то он расскажет своим родителям про эту казусную ситуацию, и мистер Чхве принесет ему свои извинения. Замечательно.

Но вернемся к реальности, существовала большая вероятность, что он все-таки омега. Тогда покупка справки может сильно сказаться на его репутации и дальнейшей жизни школьника. 

\- Я не думаю…

\- Черт! – резко выкрикнул хиппи, что заставило мальчишку вздрогнуть. – Зря потратил на тебя время. Ладно, бывай, - вытащил самокрутку он и ушел в сторону, противоположную от больницы. 

«Дерганный», - подумал школьник, находясь в шоке от случившегося. Парень вернулся к своему телефону и продолжил искать то, что надеялся увидеть. И когда череда сообщений более-менее походила на реакцию парней на инициацию Джемина, руки Джено начали предательски потеть. Чем ближе было главное сообщение, тем сильнее начинало биться сердце брюнета. Джено прикрыл глаза и, громко выдохнув, прокрутил чат в последний раз. Он увидел. 

Джемин – альфа. На глазах появились слезы, и ноги уже не держали мальчишку. Джено опустился на колени и уже плакал не сдерживаясь. Мир несправедлив. Почему из всех людей, именно он должен страдать всю свою жизнь? Почему Донхек, который мог спокойно спать со взрослыми альфами, оказался сам альфой? Почему Джено, который готовил себя к тому, что нужно учиться отлично, чтобы прокормить свою семью в будущем, теперь будет стоять в фартуке на кухне в ожидании своего мужа? Теперь Джемин не будет с ним так часто тусоваться, зная, что омеги не лучшие компаньоны для их обычных вылазок. 

Комментарии Джемина касательно омег в их школе стали приобретать смысл. Джемин, узнав, что он самец, теперь с легкостью мог выйти на охоту и начать поиски своего спутника. Джено был зол. Он завидовал. Он не хотел ничем отличаться от своих друзей, ничем не уступать. Его друзья могли быть лучшими в каком-нибудь деле, учебе, флирте, но при условии, что они все стоят на одном уровне. Мысль о том, что он теперь омега, приуменьшала все достижения Джено. В будущем, как бы он ни старался, все его старания будут бессмысленны потому, что он омега. Вытерев свои слезы с щек, он поднялся, крепко схватив рюкзак, и со всей скоростью побежал от больницы. 

\- Сколько это будет стоить? – спросил школьник, добежав до торговца нелегальных справок. 

\- Для тебя - недорого, - заулыбался тот. 

Джено – парень спокойный, но не он виноват, что пошло все против него. Ничего страшного не случится, если он немножко соврет. Он ведь имеет на это право?

Закрыв за собой входную дверь, парень надеялся, что никого дома нет. Ему хотелось спокойно пройти в свою комнату, переодеться в уютную пижаму и лечь спать пораньше. Он ужасно устал, пока ждал того странного хиппи. На протяжении всего процесса изготовления справки, Джено сжимал купюры своих карманных денег и размышлял: действительно ли его накопления за три месяца стоит пожертвовать ради такого сомнительного поступка. Сообщения в чате давали о себе знать, и Джено отдал банкноты в обмен на шанс изменить свою жизнь.

В квартире была тишина – можно было расслабиться. Брюнет сел на пуфик в прихожую и начал снимать свою обувь. Расправившись с ней, Джено первым делом направился на кухню, чтобы сделать пару глотков воды. 

На кухне сидели его родители и в тишине попивали чай. Джено напрягся. Ему было любопытно, с каких пор его родители проводят чайные церемонии дома. Его папа-омега даже вытащил специальный набор, подаренный ему в качестве приданого. 

\- Ох, Джен, ты вернулся, - пролепетал его папа. – Как все прошло, результаты готовы?

\- Разумеется, готовы. Он так поздно пришел, хотя должен был вернуться еще три часа назад. Что-то случилось? Что сказал мистер Чхве? – спросил его отец низким тембром. 

На самом деле, альфа, как глава семейства, должен был сохранять спокойствие, но, как отец, он все еще переживал за своего ребенка. Инициация – дело серьезное, которое влечет за собой целый ряд изменений. Если ребенок-альфа, кем являлся старший брат Джено, то родители начинают беспокоиться о том, чтобы он не ввязался ни в какие сомнительные компании, что свойственно представителям сильного пола в их молодом возрасте. Плюс ко всему, ребенка автоматически включают в список для прохождения военной службы. По этой причине папа долго плакал. Он потом долго искал пути, чтобы отмазать своего отпрыска от армии, но ЧонУ, старший брат Джено, настаивал на том, что он пройдет ее как все остальные, иначе он не достоин быть альфой. И Джено был согласен с мнением брата. Альфа должен быть альфой. 

\- Ничего не говорил, - тихо ответил Джено, наливая себе воду с графина.

Родители переглянулись между собой, удивляясь, что их сын не сообщил им главную новость, по которой они сейчас пьют зеленый чай, чтобы успокоить свои нервы. 

\- Ничего, говоришь, - наигранно посмеялся папа. – А еще что-нибудь не расскажешь? 

\- Ах, да. Вот, - как можно обыденно произнес подросток, пытаясь не выдать свою ложь. Он положил на стол перед родителями справку. 

Джено положил две справки в разные карманы, но не помнил: в какой именно из них положил настоящую. Он играл словно в русскую рулетку. Вытащит настоящую – пусть будет на то воля. Но, конечно, школьник желал обратного.  
Родители встрепенулись одновременно. Руки папы раскрыли аккуратно бумажку, а отец пытался скрыть свою нервозность за безэмоциональным выражением лица. 

\- Альфа, - прошептал старшая омега семейства. 

\- Ну что ж, поздравляю, сын. Ты теперь уже совсем взрослый, - произнес отец.

Отец Джено был рад любому стечению обстоятельств. Ему было все равно на то, что сын его омега или альфа. Главное – ребенок здоров. Однако, то, что у них уже был опыт в воспитании альф, немного сняло напряжение. К тому же, будь Джено омегой, он бы переживал чуточку сильнее. Все-таки в мире всякое происходит – вечно переживаешь, чтобы что-нибудь плохое не произошло с его драгоценным сыном. 

Его же папа-омега был немного смятен. Несмотря на склонность его младшего ребенка к поведению альфы, интуиция говорила, что Джено, скорее всего, омега. Возможно, то, что его интуиция подвела, повлияла на его не совсем позитивную реакцию. Да, еще папа Джено мечтал иметь омегу-сына, но теперь какая разница. Сейчас необходимо поддержать свое чадо. 

\- Не хочешь торт? Мы его купили, чтобы отпраздновать твое вступление во взрослую жизнь, - предложил его папа. 

\- Нет, спасибо. Я слишком устал - хочу лечь спать пораньше. 

\- Конечно, отдохни. Я тебе оставлю ужин в холодильнике, - заботливо погладил по спине сына старший омега, разрешая ему идти в свою комнату. 

Джено редко врал. Он считал, что если ему что-то не нравится, то ему легче высказать все сразу. Скрывать ему было ничего. Ухаживания за взрослыми омегами было единственное, почему он вообще врал. Правда, немного позже, Джено перешел уже на своих ровесников. Все-таки он был не на самом последнем месте среди красавчиков школы. Он успешно кадрил парней с параллельного потока, потому что не хотел, чтобы доставал кто-нибудь с его класса. Он был мастер флирта, но делал это по-своему: незаметно. В отличие от Джемина, который в открытую подмигивал каждому и менял свои пассии как перчатки, Джено имел репутацию джентльмена. Он делал вид, что не замечает, как ему строят глазки. Но Джено мог напомнить о себе, если вдруг внимание его объекта переключалось. И это всегда срабатывало. Парню нравилось, что многие влюблены в него, и при этом он не имел никакой ответственности за это. 

Безусловно, Джено целился не на всех подряд. У него был определенный типаж. Одним словом, такие как Ренджун. Миниатюрные, милые, со светлой кожей, низкого роста. Он предпочитал тех, кого можно было сгрести в охапку и не отпускать. Было б легко начать свои подкаты к своему другу, который, в принципе, был прототипом его идеального типа, но что-то отталкивало Джено от него, и теперь это стало известно. Тот был альфой, и уже тогда испускал феромоны, которые не вписывались в идеальные представления Джено. 

Вспомнив про своих друзей, Джено снова открыл чат. Двадцать пять новых сообщений, и они упоминали его. Донхек, как главная любопытная задница, начал активно спрашивать: куда делся «этот несмешной парень». «Наверное, было настолько скучно у него брать анализы, что они их охотно потеряли», - написал Хек, и Джено подумал, что было бы классно, если бы такое произошло.   
Марк добавил, что из-за того, что больница частная, то график немного разнится с государственной. Ренджун ответил, что рабочий день закончился, а значит, что анализы должны быть давно готовы. Остальная часть были просто подъебы со стороны Леле и реакцию на них Джисона. Ни одного сообщения Джемина. 

«Возможно, празднует в компьютерном клубе», - пробормотал Джено, печатая свое первое в тот день сообщение в чат. Альфа. 

Теперь нужно было правильно исполнять свою роль, раз ввязался во все это. 

Первый день в школе после летних каникул. Первый день после инициации. Первый день, когда всех распределят по половым признакам.

Раньше, например, на физкультуре все занималась в общей группе, команды формировались по вытягиванию номерка. Сейчас же даже классы составляли при учете твоей принадлежности. Должно быть равное или приблизительное к середине количество омег и альф в классе. В Азии, как правило, преобладало количество альф, так что соответственно большинство были представители сильного пола. 

Джено шел к школе напрягшись. Ему казалось словно все вокруг могли знать, что он выкупил у того студента-хиппи. Вдруг, того парня могли все знать, и он мог проболтать всем об этом. Подросток себя накручивал, что, собственно, было ему в новизну. Но было страшно. Джено, накинув капюшон, прошел к коридору, где был встречен своими друзьями. 

\- О, вот, и он, - воскликнул Джисон, пытаясь освободиться от цепкой хватки Марка. 

\- Воу, сам Джено снизошел к нам со своей частной клиники, какие мы брезгливые, - начал сразу свои дружелюбные издевки Донхек. 

Марк продолжал цепляться за младшего, и Джено забеспокоился. Все они не имели пока что ярко выраженный запах: он формировался постепенно на протяжении полугода после наступления возраста шестнадцати лет. У кого-то раньше, у кого-то позже. Поэтому Джено не был в курсе, когда он будет пахнуть так, что будет сложно скрыть свою омежью натуру. Он боялся, что когда-нибудь Марк или кто-то другой схватит его за шею и разоблачит его. 

\- Я не брезгливый, просто отец настоял пройти там обследование, - почесал свой нос омега. 

\- Мажор, проще говоря, - ответил Хек, пододвинувшись к Джено. Тому пришлось незаметно отпрянуть, чтобы не вызвать никаких подозрений. 

Отодвинуться от Донхека означало приблизиться к Джемину. И это было не совсем мудрое решение – среди них Джемин имел наиболее сформированный запах, несмотря на то что день рождения у того было в августе. Он пах амброй и мускусом, на второстепенном плане играли кедр и черный перец. Необычно. 

От непривычного запаха альфы, Джено то и дело почесывал свой нос, пытаясь отвлечься и при этом вести себя как обычно. Джемин стоял с прямой осанкой и пристально наблюдал за поведением лучшего друга. Ничего вне нормы не происходило, но было явно что-то не так, и Джемин не мог понять, что именно. 

Во время занятий Джено подсчитывал свой бюджет: сможет ли он купить аромат подороже, чтобы скрыть свой истинный запах. К тому же, требовалась приличная сумма для покупки хороших супрессантов. Эта мысль не давала ему спокойствия. На фоне происходили примитивные попытки флирта со стороны обоих полов, что еще больше заставляло Джено желать поскорее купить необходимые ему продукты для поддержания своего секрета. Местами к нему подходили омеги-одноклассники, с которыми он флиртовал в прошлом году и с которыми он находился на тот момент в разных классах. Будучи в раздраженном состоянии, Джено сухо отвечал им, на что последние кидали на него косые взгляды. 

Это не осталось незаметным для Джемина. Еще с самого утра парень чувствовал, что с его другом творится что-то неладное. Возможно, ему сложно привыкнуть ко всем запахам, витающим в воздухе. Джемин сам испытывал отвращение недели две, а после его организм привык к этой части взрослого мира. Но, он все равно считал, что дело не в запахах. 

\- Джемин-а, ты чего из себя ставишь альфача, - крикнул кто-то, хихикая, когда их компания обедала в столовой. 

\- Это уже какая по счету омега с тобой флиртует? – спросил риторический вопрос Донхек, жуя рис. 

\- Джемин сменил свой образ. Теперь он холодный принц, какое убожество, - прокомментировал Ченле. 

\- Почему я стал целью издевок? – с ухмылкой сказал Джемин. Ему, честно признаться, было приятно получать внимание. Джемин был уверен в себе и знал, что подобные слова играли роль комплимента. 

\- Ты испускаешь запах, даже Джено пропах тобой, - Джисон повел пару раз рукой перед носом. – Джено, отодвинься немного.

\- Почему это он должен отодвигаться? Не будьте странными.

\- Почему это странно, Марк? – подметил Джисон, и все повернули головы в сторону старшего.

\- Мы все альфы. Хотя Джемин сейчас пахнет сильнее всех, то это не должно никак влиять на нас. Джено же не омега, чтобы принимать так запах.

Джено вздрогнул, Джемин выгнул бровь. Все остальные были слегка удивлены словами Марка, но ничего не сказали против. Для них всех это было все в новинку, так что действительно не помешало быть поосторожнее со словами. По крайней мере, они так решили в этом вопросе. 

\- Ну раз я прям так выделяю запах, тогда, может, оставите решение мне, - игривым тоном сказал Джемин. – Дорогие ребята, как ваш предводитель, я обещаю, что буду защищать вас.   
\- Ой, пошел ты.

\- Солидарен с Хеком, - проговорил Ренджун. – Следующий, кто начнет пахнуть, имеет право ударить Джемина со всей дури. Разрешаю. 

\- Следующий? – уточнил Джено. 

\- Это будет Марк, я уже его слышу, - сделал свое предположение Донхек.

\- Почему вы все так сосредоточены на этих запахах? – немного повысил голос Джено. 

Его начинало бесить, что все вокруг были увлечены темой запахов, меток и течек. Марк посмотрел на Джено округленными глазами. Старший, несмотря на свою нейтральность на тему отношений, все же интересовало подобное изменение в их микросоциуме. И он также считал, что Джено будет одним из тех, кто будет проявлять инициативность в подобных вопросах, но, пожалуй, тот переживал взросление немного тяжелее.

\- Потому что, очевидно, все изменилось? – спокойно ответил Ренджун, не подозревая о нервном состоянии Ли. – Кстати, я теперь в команде с Лукасом по футболу, а то, иначе, мне было бы крышка.

\- Я до сей пор не понимаю этого. Как ты можешь ходить на футбол и при этом быть полным нулем в нем? – макал свою картошку фри в кетчуп Джисон. 

\- Мои родители заставили. Считают, альфа должен иметь спортивное тело.

\- Они правы: ты должен смахивать на одного, - Ренджун ударил по затылку громко смеющегося Ченле. 

\- Джено, - позвал резко Джун, - ты тоже со мной. 

\- Тогда я буду ждать тебя после тренировки, - сказал Джемин, обращаясь к Джено, - заскочим в нашу забегаловку.

\- А мы что? – заныл Донхек. 

\- Вы будто готовы ждать его, - отомстил Джемин, и все с ним согласились. 

Джено всегда был хорош в спорте. В детстве он любил до ночи играть с другими детьми на улице. Их игры представляли собой карабканья на деревьях, догонялки, футбол или волейбол. Ли предпочитал физическую активность сидению за компьютером. 

Разумеется, с взрослением Джено стал чаще ходить в компьютерные клубы и оставаться дома. Лень постепенно брала свое, и парень, приходя домой, сразу ложился спать. Единственным местом, где он мог проявлять свою азартность и соревновательный дух, была секция по футболу в школе. Подросток был одним из лучших игроков: его преимуществом был дриблинг. 

Джено продолжал бы быть уверенным в себе, но из-за нехватки концентрации внимания на тренировке, он успел уже несколько раз получить недовольный взгляд тренера.   
«Я прощу тебе на этот раз только потому, что это первый день тренировок», - с укоризной произнес мужчина. 

\- А как тебе Сяочжун? У него красивые глаза.

\- Нет, он с Хендери встречается, - громко проговорил Лукас. 

Джено только зашел в раздевалку и стал свидетелем обсуждения двух альф. Раздевалка была достаточно большой: она состояла из нескольких рядов шкафчиков, и между ними располагались скамьи. Свет в помещении был отключен, но из-за пробивающих лучей заката, парни не жаловались. Наоборот, это добавляло некую атмосферу, которая так и тянула к таким соблазнам как сплетни. 

\- И что? Не помешает, он же не отмечен, - продолжил второй альфа. 

\- Не, Хендери – мой друг. Так с братанами не поступают, - ответил Вон, снимая с себя пропотевшую футболку. – Впереди целый учебный год, куда спешить?

\- Тебе-то легче сказать! Я не ты, чтобы расслабляться. Моргнешь – все хорошие омеги заняты. Так что хер хвастаться, - ударил полотенцем тот самый альфа по спине Лукаса, и второй начал громко смеяться. 

\- О, Ренджун, ты и в этом году записался, - заметил Вон недовольную гримасу только вошедшего Хуана, отмахиваясь от ударов полотенцем. 

\- Я так устал. Надеюсь, также просижу на скамье запасных, - открыл свой шкафчик Ренджун и присел на скамью, потирая затылок. 

\- Эх, дружок, почему бы тебе не пойти в качалку? Я могу тебя бесплатно проконсультировать.

\- Нет, спасибо. Не хочу отойти на тот свет пораньше. Джено, почему не переодеваешься? 

Все три альфы посмотрели на замершего Ли. Парень не планировал долго задерживаться в раздевалке, но что-то ему мешало спокойно переодеваться в присутствии своих коллег по футболу. Поэтому, Джено просто делал вид, что что-то ищет в своем телефоне, нервно обновляя ленту в социальных сетях. 

\- А, Джено! Не заметил тебя, - теперь к нему обратился Лукас. – Ты изменился: стал каким-то худющим. Летом на диету подсел? 

\- Джено и диета? – скептически произнес Ренджун, прикладывая полотенце к шее. 

\- Недооценивай силу диеты, маленький Хуан. Диета вкупе с тренировками творят чудеса, и Джено тайно прокачивается, да? – взял за шею Джено Лукас и начал довольно-таки грубо трясти первого.

Фамильярность – это обычное явление, если дело касается Лукаса. Широкоплечий парень не имел в своем словаре таких понятий как личное пространство и интроверт. Для него все вокруг были его друзьями. Если ситуация обстояла по-другому, Вон просто пропускал это мимо себя. 

Джено сделал несколько попыток освободиться от сильной хватки большого Хуана, но последний лишь еще сильнее схватил бедного омегу. Произошло то, что Джено опасался: кто-то приблизился к испускающим его омежий запах гландам. Шея, как известно, очень чувствительная и уязвимая часть всего тела. Именно сейчас Лукас был максимально приближен к ней, Джено испугался. 

\- Ты чего? – отстранился от удивления Лукас. 

\- А что? – моментально среагировал Ли, чтобы выглядеть менее неловким. 

\- Запах твой отдает страхом.

\- Серьезно? Ты как это услышал? – спросил другой альфа.

Джено был смущен – его уши горели. Назло Лукас не собирался отводить от него взгляда. Большой Хуан, напротив, еще тщательнее начал рассматривать сжавшегося Ли, пытаясь разобрать запах последнего. Для него это было впервые: он первый раз услышал чьи-то эмоции через запах. Такое происходило часто между омегой и альфой, чтобы партнеры могли быстрее понять настроения друг друга. Если смотреть еще глубже, то такой тип коммуникации был необходим, чтобы омега могла дать сигналы, что она или территория, где оставалось потомство, находилась в опасности. Альфы тоже могли передавать друг другу сигналы, но это было очень редко. 

\- Я пойду, - Джено оттолкнул Лукаса и помчался к выходу так и не переодевшись.

Вон продолжил стоять в шоке. В нем одновременно боролись его разум и внутренний альфа.


	2. Глава 2

Брюнет стоял перед зеркалом школьного туалета, ручка двери которого была подперта шваброй. Окна были раскрыты, чтобы выветрить запах подростка, который еще сильнее слышался из-за пота. Дрожа, Джено начал хаотично обливаться холодной водой, и теперь он стоял в промокшей футболке с прилипшей челкой на лбу. 

Джено прикрыл глаза и ругал себя за проявленную слабость в раздевалке. Он не знал, что может подумать Лукас. Он, в принципе, не знал самого Вона. Хотя они часто виделись на тренировках, однако вне футбольного поля не зависали друг с другом. У них были нейтральные отношения: Джено считал Вона очень общительным и дружелюбным парнем, но иметь его в близком кругу друзей не хотел. Брюнет предполагал: позовешь Лукаса – тот сразу с собой потянет десятку неизвестных людей, с которыми Джено и не желал бы пересекаться. 

Вдобавок, Джемин и Вон находились в статусе неофициальной вражды. Эти двое так любили чье-то внимание, что сразу заметили друг друга. Хотя Джемин часто говорил Ли, что его это никак не волнует, второй мысленно закатывал глаза на ярко-выраженную ложь друга. Статус «неофициальной» приписал Ренджун, так как именно он проанализировал, что так отличает этих двух нарциссов и пришел к выводу, что Джемин больше фокусируется на потенциальных и сформировавшихся омег – Лукас популярен среди альф и омег поровну.

«Это так глупо. Все мы понимаем, что мне фиолетово», - прореагировал На, когда Ренджун осмелился сказать, что у Джемина нехватка альф в фанбазе. Марк потом пытался сдержать смех во время математики, когда Джемин и Лукас «случайно» решили заинтересоваться одним и тем же одноклассником, который был известен своей недоступностью и красотой, и бомбили бедного сообщениями. Но, как-никак, факт того, что у них ниши слегка отличались, помогал им кое-как мирно сосуществовать в этом мире.

\- Джено, ты там? – за вопросом последовали два стука. 

Это был Джемин, который, как и сказал, обещал подождать Ли после тренировки. В панике Джено выбежал из раздевалки и наткнулся на своего друга, который лежал на длинном подоконнике, просматривая что-то в своем телефоне. Когда брюнет вышел, так и не переодевшись, и еще без объяснения ринулся в неизвестном направлении, На, конечно, пришлось вскочить и быстро оценить произошедшее. 

Таким образом, Джемин посчитал, что верным решением будет сразу побежать за другом. И теперь он стоял перед дверью школьного туалета, который предназначался для омег. Шатен не понимал, что могло произойти, но предполагал, что это что-то помешало его другу сначала посмотреть на значок двери уборной и потом уже зайти внутрь. 

Ручка двери неожиданно задергалась, и Джено вышел в насквозь промокшей майке. Он выглядел уставшим и задумчивым. 

\- Джемин, давай сегодня отменим наш поход? Я слишком устал, - выдавил Джено со слабой улыбкой и пошел в сторону раздевалки, чтобы забрать свои вещи.

Джемину лишь оставалось стоять на месте в пустом коридоре, наблюдая за медленной походкой Ли. Теперь альфа убедился, что с его другом происходит что-то неладное, и это надо исправлять.

___

\- Подождите, почему вы мне не продадите?

\- Мальчик, без разрешения родителей данные препараты запрещается продавать несовершеннолетним, - ответил работник аптеки.

\- Тогда скажите: как люди справляются с этим? – Джено спрашивал не от чистого интереса, а со злости, и это было очевидно. 

Он пытался сдерживать себя и ограничился лишь сарказмом. Но несмотря на его неосознанные попытки спровоцировать собеседника, аптекарь продолжил смотреть спокойно и даже с жалостью на мальчугана. Взрослый сразу понял, что перед ним стоит омега, еще не имевшая опыт течки. 

\- Ты, наверняка, знаешь, что в твоем возрасте не рекомендуется принимать никакие средства для подавления течки, - посмотрел работник на Джено, который хлопал ресницами на вывалившуюся информацию. – Понятно, значит, кто-то проспал уроки биологии. Когда прочтешь учебник и поймешь, тогда и приходи. 

\- По-подождите, - примкнул к стеклянному окошку подросток.

\- Ну что еще?

\- Есть ли что-то другое, что можно использовать в качестве альтернативы? Допустим, если не подавить, то как-то смягчить, эм, течку?

\- Холодный душ, справка от занятий в школе на неделю и много воды, - закрыл резко окошко работник, и Джено громко выдохнул. 

Джено был явно недоволен результатом своего визита в аптеку. Он думал, что супрессанты продаются без каких-либо ограничений, и уже планировал, куда запрячет их по приходу домой. Выйдя с пустыми руками, подросток не знал, что ему делать. 

Само понятие течки ему было, по сути, незнакомым. Чувствуя себя альфой, Джено лишь рассматривал данное биологическое явление как что-то просто удовлетворяющее его сексуальные потребности. Спрятавшись на заднем дворе школы, старшеклассники объясняли ему и Джемину, как правильно вести себя во время течки омеги и что нужно обязательно иметь презерватив. «А именно презерватив на своем члене», - пояснил один из старшиков, потому что запах омеги так сводит с ума, что даже имея нужный квадратик под рукой, неопытный альфа может позабыть о мерах безопасности.  
Вспомнив этот момент, Джено сморщил нос, так как после последовала другая мысль. Подросток задумался, с кем проведет он свою течку, и если не ее, то вообще с кем у него будет первый секс в роли омеги. По спине Джено прошлись мурашки: ему не хотелось даже допускать подобные вещи в своей голове. Чтобы кто-то целовал его шею и готовился пометить его; чтобы кто-то сунул в его анус пальцы, а потом еще и колом стоящий член – да ни за что!

Джено – сильный человек, и он докажет, что сможет спокойно прожить безо всяких этих омежьих прелестей. 

Занятия в школе проходили без особых происшествий. По крайней мере, так думал Джено. В его голове так засели его собственные переживания, что они способствовали его полному изолированию от последних новостей во всей этой Санта-Барбаре. 

На самом деле, произошло очень много, согласно версии Донхека. У нескольких омег уже начались течки. Когда папа одного из омег из параллельного класса позвонил учителю, чтобы предупредить, что его сын не придет на занятия по уважительной причине, Донхек успел оказаться в правильном месте и в правильное время и, благодаря этому, смог услышать данную новость самым первым. Далее все становилось понятным: новость распространялась со скоростью света, и, в конце концов, вся школа потом отмечала этот день как какое-то важно событие. Первая течка этого потока действительно волновала неокрепшие умы, и Ренджун поражался этому. 

\- Вы только подумайте, если бы среди нас кто-то оказался омегой. 

\- Честно признаться, мне страшно, - сказал Марк. – Школа сошла с ума. 

\- Подождите, - ехидно протянул Донхек, - еще не началась течка Тэена. Вот, тогда и начнется суматоха. Вся школа об этом будет говорить. 

После того разговора, состояние Джено сменилось с уныния на ужас. Он впервые видел своих друзей с этой стороны. Брюнет отчасти понимал, что дело даже было не в них – как раз-таки его друзья вели себя как прежде. Изменился именно он. Подросток не мог побороть себя и играть созданную им же роль. Если раньше Джено также жадно кидал взгляды на хрупких парней, то сейчас он проявлял к ним сочувствие.

Еще одной новой привычкой парня, помимо ковыряния в своей голове, было избежание туалета, поэтому он теперь старался как можно меньше пить в школе. Между перерывами он рылся в интернете, чтобы найти хоть какие-нибудь пути, чтобы купить себе супрессанты. Однако, все эти попытки были тщетны: продавцы просили сканировать свое удостоверение, чтобы убедиться в том, что покупатель достиг восемнадцати лет. Джено никогда так не раздражали эти соблюдения этических принципов. Он не верил, что все бизнесы в действительности ведут себя так пушисто и невинно, поэтому он продолжал свои поиски в надежде найти, наконец, решение к своей проблеме. 

Джемин издалека наблюдал за своим другом и выдвинул несколько теорий, которые могли бы объяснить замкнутость Джено в последние дни. Как говорилось ранее, Джено мог сильно переживать этот этап взросления. Возможно, потому что он до этого часто подавлял свои эмоции, все это вывалилось в виде сложного восприятия собственной инициации. Разумеется, немного сложно было самому Джемину привыкнуть к новым правилам: как и в школе, так и в обществе в целом. Однако, шатен уже заранее знал, что он альфа, поэтому эти изменения не были уж такими непредсказуемыми. В случае Джено, парень также давно знал свою принадлежность. В связи с этим, Джемин отложил эту теорию подальше: она никак не могла адекватно объяснить происходящее. 

Альфа перешел к следующей теории: более выходящей за рамки привычного. Джено уже нашел свою омегу и теперь сильно переживает, что кто-то может начать ухаживать за его объектом воздыхания. «Звучит абсурдно», - усмехнулся Джемин, а потом сразу же принял серьезное выражение лица. Эта теория, может быть, была далека от обычного поведения Джено, но это не исключает саму вероятность такого исхода. Джемин запаниковал. Хотя его друг принадлежал к домашнему типу людей, он мог спокойно выйти из зоны комфорта, когда это необходимо. Найти омегу являлось что-то из разряда необходимого, и сея факт смутил Джемина. Ему по какой-то причине не понравилось представлять Джено в сопровождении еще кого-то. После нескольких минут размышлений, Джемин объяснил свое неприятное чувство тем, что, скорее всего, он сам в какой-то степени переживает свою инициацию и не хотел бы, чтобы эти изменения влияли на их дружбу. 

Джено старался не терять время зря, поэтому он разработал целый план переодевания: до и после тренировки. Ему жутко не хотелось повторно испытать чувство неловкости и собственного бессилия рядом с альфами, в особенности, с Лукасом. 

Им, конечно, пришлось еще раз встретиться друг с другом, но теперь только на поле. Джено решил пожертвовать своей идеальной пунктуальностью и начал приходить в раздевалку позже всех. Когда тренировки заканчивались, он даже мог не упрашивать тренера позволить ему собрать мячи по всему полю, потому что тот назначал ему сам подобную активность в качестве наказания за опоздания. И так как собирание мячей отнимало довольно-таки большое количество времени, вся футбольная команда успевала принять душ, переодеться и покинуть учебное заведение. Джено был рад своей собственной сообразительности. В последние дни он настолько измучился, что такой малый успех приносил ему большую радость. 

Пока Джено разминался под лучами солнца, неосознанно улыбаясь своему счастью, за ним наблюдал смуглый альфа. Лукас долго обрабатывал то, что произошло в раздевалке. Ренджун сказал ему, что Джено порой может замыкаться в себе, и это нормально. Однако, юного альфу волновал сколько не внезапный уход парня, а его запах. 

Как всегда, общаясь со своими друзьями, Лукас решил спросить самого старшего, а значит, и опытного альфу о том, что, если он уловил эмоции другого альфы через запах.

\- Ты точно уверен, что он не омега? – засмеялся тот, слегка пьяный от пива. 

\- Да, хен. Он в моей футбольной команде. 

\- Может, он особенный? Раньше альфы могли передавать что-то через запах, я где-то это читал. Да, Рэй? Ты-то помнишь? – тыкнул локтем своего приятеля старший альфа, и тот пробормотал что-то невнятное. – В целом, странно все это. 

\- Почему? – всполошился Лукас.

\- Ну ты представь: ты бы стал говорить игроку из команды противника, что тебе страшно? – и Лукас отрицательно помотал головой. – Видишь? Это странно. 

Сначала парня заботило то, что он уловил эмоции альф, а после свое влечение к ним. Точнее сказать, Лукаса беспокоило его влечение к конкретному человеку, и этим человеком был Джено. Сейчас перед ним стоял Ли в спортивной форме и весь довольный разминался, подобно кошке после сна. Альфа рассматривал изящную фигуру парня: он начал с тонких красивых пальцев и остановился на упругих ягодицах. Лукас громко сглотнул. 

Неужели он был одним из тех, кто засматривается и на альф тоже? Вон всегда считал, что является стопроцентным любителем омег, а теперь он стоит посреди поля и мечтает потрогать эти аппетитные ягодицы. Лукас стал чувствовать, что его возбуждение начинает постепенно нарастать, и позже его стояк уже сложнее будет не заметить, поэтому он на всеобщее удивление отпросился у тренера, пожаловавшись на внезапный недуг. Спустя полчаса в кабинке туалета, избавляясь от последствий своего оргазма, Лукас решил провести свое собственное исследование, чтобы убедиться, что он все еще на правильном пути. 

Уставший после тренировки Джено двинулся к автомату с напитками, стоящему в школьном коридоре по пути в столовую. Был конец учебного дня, так что он мог спокойно себе позволить выпить бутылку-две воды, чтобы быть в состоянии вернуться к себе домой. Жажда – то, что являлось большим минусом во всей его лжи. В средней школе Джено тоже временами не пил на протяжении всего дня, так как забывал карманные деньги дома. Однако, тогда он мог спокойно пойти к себе домой без каких-либо трудностей. Сейчас же Джено чувствовал, что если он не сделает глоток воды, то вряд ли сможет дойти даже до ближайшей остановки. 

Подмечая эту новообретенную особенность, омега не заметила, как к нему подошел его давний знакомый. Подошедшего альфу звали Ким Доен, и он учился на класс старше. Он знал Джено уже три года и был его репетитором по математике. У Доена было много подопечных: он славился своей прилежностью и дисциплиной. Он пользовался популярностью среди родителей, и те часто отправляли своих детей к нему, чтобы он смог подтянуть знания младшим. Джено отправили к Доену по той же причине. 

В первый же день Доен влюбился в младшего и старался, как можно чаще, проявлять свое участие в его жизни. Ким заходил к нему домой с полными руками какого-нибудь лакомства. Он также старался угодить родителям Ли, и любил беседовать с папой Джено за кружкой чая. Джено не видел в этом никакого скрытого смысла: он считал, что сонбэнним всегда ведет так себя дома у тех, у кого преподает. 

Разумеется, дальше подарков Доен не заходил. Он терпеливо ждал инициации младшего, чтобы после активно приступить к настоящему ухаживанию за своим будущим партнером. Год назад, Доен, гордо получив справку о своей инициации, начал подумывать о построении своих отношений с Джено более детально. 

Доен был активным слушателем, и этот его навык помог ему во многом. Одним из самых ценных подарков явился разговор за очередной чашкой чая с папой Джено. Тот, поздравив Доена с его инициацией, поделился на эмоциях о предчувствии, что Джено должен оказаться омегой. Сердце Кима забилось чаще: теперь все встает на свои места – им суждено быть вместе. 

Поэтому, когда до Доена дошла новость, что Джено на самом деле оказался альфой, первый впал в прострацию. Он представил красивые глаза-полумесяцы младшего, его смех, его привычку теребить свою челку и постукивания пальцами о поверхность стола в нервозном состоянии. После всех этих воспоминаний, Доен подвел такой итог: он до сих пор любит Джено. Киму было все равно, что посчитают другие. Он готов пойти против всех ради их с Джено будущего. Подумаешь, у них не будет общих детей, зато Доен сможет видеть сонное лицо младшего по утрам, обнимать его и целовать. Это было главное для Доена. 

И если даже Джено будет отнекиваться от предложений старшего, Доен все равно будет пытаться. Он готов доказывать свою любовь, готов бороться за сердце Ли. В конце концов, он готов рассматривать других омег как своих конкурентов, потому что Доен любит Джено и любит всем своим сердцем. 

\- Хен! Ты меня испугал, - схватился за сердце Джено, когда заметил старшего в поле зрения. 

\- Прости, просто увидел тебя и сразу захотелось подойти, - улыбнулся Доен. Его умиляло то, как парень вытирал пролитую воду с лица. 

\- Ничего страшного. Ты что-то хотел, хен? 

\- Нет…Хотя мы давно не занимались математикой, а сейчас у тебя как раз-таки пошли сложные темы. Было бы хорошо обсудить, когда ты свободен, чтобы составить расписание. 

\- Я думаю, что справлюсь сам, - улыбнулась омега. – Благодаря тебе, я закрыл свои пробелы и сейчас не нуждаюсь в репетиторстве, но спасибо. Я, действительно, благодарен за твою обеспокоенность за мою успеваемость. 

\- Счастлив, что помог тебе. Но, как я говорил, сейчас в программе такие темы, что даже тебе будет сложно осилить. Предлагаю не рисковать и сразу перейти к репетиторству.

Доен не хотел напирать на младшего, но ему приходилось идти на подобные меры. Если он не сможет появляться так часто в жизни Ли, то, как он сможет донести свои искренние чувства до него.

\- Возможно, так и есть, - Джено не понимал поведения альфы, - но я все же останусь при своем мнении. Если мне понадобится помощь, я обращусь к тебе. 

\- Джено, стоит серьезно задуматься об оценках и…

\- Он сказал же, что не хочет, - встрял в разговор третий человек. 

Джемин не договаривался встретиться с другом после тренировок второго, но поставил цель понаблюдать за Джено втихаря. Он ожидал, что все-таки увидит какую-нибудь омегу рядом с ним, и его теория подтвердится. Но он был крайне удивлен, что его друга ждала не какая-нибудь омега, а подкарауливал альфа из старших классов. 

\- Джемин? Ты что здесь делаешь? – удивился Джено, не понимая, что между Доеном и Джемином уже начался невербальный дуэль. 

\- Ты же обещал, что мы заскочим в нашу забегаловку. Неужели, не помнишь? – засмеялся наигранно На. - Ничего. Хорошо, что я вовремя пришел, а то ты бы так и сидел, и составлял **расписание**. 

Джемин не переставал смотреть прямо в глаза другому альфе, давая понять, чтобы тот отступил. Но Доен тоже был не простым парнем. 

\- Джено забыл, наверняка, потому что это не так важно, как учеба. Верно? – хмыкнул Ким. 

Джено стоял в недоумении. В последнее время ему, итак, сложно понять самого себя, так еще и люди вокруг проявляли очень странное поведение. Сейчас он нуждался в теплой кровати и сериале на Нетфликсе, но никак своего друга и сонбэ, обменивающихся любезностями друг с другом. 

\- Я хочу просто домой, - честно призналась омега. - Хен, я еще раз скажу, что ценю твою заботу, но мне не нужны никакие внеклассные занятия по математике. Джемин, я не помню, чтобы мы договаривались насчет встречи, так что по всей видимости тебе придется идти самому. Я, пожалуй, пойду. Давайте. 

Джено, кивнув озадаченно напоследок, пошел прямо по коридору в сторону выхода. Таким образом, возле автомата продолжили стоять двое альф, пребывающие в легком смятении от одного и того же человека.


	3. Глава 3

В коридоре было шумно. Однако, несмотря на вокруг творившуюся суматоху, двое парней пребывали в их собственном мире. Один из них хмурил брови из-за давления, исходящего от второго: он знал, по какой причине тот его позвал поговорить, но не хотел начинать разговор, так как ему не нравилось ощущение того, что его словно отчитывали. 

Джено не знал, когда произойдет его первая течка, и это было самое страшное. Он, конечно, прочел пару статей о симптомах, которые могли бы говорить о приближающемся ужасе всех омег, но во всех этих публикациях писалось, что у всех происходит по-разному. Если рассматривать первую течку отдельно, то там вообще можно было кричать от отчаяния. У кого-то бывают ложные симптомы, а у кого-то течка была вызвана гоном альфы. Местами попадались абсурдные сайты, которые Джено с успехом смог определить под категорию «бред» (но он все равно решил дочитать их всех только ради развлечения - не более). 

Помимо второстепенных источников, Джено еще умудрялся подслушивать разговоры своих одноклассников-омег, делящихся информацией о своем опыте или опыте их знакомых. Парень делал вид, что спал, а сам пытался разобрать каждый их шепот. Когда кто-то из омег ахал от удивления, он в душе ахал вместе с ним. Он словно находился в кинотеатре на просмотре фильма, тема которого так идеально описывала его жизнь, что он не заметил бы, что слопал весь попкорн еще в самом начале. К сожалению, если фильм, в итоге, кончается, то жизнь Джено с большими изюмами в лице омежьих прелестей только начинается.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы переживать, как его действия влияли на других, подросток думал о том, как бы кто-нибудь не посягнул на его личность и не разрушил бы его имидж. Соответственно, подобное проявление эгоизма повлекло за собой неприятные последствия, а именно этот разговор. Вместо того, чтобы продолжить поиски интернет-магазинов, продающих нелегально медикаменты для омег, Джено, будучи схваченным за предплечье Джемином, был выведен в коридор. 

\- Ты так и продолжишь молчать? - начал все-таки Джемин.

\- А что мне сказать? - пробурчала омега.

\- Я про Доена и твое поведение тогда.

\- О чем ты? Что не так? - удивился Джено. 

Брюнет был удивлен тем, что его друг был зол из-за того, что он отказался с ним идти в их кафе во второй раз. Ведь, Джено еще тогда все разъяснил. К тому же, изначально не было никакого плана выходить куда-то на тот день. После нескольких секунд удивления, на Джено нахлынула агрессия. С чего это Джемину позволено злиться в этой ситуации, если, очевидно, что в данном случае он не прав. 

\- Может быть, то, что ты просто взял и ушел? - с раздражением ответил Джемин. - Ты выставил меня идиотом перед этим клоуном.   
\- Прости, что? Идиотом? - с взглядом, полного неверия, посмотрел на своего друга Джено. - Я должен был согласиться с тобой пойти, хотя мы не договаривались об этом, чтобы Доен-хен не посчитал тебя идиотом? Это что за бред ты несешь! И он не клоун.

\- То есть теперь ты защищаешь его? 

Омега почувствовала, как кровь в венах начала бурлить: человек, стоящий перед ним, задавал абсолютно нелогические вопросы. Джемин был из тех типов людей, которые редко злятся. На предпочитал включать эмо-режим и игнорировать все окружение, чтобы как-то защититься от раздражающих факторов. Но, сейчас, происходила иная картина, и это вгоняло Джено в ступор. 

\- Зачем мне его защищать? И, вообще, к чему ты клонишь? 

\- Из-за тебя мне пришлось включить своего альфу, чтобы поставить твоего придурка на место, - Джемин уже почти не контролировал себя и начал еще сильнее испускать свой запах, что ошеломило Ли. - Ты разве не заметил его мотивы? 

\- Ох, если проблема в том, что для меня учеба, действительно, важнее, чем твое предложение где-то похавать, то да: он прав. Насчет твоего альфы, это твои проблемы, что не можешь успокоить его. Ты сам подумал, что это слабоватое оправдание твоему нарциссизму? 

Слова Джено шокировали На. Альфа ненавидел то, что сейчас ему перечат. Тем более, как говорилось ранее, дело касалось случая, когда Джемин пошел на поводу своего внутреннего альфы, а это значит многое. Это било по гордости шатена. Несмотря на то, что он только инициировался, Джемин понимал, что сделал все правильно. От Доена шла хищная энергетика, и Джемин, не мог пропустить мимо подобное поведение от старшеклассника по отношению к его другу. На самом деле, На даже не задумывался, почему Джено допускал к себе такое отношение: у юного альфы, в первую очередь, заиграл инстинкт защиты. 

Джено же имел другое мнение на этот счет. Парень не мог поверить, что его друг настолько зациклился на себе, что требует такого внимания к своей персоне. Омега мог еще простить моменты, когда ему приходилось оставаться дома у альфы только потому, что тому не нравилось одиночество. Или же идти с ним после занятий в их кафе потому, что, извините, Его Высочеству, На Джемину, было скучно, хотя у Джено было в планах отоспаться и начать готовиться к завтрашней контрольной. Джемин становился капризнее, по мнению Джено, и это надо было срочно исправлять. 

\- Ли Джено, скажи, что ты сейчас несерьезно, - процедил альфа.

\- Я серьезен, - не отступала омега. - Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, хотя начал пахнуть первым. 

И это фраза явилась тем, что добило Джемина. Альфа начал обильно испускать свой запах, чтобы проявить свое доминирование. Его разум заполонил гнев, и теперь он пытался примитивным путем повлиять на своего друга. Джемин делал это впервые. Во-первых, с момента его инициации прошло немного, чтобы кто-то мог заставить его так разозлиться. Во-вторых, сам не догадываясь, Джемин начал помечать Джено, потому что тот являлся омегой, поэтому альфа без препятствий проявлял свою собственническую натуру. 

Сам Джено начал чувствовать некую слабость: он уже словно был готов согласиться с альфой. Однако, омега не была из тех, кто мог спокойно принять подобный исход событий, поэтому Джено ударил друга по щеке. Ли был удивлен своим собственным поведением и посмотрел на друга округленными глазами. 

\- Уходи, - тихо произнес Джемин, так и не повернув головой в сторону омеги. 

Из-за всей серьезности их ссоры Джено решил, что на этот раз стоит послушаться На, и в то же мгновение испуганно поплелся в класс. В действительности, Джемин не был огорчен поступком брюнета. Он решил, что если сейчас кто-то из них так и не сойдет с места, то Джемин проявит свою натуру во всей красе, а там дальше может произойти то, что тяжело представить. На самом деле, Джемин и не знал, что могло бы произойти. Школьник не имел никакого опыта потасовок с альфами, помимо того, что было у него с Доеном. Однако, Джено был его другом, и это еще больше путало Джемина. У альфы возникло еще больше вопросов к Ли, а именно: почему Джено позволил ему метить себя.

___

Лежа на своей кровати и смотря на потолок, украшенный звездочками, Джено раздумывал о том, как ему не хватает секса. Разумеется, он мог бы спокойно подрочить в очередной раз, но это было, естественно, недостаточно для подростка с играющими вовсю гормонами.

После ссоры с Джемином, Джено еще некоторое время пребывал в нервном состоянии. Они даже не смотрели в стороны друг друга в столовой. Марк пытался как-то развеять накаленную атмосферу за столом, но получил холодную реакцию с обеих сторон, поэтому ему пришлось лишь неловко посмеяться над собственными шуточками.   
Ченле где-то в середине прокомментировал безобидно о том, что Джемин и Джено ведут себя как поссорившаяся пара. В связи с чем, он получил укоризненный взгляд от Марка. Сами На и Ли решили сделать вид, что не слышали этого. Джемин находился в сконфуженном состоянии; а Джено прекрасно понимал, что фраза Ченле имеет шанс быть реальной, и ему от этого становилось еще хуже. 

Он никак не мог рассматривать Джемина как своего партнера. Джено тошнило только от одной этой мысли. Разумеется, с Джемином было весело гулять, и он единственный, кто понимал шутки Джено, хотя временами отрицал этот факт. Также, он мог спокойно поделиться своими проблемами с На, так как тот не имел привычки уходить в философию как Марк или, наоборот, пускать шутки, как делает это Хек. Джемин в тяжелые времена умел подстраиваться и внимательно слушать брюнета.   
Когда Ли заболел, и его родителей не было дома из-за командировки отца, Джемин готовил ему кашу и приносил чистую одежду со шкафа, чтобы Джено не остужался из-за холодного пота. 

Судя по вышеперечисленным моментам, Джено должен был легко вписать друга в кандидаты на своего альфы. Однако,существовала еще невидимая часть айсберга, которая перечеркивала все позитивные стороны Джемина. Например, взять ту же любовь к собственной персоне его друга: Джемин обожал использовать других путем флирта. Однажды, Джемин начал заигрывать с одним парнем, не задумываясь о том, что, итак, всем известно, что тот уже занят кем-то. Поэтому было вовсе неудивительно, когда на следующий день к нему подошел Чон Джэхен, который как раз-таки встречался с тем парнем, и сказал На, чтобы он приходил на задний двор школы после уроков. И было понятно для чего. 

Джено сразу понял, что Джэхен не из честных ребят и двинулся к месту драки вместе с Джемином, который не смог уговорить Ли остаться внутри. И Джено оказался прав: Джэхен приволок свою банду и уже готовился мочить того, кто посмел тронуть его парня. В конце концов, Джемина и Джено сильно избили в силу того, что число дружков Чона превышало в два раза. Но Джэхен не привык забывать свои обиды, поэтому часто инициировал последующие драки. Впоследствии, школа разбилась на два лагеря: те, кто за Джэхена, и те, кто за Джено. Сам Ли не понимал, почему он находился в середине всей этой неразберихи, если, по сути дела, все началось с вредного Джемина. 

\- Ну ты только посмотри на него и сразу поймешь, ну не годится он в лидеры, - сказал Хендери Джено, осматривая Джемина, который на этот раз флиртовал с кухаркой в школьной столовой. - И это только ради еще одной котлеты. 

\- Но ведь Джэхен был прав, - подметил Джено, — это был его парень.

\- Это да, - согласился с ним китаец, - но остальное провоцирование этим не объяснишь. А ребятам этого хватает только для того, чтобы ввязаться в драки. Понимаешь?

\- А ты что? 

\- А я люблю наблюдать за этим шоу, так что поддерживаю тебя, - и Джено помотал головой. 

Джено не одобрял действия Джемина, для него это было не очень благородно. Поэтому Джено думал, что лежать избитым на земле было довольно справедливо со стороны вселенной. Но, как говорилось ранее, Джэхен ничего не забывал и из-за этого не упускал возможности перекрывать дорогу этим двоим в последующем. Это и было причиной, почему Джено продолжал воевать с Чоном. Хотя Джемин был еще тем придурком, то Джэхен, по мнению Ли, имел особые проблемы с чувством собственной важности. 

Еще, что мешало Джено воспринимать Джемина как своего альфу, было то, что они являются друзьями уже очень долгое время. Дело даже не в риске потери дружбы, а в том, что Джено знает На уж слишком хорошо. Брюнет не может просто так выкинуть из головы их те же пресловутые походы в ночные заведения и комментарии его друга, касающиеся оценивания взрослых омег. По телу Джено пробежались мурашки от мысли о том, что Джемин будет творить с ним такое, что он творил с другими омегами. Это было отвратительно. 

И, сейчас, Джено вспомнил о прекрасных временах, когда он сам мог с легкостью заболтать какого-нибудь симпатичного парня и уговорить того сменить окружение на более интимное. Коробка с салфетками была уже рядом с подростком, а его рука постепенно спускалась к паху. Пальцы уже нырнули под резинку трусов, и Джено с особым удовольствием начал представлять в своей голове картины из прошлого: как он целует тонкую шею парня под ним, и как тот извивается под его горячими поцелуями.

Найдя нужную бутылку со смазкой под кроватью, Джено, припустив домашние шорты с боксерами, выжал содержимое бутылки на ладонь и вернулся к возбуждённому члену. Школьник плотно зажал челюсть, чтобы задержать какие-либо звуки, походящие на стоны. В его воображение, он уже раздел парня с клуба и перевернул того на живот для большего удобства. Перед глазами Джено виднелась розовая дырочка, которая так и ждала, когда в нее войдут, и сжималась от желания. Омега поглаживала ствол уже более резкими движениями, имитируя толчки и представляя всю узкость, которая когда-то обволакивала его член. Джено согнул колени, чтобы надрачивать уже в более быстром темпе. И, когда подросток уже ощущал приближение оргазма, перед его глазами предстала картина, где он меняет слегка угол и уже глубже вбивается в воображаемое тело. Спустя несколько толчков в собственную руку, Джено, не сдержавшись, громко выдыхает, и белесая жидкость с грандиозностью выплескивается на его живот. Нащупав на тумбе салфетки, Джено устало вытирает себя и понимает, что на этом хватит. Ему необходимо выйти куда-нибудь сегодня вечером, так как на одних воспоминаниях дальше не проживешь. 

К его счастью, один из знакомых Ченле решил замутить вечеринку у себя дома. И это было очень удобным вариантом для Джено по трем основным причинам: он не должен был вытаскивать свое подделанное удостоверение, ему не надо было платить за вход в клуб и не надо было тратиться на алкоголь, требуемый для уламывания омег. Иногда, конечно, бывало, что попадались уж очень отчаянные омеги, которые и без спиртного соглашались на секс, но в большинстве случаев многие предпочитала хотя бы разок угоститься халявным коктейлем. 

Пробираясь сквозь толпу потных подростков, Джено продвинулся сразу к кухне, чтобы отхватить себе немного пива. Впервые, Ли пришел на вечеринку один. Они с Джемином всегда договаривались насчет встречи у кого-то из них дома, а потом уже оттуда двигались в главный пункт веселья. И, там, они уже встречали остальную часть их компании. 

Сейчас, Джено из-за непривычки не знал, с чего стоит начать. Возможно, Хек или Джисон уже где-то танцуют в гостиной, и можно было бы присоединиться к ним, но Джено в данный момент не тянуло на танцы. Подумав о Марке, Джено также махнул рукой на этот вариант: старший уже заранее предупредил, что не сможет прийти из-за семейного ужина. Ренджун написал, что не придет, так как его мышцы находятся просто в убитом состоянии от тренировок, и от малейшего похмелья его не станет в этом мире. Оставался один вариант - Ченле. 

Джено подумал, что никогда, в принципе, не оставался с Чжоном наедине, и шутки того могли бы сильно навредить ставшей недавно чувственной душе Ли, поэтому Джено с полной решимостью наливает второй стакан сидра и понимает, что пора бы искать себе омегу для воплощения своих фантазий. Чуть в подвыпившем состоянии, Джено стал более уверенным в том, что он сможет притворяться альфой в будущем. Ведь его всегда тянуло к лидерству, ему всегда нравились омеги, он всегда вел себя мужественно. 

Будучи достаточно популярным парнем, Джено сразу смог найти себе партнера для сегодняшней ночи. Им оказалась омега, которая пыталась подкатить к Джено еще в самом начале семестре, когда тот игнорировал его, находясь в собственных размышлениях. Взгляд Джено плыл от выпитого алкоголя и душного помещения. Несмотря на потерянное состояние Ли, другая омега продолжала страстно целовать парня, прижимая того к стене. 

\- Господи, Джено, давай поднимемся наверх, - со стоном протянула омега, поглаживая одной рукой ухо парня. 

\- Давай, - сквозь поцелуй промычал Ли, чувствуя себя немного странно. 

Слова Джено мгновенно подействовали на другого омегу, и та сразу же потянула Ли за руку в сторону лестницы. Джено недовольно хныкнул из-за прерванного поцелуя и сначала потянулся за еще одним, а потом понял, что дело уже ведет к тому, к чему он и стремился сделать на этой вечеринке. 

Однако, несмотря на быстро достигнутую цель и приближающееся освобождение от двухмесячного недотраха, Джено что-то беспокоило, и он не понять определить это новое чувство. Вроде бы, все шло, как и планировалось, но то ли омега досталась слишком легко, то ли он все еще чувствовал себя некомфортно из-за ссоры с Джемином. Джено остановился, и ведущая его омега обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

\- Ты чего? - спросила омега, по виду которой можно было понять, что ему не терпится приступить к сексу. 

\- Слушай, я себя не очень хорошо чувствую, - ответил честно Джено, пребывая где-то в другом пространстве. 

\- В смысле?

\- Я не думаю, что у нас что-то сегодня получится. 

\- Да пошел ты, Ли. Динамишь уже какой месяц, хотя знаешь же, что нравишься мне, - сердито взглянула омега в глаза Джено, громко проговаривая слова, чтобы быть услышанной сквозь сильные биты музыки. - Больше не подходи ко мне, достал со своими играми. 

Омега развернулась и помчалась в сторону кухни. «Наверное, пошел выпить», - подумал Джено и решил, что выпить не помешает и ему. Упустить шанс траха с ничего такой омегой стал теперь самым огромным провалом во всей жизни подростка. Но что он мог поделать, если не мог зайти дальше поцелуев? Разумеется, Джено мог бы подняться вместе с одноклассником на второй этаж и дойти до полного оголения, но интуиция подсказывала, что несмотря на все прелюдия, Джено не сможет настроить себя на правильную волну. 

И раз Джено пришел на эту гребанную вечеринку без шансов выпустить нормально свой пар, то он обязан по крайней мере выпить по максимуму бесплатного спиртного и завалиться к кому-нибудь домой в разбитом состоянии. Это был новый план Джено, и он его практически исполнил. 

Где-то на середине своей задачи, упертая омега наливала себе домашнего вина без особого волнения о том, что оно может потом сильно ударить в голову в один прекрасный момент. Джено считал, что раз текила не сильно действует на него, то домашнее вино — это просто детские забавы, не подозревая о допустимом количестве выпиваемого. 

Спокойно подливая еще стакан, рука подростка резко затормозила. Вот оно.   
Джено со всей скоростью начинает искать взглядом нужную емкость для не очень приятного процесса и останавливается на прекрасном варианте в виде кухонной раковины. Рядом стоящие подростки с брезгливостью отошли от блевающего парня, пододвигая свои стаканы поближе к себе. 

Джено значительно полегчало, но было все еще частично херово. Ему нужно было умыться. В мыслях парня происходило, не пойми, что: где-то было желание напиться; где-то выпустить злость на мистера Чхве; местами ему хотелось избить Джемина, а потом обнять своего брата и признаться во всем, о чем он лгал. 

Джено сильно хотелось увидеть ЧонУ, который учился в Англии на бакалавриате международного права: он по нему соскучился. Брат был его примером для подражания и всегда поддерживал младшего во всех начинаниях. Даже когда Джено был пойман с сигаретой в руках, брат не стал его отчитывать, он лишь спокойно воспринял увиденное. Точнее, хотя ЧонУ ничего не сказал, но по его лишь одному взгляду было понятно, что он недоволен подобным баловством, и Джено сразу же перестал курить. Младший был впечатлен харизмой своего брата, и уважал того за то, как безо всяких лишних слов тот мог поставить любого на нужное место. Джено хотел стать как его брат, поэтому ему необходимо было сейчас выговориться ему и узнать, на правильном ли пути находится Джено. Парню нужен был совет от взрослого, который все еще понимал его подростковые закидоны. 

\- В следующий раз, ты будешь лизать кетчуп, чертов Пак! - дверь туалета была беспардонно открыта, и Лукас, все еще широко улыбаясь, продвинулся к раковине, чтобы смыть остатки очередного глупого проигрыша.

Лукас играл в «правда или действие», и, как истинный завсегдатай вечеринок, выбрал второй вариант. В итоге, ему попалось задание, обмазать свои руки в майонезе и вылизать пальцы так словно делает кому-то минет. Парень выполнял задание, не стесняясь вовсю при этом постанывать, чтобы вызвать смущения присутствующих: ну раз захотели, чтобы он это сделал, - пусть получают. Довольный своей проделкой Лукас пошел мыть руки, раздумывая уже над тем, что можно было бы загадать другим.   
Таким образом, Лукас оказался в одной тесной комнате с Джено, который пребывал в уязвимом состоянии, свернувшись в кокон в ванной. 

\- О май гад! - воскликнул Лукас, когда увидел, что в комнате находился не он один. - Ты там, все нормально?!

Вон, вытерев мокрые руки о свою футболку, продвинулся неуверенными шажками в сторону валявшегося в ванной тела. Его мама учила всегда помогать людям, находящимся в плохом положении, и Вон подумал, что это тельце, действительно,нуждается в помощи.

\- ЧонУ, - промычал Джено, и его эхо ударилось по кафелю. 

\- Джено?! 

Названный парень повернулся головой в сторону второго парня, при этом еще лежа к нему спиной. Джено прищурил глаза из-за непривычного света в ванной и спустя только пятнадцать секунд смог опознать в пришедшем человеке Лукаса. Омега сразу же резко привстала, но из-за еще пьяного состояния получилось это нелепо. 

\- Ты почему здесь лежишь? - продолжил спрашивать Лукас, не зная, стоит ли ему подходить к парню ближе. 

\- А ты что здесь делаешь? - проскулил Ли. 

\- Я - помыть руки, - оторопел альфа. - Эм, а ты? Ты, вообще, в состоянии ходить?

\- Уф, - выдохнул парень, чувствуя себя слабо. - Я так устал. 

\- Может, тебе помочь? Твой друг же Джемин? Я могу его позвать.

Лукас засуетился и уже хотел встать с бортика ванной, как его остановила рука омеги. Вон никогда не был стеснительным в какой-либо компании. Но, в данный момент, вся ситуация с Джено его так вводила в заблуждение, что он даже не знал, как вести себя с ним. 

\- Останься, - сказал Джено, пытаясь встать с холодной ванны, но из-за нетрезвости он чуть ли не поскользнулся. 

К счастью, Лукас обладал хорошей реакцией и смог быстро сориентироваться и схватить Ли за талию. И, вот, смуглый альфа вновь оказался в тупике: от парня несло, в основном, спиртным, но Вон еще мог услышать цитрус, мед и нотки розового грейпфрута. Этот запах сводил с ума Лукаса: он никогда до этого не слышал настолько приятное сочетание, что готов был зарыться в шею Джено и не отпускать его. Однако, разум говорил об одном: перед ним стоит альфа, и это противоестественная реакция. 

\- Не надо Джемина, - прошептал пьяный Джено, держа Лукаса за его широкие плечи. 

И тогда у Вона снесло крышу: он потянулся за поцелуем к бледнолицему парню, придерживая правой рукой его затылок, а левой - его тонкую талию. «Финита ля комедия», - пронеслось в голове у альфы, когда почувствовал, что Джено отвечает ему взаимностью.


	4. Глава 4

Весь пропотевший подросток задумчиво собирал мячи после очередной тренировки. Он целый день думал о том вечере, когда набухался этого чертового домашнего вина. Если бы не оно, то не было бы никакого поцелуя с Лукасом. Мягко говоря, подросток обозначил это как поцелуй, но, в действительности, эти двое проторчали в ванной еще полчаса. Они могли бы и дальше продолжить этот “невинный поцелуй”, если какому-то надравшемуся пареньку не приспичило бы отлить. 

Испугавшись, что кто-то мог их спалить и потом рассказать остальным, Джено спрятался за спиной Вона, который поспособствовал действиям младшего и прикрыл того собой. Но незнакомцу было буквально наплевать, кто что делает, и даже не выгнал этих двоих, а сразу же принялся за свое дело. 

Естественно, Лукасу не прельщало наблюдать за чужим природным процессом и, взяв Джено за руку, вышел из уборной. Вон ожидал, что будет что-то, что могло бы обозначить их границы. Например, какой-нибудь неловкий разговор или даже короткое прощание, тогда бы Лукас понял бы мнение другой стороны и в любом случае принял бы его, потому что альфа так замучался сомневаться, что ему хотелось как можно скорее избавиться от этой неопределённости. 

Однако, как только они вышли в темный коридор, Джено отцепился от рук Вона и помчался в неизвестном направлении, даже ничего не сказав, поэтому и омега находилась словно на иголках весь день в школе после вечеринки. Джено было стыдно. Стыдно признать, что его влекло к смуглому парню. В особенности, после той омеги, поцелуи Лукаса были несравнимы: Джено таял, и ему хотелось больше. Ему нравилось то, как его талию и бедра поглаживали большие руки Вона. Он впадал в эйфорию, когда тот проявлял инициативность. Для Джено подобное было в новинку. Он привык всегда делать что-то первым. Его прошлые партнеры тоже брали иногда контроль в свои руки, но все равно это сильно отличалось от того, как делал это Лукас.

Джено сбежал с вечеринки как трус. Сначала он пытался отрицать все то, что произошло. Он спихнул все на свое пьяное состояние. Потом он поймал себя на мысли о том, что ему понравилось вспоминать о моментах в ванной. Далее брюнет, уже сидя за партой и не слушая учителя, представлял пухлые губы альфы. Когда Джено со своими школьными друзьями обедал, как обычно, он украдкой кидал взгляд по всей столовой, чтобы зацепиться за знакомое лицо. К сожалению, Джено не нашел то, на что надеялся «случайно» наткнуться, и продолжил ковыряться в своем жареном рисе. 

Ситуация с Джемином была полностью забыта или даже отодвинута другими мыслями, что Джено, не задумавшись, забрал с тарелки друга кусочки огурца по привычке. В связи с этим, Джемин решил, что Ли простил его, и все у них наладилось.  
Конечно, шатен сначала был удивлен действиями друга: он подумал, что их проблема оказалась не так уж и важна для Ли. Но Джемин после осознал, что он будет, действительно, вести себя как ребенок, если продолжит глупо дуться. Так что, немного успокоившись, Джемин, уже улыбаясь, наблюдал как его друг хомячит нелюбимый На кусочки огурца. 

Во время тренировок, у Джено была надежда, что Лукас хоть что-нибудь сделает. Омега не знала, что должен был сделать парень, но ожидала хоть какого-нибудь знака. Джено понимал, что глупо с его стороны предполагать, что альфа предпримет что-то, особенно, после того, как он его не очень красиво кинул на вечеринке, а именно без каких-либо объяснений. Однако, что он мог поделать? Лукас был альфой, и именно он первым потянулся за поцелуем. «Так что пусть ответственность берет он», - пришел к такому умозаключению омега, находя для себя оправдание. Нет, дело было даже не в том, что Лукас альфа, и он должен решать все остальное, а в том, что, думая, что Джено тоже альфа, он все равно решил продолжить поцелуй. Так решил Джено и теперь ждал сигнала от Вона. 

Но тренировка подошла к концу, и Джено так и не получил никакого внимания от другого парня. В душе стало как-то пусто. Он уже хотел уйти к себе домой и лечь на кровать, чтобы обдумать все по-нормальному, но тренер кинул на него грозный взгляд, и Джено вспомнил, что он все еще должен отбывать наказание. 

Вообще, в последнее время, тренер часто кричит на него и выказывает недовольство. Взрослому все чаще не нравилось все то, что делал Джено. «’Медленно бегаешь’, ‘плохо делаешь передачу’,‘Ли, ты, что, уже выдохся?!’», - кричал на него тренер, и Джено закатывал глаза. Подросток считал, что тот отыгрывается на нем из-за частых опозданий, и не придал замечаниям никакого значения. 

Пнув газон напоследок, Джено поплелся в раздевалку, уже представляя приятный горячий душ. Брюнет подошел к своему шкафчику и только вытащил полотенце, как его нос учуял знакомый запах. На главный план выходил запах капучино и сандалового дерева вперемешку с пачулями, также присутствовали бергамот и лаванда. Это был он. 

\- Я тебя ждал, - проговорил Лукас, приблизившись к спине омеги. 

Джено зажмурил глаза и тихо выдохнул. Он не зря надеялся. Лукас понял его, принял его сигнал и ждал его в раздевалке. Джено расслабился, так как узнал, что не он единственный накручивал себя из-за случившегося. Колеблющимися движениями Джено прижал полотенце к груди и повернулся к Вону. 

Когда брюнет поднял взгляд, перед ним предстал серьезный Лукас, чье лицо все еще блестело из-за пота, а мокрые волосы были зачесаны назад. Он выглядел невероятно сексуально. Джено хотел сказать, что знал, что тот ждал его. Однако, омеге было сложно сформулировать что-либо в своей голове, когда перед ним стоял такой горячий парень с таким же желанием, продолжить начатое. 

И Джено не успевает что-либо произнести, так как большие руки альфы уже потянулись к лицу омеги, слегка приподняв его, чтобы вовлечь в поцелуй. Полотенце упало на пол: брюнет быстро среагировал на действия альфы и накрыл его руки своими ладонями. Приоткрыв рот, Джено дал разрешение парню подключить свой язык. 

Языки соприкасаются друг с другом, и поцелуи становятся более страстными. В раздевалке становится еще более душно, и по лицу смуглого парня начинает обильнее течь пот. Лукас, прижав парня к шкафчикам, углубил поцелуй, делая его более агрессивным. Его руки спустились на бедра Ли и начали грубо поглаживать их, выуживая стоны у омеги. 

Джено был не против такого стечения событий: его разум был отключен, парень поддался своим чувствам и отвечал ласкам со стороны высокого парня. Руки светлоликого парня уже были сцеплены в замок на затылке альфы. Джено стоял на цыпочках из-за их большой разницы в росте. Поэтому, чтобы облегчить положение Джено, Лукас приподнял того за бедра и еще сильнее прижал того к железной стене, состоящей из шкафчиков. Ли моментально обхватил ногами талию Вона. Теперь омежьи руки ерошили каштановые волосы альфы, иногда цепляясь за широкие плечи в качестве поддержки. 

В душном помещении раздавались влажные звуки поцелуев и громкие стоны парней. Джено уже не стеснялся реагировать, а, когда Лукас спустился к его шее, слегка прикусывая ее, Ли вовсе позабыл, кто он, и начал издавать гортанный звук. Лукас залез одной рукой под футболку парня, начиная играть с одним из его сосков. 

Джено снова захотелось полных губ Вона поверх своих и, касаясь ладонью щеки альфы, дает понять, что хочет возобновить поцелуй. Лукас понимает все правильно и отлипает от покрытой его слюной тонкой шеи, чтобы впиться в губы омеги. Стоны Лукаса заглушены поцелуем, и смуглый парень теряет рассудок, когда Джено обхватывает его нижнюю губу и начинает ее посасывать.

Лукас идет по привычному пути и начинает спускать штаны брюнета. Когда самая аппетитная часть была уже достаточно оголена, чтобы перейти к более интимному моменту, а именно к проникновению пальцами в анус, Джено встрепенулся. Что-то идет не так. Вон воспринял резкое движение Ли спокойно, так как знал, что многие дергаются из-за непривычки и спустя пару минут растяжек привыкают. Однако, в случае Джено, произошло все не так как по сценарию: вместо одного толчка, Ли прервал поцелуй, схватил руку альфы, которая и пыталась его растянуть, и начал отталкивать Вона. Лукас продолжал держать Джено, поэтому шатать из стороны в сторону начало их двоих. 

\- Стой, что ты делаешь? - пытался успокоить Лукас. 

\- Все, заканчиваем, - отрезала омега, и альфе пришлось отпустить того на землю. 

Джено с хмурыми бровями подтянул штаны и поднял полотенце. Лукас продолжил стоять молча, наблюдая за резкими движениями парня. Он не мог понять, что он сделал не так. Когда мозг постепенно начал нормально работать после нескольких минут жарких поцелуев, до альфы,наконец, доходит. 

\- Извини, - выпалил он. 

\- Что? 

\- Извини, что начал делать то, чего не стоило бы, - Лукас тер затылок, чувствуя себя виноватым. - Просто, я привык…

\- Хорошо, понял, - прервал его Джено, не желая выслушивать остальную часть предложения. - Ты понимаешь, что нам, вообще, не стоило делать **все** это?

И альфа кивнул. Лукас, на самом деле, прекрасно понимал, что все это не по правилам. Ему нравилось целоваться с другим альфой, и он не видел никакой разницы между тем, что он делал с Джено и с другими омегами. Вон слышал, что альф должно отталкивать друг от друга из-за элементарной непереносимости запахов. Он смотрел пару раз фильмы про запрещенную любовь и не понимал, как можно было любить человека одного пола с ним по этой лишь причине.

И теперь, когда эта причина исчезла, Лукас окончательно запутался. Джено в его глазах стал другим человеком. Хотя он с ним очень редко зависал, но он все равно проявлял симпатию к тому, как товарищу по команде. Джено всегда смеялся над его шутками, и было мило, когда Ли неловко извинялся за поведение Джемина. Мило по-дружески, но не более. 

После того дня, когда Вон уловил запах парня, все изменилось. Лукаса тянуло к светлокожему парню. Вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на нападающем Сончане и перекрывать его, Лукас пытался защитить Джено от Сончана. И Лукас получал недоумевающие взгляды даже со стороны маленького Хуана. 

Когда Ли бросил его тогда в коридоре, Лукас не мог спокойно вернуться к игре и тихо поехал домой. В школе он искал макушку Джено, а во время обеденного перерыва решил, что лучше будет поговорить с ним наедине, без лишних ушей. Он знал Донхека и не хотел бы быть еще одной новостью в школе с хэштегом #alpha+alpha. Все-таки Вон был воспитан по-другому, и это бы не повлияло на его репутацию в позитивном ключе. 

Лукас, правда, хотел поговорить с ним и разъяснить все, но, когда увидел перед собой всего потного Джено, испускающего теперь любимый запах, альфа не сдержался и поцеловал. В голове вертелись оправдания по типу «может тогда показалось и сейчас разонравится», а на деле Лукас все больше и больше влюблялся в этого маленького парня. Джено, разумеется, был не из самых миниатюрных, но он выглядел всегда так мило и невинно, несмотря на популярность и комментарии омег, что Вон подумал: тому могла бы подойти и роль омеги. 

\- Знаю, - прокашлялся Лукас. - Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то узнал об этом.

\- Узнал? - вздернул бровь Ли. - Поэтому ты…

\- Нет, не из-за этого я тебя подкарауливал, чтобы целовать в безлюдном месте. Я, вообще-то, хотел поговорить о том, что случилось на вечеринке, но все пошло не по плану. Я не знаю, что со мной не так, но мне нравится целоваться с тобой, - быстро сказал Лукас и сел на лавку, зарывшись лицом в ладони. 

\- Мне тоже, - неожиданно для себя и для Вона произнес Джено - альфа в ту же секунду посмотрел на брюнета. - Мне тоже понравилось целоваться с тобой, и я тоже не знаю, что с этим делать. 

Джено снова активно врал. Он знал, что с Лукасом ничего паранормального не происходит, и ему было жалко высокого парня. Но, несмотря на всю жалость, Джено не мог просто так проявить слабость и выдать свою тайну. Вон помог ему осознать, что он начинает проявлять запах, и уже постепенно становилось сложнее скрывать свою омежью натуру. И если бы это был кто-то другой на месте Лукаса, то Джено моментально раскрыли бы. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть альфу, Джено подумал, что стоит использовать того, как свою защиту, как бы неправильно это не звучало бы.

\- Ты тоже не хочешь, чтобы об этом кто-то узнал? - омега кивнула в ответ. - Тогда, что насчет такого…

И у Джено появился еще один секрет, но на этот раз он делил его с кем-то.  
Поначалу, они с Лукасом оставались после тренировок, которые проходили три раза в неделю, и целовались до тех пор, пока альфе не приходилось мчаться по своим делам. Затем им этого не хватило, и Джено уходил на переменах в туалет, где его тут же припечатывали к стене. 

Джено все еще продолжал отрицать тот факт, что он мог под кого-то подстраиваться. Дело с Лукасом — это было что-то другое. Альфа часто позволял Ли брать контроль в свои руки и вести, поэтому второму было не так и уж дискомфортно. С другой стороны, Джено обожал то, что Лукас был в хорошей форме и мог, когда нужно, принять более удобную позу для них в каком-нибудь не совсем подходящем месте для поцелуев, как, например, каморка, в которой они находились уже десятую минуту, потому что Вон не смог найти свободный туалет. 

К удивлению, Лукас имел широкий кругозор в плане секса, несмотря на боязнь того быть разоблаченным в состоянии в интимных отношениях с альфой. Когда альфе захотелось чего-то больше, он вежливо спросил Ли, не против ли тот, чтобы он отсосал ему, и Джено согласился. Не сдерживающиеся стоны омеги можно было теперь услышать в школьной душевой, пока смуглый альфа проводил языком по головке члена, придерживая рукой остальную длину. 

Весь взъерошенный Джено возвратился в класс после очередной сессии с Лукасом в школьном туалете. На этот раз они ограничились лишь подрачиванием друг другу. Джемин стал подозревать друга в том, что тот совсем потерял голову от любви, потому что, ну, кто станет заниматься чем-то интимным на школьной территории. 

\- У кого-то омега появилась, - начал Хек, когда они сели в одном из ресторанов быстрого питания.  
Все сразу поняли о ком речь. Во-первых, Джено стал все чаще отпрашиваться в туалет. Во-вторых, он все больше пропускал их совместные вылазки. В-третьих, у Джено начал сформировываться запах. Как правило, если альфа после инициации вступает в частые половые акты, то его запах становится более заметным. Соответственно, чем сильнее запах альфы, тем более он кажется мужественным. ««Мачо»», —как говорят школьники, которые не совсем понимали, что крутость вовсе не в частом сексе, а в единственном партнере. 

Но никто из друзей Джено и не подозревал, что запах принадлежал вовсе не самому Джено, а Лукасу. У омеги все еще был слишком слабый запах, чтобы конкурировать с запахом альфы, и к тому же Ли еще не испытал течки.

\- Запах какой-то знакомый, - пробубнил Ренджун, пытаясь вспомнить кого-то из окружения, кто бы мог пахнуть также. 

\- Это кофе? Старбакс? - предложил Ченле. 

\- Да, я подрабатываю баристой, - закатил глаза Джено, делая заметку, что стоит закупиться одеколоном. 

\- Не меняем тему, ребятки. Кто он? - продолжил Донхек, не унимаясь.

\- Нет у меня никакой омеги, - хмыкнул Джено. 

В душе омеги, по правде, стоял тихий ужас. Донхек уж слишком любопытный. Вроде, они с Лукасом пытались по максимуму замаскироваться после каждой своей близости, но, судя по осведомленному виду друзей, делали они это очень плохо. «Пора менять план», - подумал Джено, нервно поглаживая свою шею. 

\- Врешь же.

\- С чего бы мне врать? 

\- Джемин говорил, что у тебя появился тайный воздыхатель. 

\- Хек, какой он тогда тайный, если они встречаются, - пытался утихомирить друга Марк. 

В самом деле, у Джено был кто-то, кому он начал симпатизировать. И это был точно не Лукас, Ли у него уже спрашивал. Однажды, придя обратно на свое место, он заметил коробку конфет и цветок розы с маленькой запиской. Он спросил тогда одноклассников, знают ли они, кто оставил ему такой подарок, и все отрицательно кивнули головой. Это было очень странно. 

В тот момент Джемин присоединился к нему рассматривать таинственный подарок, и рассмеялся, потому что «Ну кто такое дарит альфе?». Джено недовольно посмотрел на друга, а затем на подарок и кинул его в мусор. Записку он решил оставить, чтобы узнать мудака, который решился пойти на такое.  
\- Оставил бы мне конфеты, дорогие были, - зевнул Джемин. 

\- Тем более, хорошо, что выкинул. Лопаешь слишком много сладкого, - пробурчала омега. 

\- Случайно, не ты, Джемин, оставил ему подарок? - не задумавшись, спросил неожиданно Джисон, и Джено помрачнел. 

\- Это опять один из твоих розыгрышей? - сразу начал Ли, так как это вполне в стиле На разыгрывать друзей, тем более с элементами флирта. 

\- Какой-то тупой пранк, - прокомментировал Ренджун. 

\- Поэтому это не я, - все скептически посмотрели на Джемина. - Я серьезно. Когда я пришел в класс, эта коробка уже была на парте. Я пытался ее открыть, чтобы слопать пару конфет - не получилось. 

\- Это правда, ребят. Там были следы от его зубов, - защитил Джено шатена. 

\- Ну, а что в записке было? 

\- «Люблю твой запах», - ответил Джемин вместо получателя подарка.

\- Вот этот кофейный, что ли? - возмутился Хуан.

\- Чем тебе он так не нравится? - настала очередь Джено возмущаться. 

\- Да, не не нравится он мне, просто он будто не твой. К тому же, запах словно отталкивает меня от тебя. Остальные разве не чувствуют то же самое? 

\- Честно говоря, да, - согласился Марк. - Немного некомфортно. Еще иногда Джемин слишком много выпускает запаха. Ты как-нибудь контролируй себя, ладно?

Джемину данная информация была в новинку. Он не подозревал, что его друзей беспокоит его натура альфы. Обычно, Джемин знал, когда он выпускает свой запах и умел вовремя утихомирить свои феромоны. Однако, то, чтобы кого-то он так напрягал, было непривычно слышать. 

\- Случаем, это не причина вашей ссоры? - вывел из мыслей Джемина вопрос Ченле. 

\- В смысле? - спросил На.

\- В основном, ваши запахи борются. 

\- Э?

\- Да, это правда, - втянул содовую через трубочку Пак, - и это так достало.  
Лежа на кровати после бурного оргазма, Джено наблюдал за накаченной смуглой спиной альфы, которая грелась под лучами уходящего солнца. Лукас снял квартиру, находящуюся далеко от школы, чтобы не наткнуться на знакомые лица. Они согласились встретиться после занятий в день, свободный от тренировок. Вон вышел первым и заказал такси Ли, заранее указав правильный адрес. 

Джено было приятно получать то, что давал ему Вон, и тут говорилось о сексе. Поэтому получив очередной минет от альфы, Джено решился подарить это блаженное чувство и тому тоже. Омега делала это впервые и сказала об этом парню перед тем, как приступить к процессу. Лукас был приятно удивлен: Джено все-таки решился на это, и делал он это, как оказалось, в первый раз. 

Не имея опыта, Джено начал вспоминать все то, что делал с ним Юкхей. Схватив приличных размеров член у основания, Джено обхватил ртом головку и заглотнул дальше. Омеге получилось дойти лишь до середины, так как сразу взять всю длину ему оказалось не по силам. Он спустился снова к головке и вобрал член обратно в рот, выпуская его с причмокиванием. Лукас начал стонать от приятной теплоты вокруг своего органа. Джено открывал широко рот, чтобы вобрать и затем плотно сжимал губы, втягивая щеки, чтобы выпустить. Ли понимал, что делал все довольно хорошо, слушая полузвериные звуки, исходящие от Лукаса. Руки альфа сильно сжимали волосы Джено, и омега понял, что тот скоро кончит. Напоследок обхватив ртом ствол, Джено собрался отпрянуть, но руки Вона ему не позволили этого сделать, поэтому Джено, чувствуя свежую сперму во рту, начал тяжело кашлять, наконец освободившись от хватки. 

Лукас, находясь в посторгазменном состоянии, сначала не предпринял ничего, а после, осознав, что натворил, приподнялся на кровати и с волнующимся взглядом осматривал Джено. Вон передал салфетки парню и заботливо поглаживал его спину. 

\- Извини, я совсем разогнался, - виновато повторял Вон.

\- Все, нормально, - уже слегка покашливала омега, успокаивая теперь альфу. 

После долгих упрашиваний Джено, чтобы Лукас успокоился и прекратил переживать, Ли втянул в поцелуй альфу, повалив того на спину. Наконец, брюнету удалось заткнуть Вона. Теперь они лежали, мирно посапывая. Точнее, Джено рассматривал родинки на спине спящего. 

\- Я тебе приготовил подарок, - проговорил сонно альфа, поворачивая голову в сторону Ли.

-А?

\- Посмотри в моей сумке, - и Джено кинул взгляд в сторону бордового рюкзака, позабытого в углу. - Посмотри, не будь упертым. 

Джено, тяжело выдохнув, напялил на себя трусы и поплелся открывать сумку. Внутри творился полный бардак, из-за чего подросток не сразу понял, что из себя представляет подарок альфы. Посмотрев непонимающе на Лукаса, он снова продолжил поиски чего-то, что могло бы напоминать презент. Заодно, Ли успел разложить все по местам: ручки и карандаши в пенал, тетради и книжки в правильное положение и по размеру, а мусор выбрасывал прямо на пол: потом разберется. Когда рука Джено прощупала предмет в форме прямоугольной призмы, он понял, что это и есть подарок. 

Вытянув из бездны рюкзака руку, Джено увидел пред собой коробку в дорогой упаковке. Это оказались духи дорогой марки, которые предназначались для альф. Как-то омега сказала, что его друзья начали подозревать запах Лукаса, и было бы классно прикупить себе дорогой одеколон, чтобы запах держался дольше. Вон сразу же определил данную информацию в папку «важные» и после школы пошел в магазин ароматов. Джено был невероятно удивлен. 

\- Пока твой запах не сформировался, будет безопаснее что-нибудь пшикать на себя, - все также сонно сказал Лукас. 

\- Тебя не беспокоит, эм, что я, вообще, слегка пахну тобой? - немного боясь спалиться, спросил Джено. 

\- Как ни странно, нет. Хотя я сначала не мог понять, почему, но потом понял.

\- И к чему ты пришел?

\- Ну как можно устоять перед таким альфой как я? - с ухмылкой ответил Лукас, и Джено закатил глаза: ему нечего бояться.


	5. Глава 5

Жизнь Джено шла обычным ходом. Все происходило также, как и в период до инициации. К нему все еще временами подходили омеги и пытались привлечь его внимание. Однако, Джено реагировал уже не с таким энтузиазмом: он лишь слабо улыбался и кивал, делая вид, что увлечен беседой. Честно говоря, подросток уже снисходительнее относился к омегам и редко злился на их флирт. Возможно, то, что они с Лукасом продолжали хранить свой секрет, как-то помогал уменьшить стресс. 

Единственное, что действовало на нервы молодой омеги, были подарки, оставленные тайным поклонником. И что еще хуже - подарки становились все более изощрённые. Джено каждый раз боялся заходить в класс, потому что не хотел опять обнаружить на своей парте пакет дорогих конфет и уже огромный букет цветов. 

Джено ненавидел тот факт, что кто-то реально ухаживает за ним словно он омега. Точнее, он и есть омега, но ведь никто об этом не знает. Вот это и беспокоило брюнета. Либо кто-то из омег, действительно, привык к таким странным подходам к альфам, либо кто-то догадался о том, что Джено бросает всем пыль в глаза, и решил так знатно издеваться над ним. И Ли испугался. 

Он попросил Джемина проследить, кто оставляет эти посылки, потому что до этого как бы Джено не пытался шпионить, ему не получалось стать свидетелем самой доставки. На слова омеги Джемин рассмеялся подобно какому-нибудь антагонисту: альфа сказал другу, что тот может не переживать, и он без всяких препятствий узнает этого подлеца в лицо. 

После занятий и перед тем, как встретиться с Лукасом, Джено сел напротив Джемина в столовой, чтобы разузнать, наконец, кто мог оказаться этим тайным воздыхателем. В конечном итоге, Джемин извинялся и объяснял, что его отвлекли парни из книжного клуба, поэтому он не смог найти виновника последних переживаний Джено. В связи с этим, омега билась головой о стол школьной столовой, не понимая, как он мог вообще доверить такое дело этому юному дарованию. Джемин не знал, как еще извиниться, и подложил свою ладонь под лоб Ли, и теперь Джено бился головой о более мягкую поверхность. 

\- Вы еще не ушли? - подсел к ним Марк, который заметил своих друзей в школе в такое время. - Что случилось? Почему он бьется? 

\- Я профукал курьера, - выдохнул На, сжимая челюсть от боли, исходящей от ударов лбом омеги об его руку. 

\- Курьер? - хмурил Марк брови. - Вы про те подарки от парня Джено?

\- У меня нет парня, - поднял резко голову Джено и посмотрел злым взглядом на старшего. 

Джено уже вновь хотел продолжить биться лбом, как его голову обхватили руки На и не дали этого сделать. Вообще, Джемин в последнее время все чаще прикасался к другу. Когда Донхек очередной раз вел спор с Марком, Джемин поворачивался верхней частью тела к Джено и качался от смеха в сторону омеги, слегка обнимая его. Когда они выходили куда-нибудь их скромной компанией: в основном, они приходили в кафе или парк, где катались скейтеры; Джемин неосознанно занимал место рядом с Ли. Ченле один раз был поражен наглостью шатена, когда тот попросил его передвинуться, хотя тому было б легче присесть где-нибудь с краю. В итоге, всем шестерым пришлось засуетиться с подносами с едой на руках, пока Джено спокойно отправлял сообщение Вону, в котором говорилось, что сегодня, к сожалению, он не сможет подойти. 

Однако, Джемину не нравился новый запах, которым в последнее время пользовался его друг. Альфа не переносил такой терпкий запах вокруг Ли, но старался игнорировать это неудобство. В любом случае, для него этот одеколон был намного лучше того кофейного запаха. Конечно, Джемин переживал, что эта новая деталь взрослой жизни помешает их дальнейшему общению: факт того, что природный запах Джено бесил его больше, чем этот мерзкий одеколон, как-то пугал На. Но, немного поразмыслив, Джемин пришел к выводу, что не зря они живут в цивилизованном мире и что нужно пользоваться его преимуществом, а именно дарами индустрии ароматов. Как-нибудь позже Джемин подарит духи получше. 

Насчет этого тайного воздыхателя, Джемин как-то не парился. Ему самому было любопытно, кто эта омега, которая имела явно характер альфы. На внутри посмеивался от реакции Джено на это ухаживание и качал головой от подобных выкидонов. Когда обнаруживался очередной подарок на парте Ли, Джемин включал внутреннего критика и проговаривал в мыслях, что омега опять промахнулась с выбором. Ну, кто дарит огромный букет роз парню, которому, вообще, нравится небрежно сложенная композиция из веток сирени. Сам Джемин как-то решил сорвать это растение, потому что Джено верил, что если найдет пятилистовой цветок, то сможет сдать экзамен на отлично. Они вдвоем нажевались потом десятками цветков, и Ли, на самом деле, смог отлично сдать все промежуточные контрольные. Разумеется, Джемин не верил в эту чепуху, но продолжал рвать ветки сирени для друга. 

\- Ты даже не читаешь книги, с каких пор к тебе подходят с книжного клуба? - обратился Джено к Джемину. 

\- Мангу-то я читаю, - честно ответил На, и омега закатила глаза. 

\- Я не думаю, что вы сможете вычислить его, - продолжил Марк. - Подарки доставляет курьер, и он не имеет право рассекречивать информацию о клиенте. Тебе придется потерпеть, пока сам отправитель не объявится. 

И Джено зарычал, взявшись за волосы.

___

Запершись в уборной для альф на первом этаже, Джено пытался сдержать свои стоны, пока Лукас выцеловывал его шею, стараясь не оставлять никаких засосов: это было их правило. Другое правило гласило то, что они являются никем для друг друга. Во-первых, Джено не хотелось иметь никого на своем хвосте в будущем. Во-вторых, Лукас ведь все еще тот обожатель омег, а вся история, творившаяся между ним и Ли, служила лишь дружеской любовью. Чисто для снятия напряжения. Дальше альфа не задумывался, почему он должен расслабляться именно со своим товарищем по команде.

Их интимные отношения находились на том же уровне: иногда они дрочили друг другу, иногда отсасывали друг другу. И Вон даже удивлялся, что ему это было, в принципе, достаточно. Конечно, альфе хотелось зайти дальше, и он мог спокойно пойти к какой-либо омеге для полноценного секса, но почему-то руки Джено, блуждающие по его телу, и эти милые всхлипывания, исходящие от него, возбуждали Лукаса сильнее любого другого проникновения. Эти мысли пугали Вона уже меньше. Они были словно вспышки от камер: заставляли замирать сердце альфы, а после исчезали в то же мгновение, забирая всю тревогу с собой. Лукас научился отключать свою голову и просто продолжал идти по неизведанной дороге. С одной стороны, альфе не нравилась эта неизвестность, с другой - будоражила. И лишь только для последнего чувства, Лукас продолжал искать квартиру, в который они с Джено могли бы потом спокойно уединиться. 

\- Слушай, - прошептал альфа за ухом, - у меня скоро начнется гон. Ты сможешь выручить? 

Последние две недели, Лукас был грубым: он начал кусать плечо Ли и сжимать его бедра так, что на них потом оставались синяки. Джено, честно признаться, понравились эти новые ощущения, но Лукаса они беспокоили, потому что, помимо них, у альфы появились частые головные боли. Во время занятий, Вон крутил карандаш в руке, подрагивая одной ногой, чтобы как-нибудь успокоить свое тревожное состояние. Его одноклассник, ЯнЯн, тыкал под бок ручкой, чтобы тот прекратил дергать ногу. «Это сильно отвлекает», - говорил Лю, и Лукас, стиснув зубы, качал головой. 

Еще Вон стал до жути нетерпеливым и требовал больше встреч с Джено. Ему не нравилось, когда тот задерживался, но старался не предъявлять ничего, так как, согласно их договору, они являлись никем друг для друга. Только после их очередных ласк, Лукас немного успокаивался и выпивал таблетку, протянутую Джено от головной боли. Джено предложил ему сходить в больницу, так как причина недуга может быть очень серьезной. Поначалу, альфа отнекивался и говорил, что это пустая трата времени и что он сможет справиться со всем этим сам. Однако, неделя прошла, а боль все не уходила. Тогда Ли пригрозил ему, что, если тот не сходит, то он больше не будет приходить на их встречи. Это подействовало на Вона. 

Как оказалось, причина была несерьезной. У Лукаса вот-вот должен был начаться его первый в жизни гон, поэтому все проходило острее, чем у зрелого альфы. Со своей белозубой улыбкой Лукас вышел из больницы, чувствуя новый прилив сил. Он становится настоящим альфой, и как эта новость могла не радовать?

\- Справку мы вам выпишем. Таблетки для смягчения гона, к сожалению, мы не имеем права выписывать в силу вашего совсем молодого организма, - говорил врач. 

\- Все нормально, - улыбался радостно подросток: ему и не хотелось как-то блокировать природный процесс, потому что именно он делал его настоящим альфой. 

\- Вы, как понимаю, - сделал паузу мужчина, - имеете партнера? 

\- Нет, - помотал отрицательно головой молодой альфа.

И врач устало выдохнул. В его практике было много моментов, когда его советы были проигнорированы молодыми людьми, и, в конце концов, все оборачивалось нежелательной беременностью. Как бы он не старался вдалбливать в головы не ставшим еще на свои ноги подросткам, они все равно возвращались к нему с такими сюрпризами. И, на сей раз, перед ним сидит еще один уверенный в своих силах неопытный альфа, который явно врал ему в лицо. Подросток имел уже более-менее сформированный запах самца, но при этом он был еще окутан тонким слоем омежьего. В связи с этим, врач скептически смотрел на молодого пациента, желая почитать и тому свои «бесполезные» нотации. 

\- Знаете, - все-таки начал взрослый, - гон имеет одну уникальную черту - он может вызвать течку у омеги. К счастью, течка такого не может сделать, а то творился бы полный хаос…

\- Я это знаю, доктор, - продолжал улыбаться Лукас, не догадываясь ни о чем. 

\- Знаешь? Отлично, - сотрудник больницы пытался найти подход к подростку: может ему на этот раз удастся помочь кому-то не испортить свою жизнь. - И ты, должно быть, знаешь, что синхронизация течки и гона повышает вероятность зачать новую жизнь. 

Доктор выставил перед Лукасом свои руки в разные стороны и соединил их, подкрепляя свои последние слова. Вон при этом терпеливо слушал странную речь взрослого, не понимая, зачем тому приходится пересказывать курс биологии средней школы. Несмотря на это, подросток решил продолжить слушать, так как пребывал в достаточно приподнятом настроении. 

\- Поэтому рекомендуется проводить гон в одиночку до наступления двадцати одного года **как минимум** , - врач словно глядел в душу Лукасу, и школьник немного отпрянул, хотя они, и так, сидели друг от друга на приличном расстоянии. ****

\- Понял, - выдавил Вон.

\- Точно? - и школьник напоследок кивнул головой. 

Лукас, на самом деле, не переживал насчет всего того, что ему сказал доктор. Он, изначально, планировал не иметь никакого контакта с омегами во время своего гона. Он это знал давно, и он не глупый. Как ребенок с обеспеченной семьи, Лукас думал поступить в университет, найти работу, а потом уже задуматься о получении степени магистра. Заводить семью не было в планах Вона, по крайней мере, до тридцати лет. Альфа, конечно, любил играть с детьми и умилялся внутри, когда видел смеющихся родителей, попивающих чай вечерком. Однако, Лукас все еще молодой, и его гормоны играли вовсю. Он хотел бы от души нагуляться. К тому же, сам характер альфы о говорил о том, что тот подольше останется холостяком: уж больно любит он внимание противоположного пола. 

Прямо говоря, Лукасу было все еще шестнадцать, и он явно не горел желанием, становиться отцом-подростком, поэтому с хорошим настроением Лукас поплелся в туалет, уже думая о мягких губах Джено на своих. В его голове возникла мысль: стоит хотя бы попробовать спросить другого альфу о такой своеобразной услуге. В благодарность, Вон готов был помочь Ли с его гоном. Конечно, были сомнения насчет того, позволит ли ему Джено зайти дальше привычного, но Ли уже уверенно чувствовал себя, когда делал минет ему. И, если Лукас хорошенько попросит его, то тот также смягчится и разрешит ему такую непристойность. 

\- Хмм? - выдохнул от ласок Джено, пытаясь обработать вопрос от альфы. 

\- Не против провести со мной гон? - прервал поцелуи Лукас и столкнул их лбы, смотря в глаза омеге. 

Джено еле-еле приходил в себя. Когда легкая эйфория от нежностей постепенно исчезала, брюнет округлил глаза от удивления. Подобное предложение было слишком интимного характера. Такой вопрос задавался омеге, когда пара достаточно долго находилась в отношениях. Естественно, за этим решением шло что-то серьезное, например, создание семьи. И, сейчас, Лукас задавал ему этот вопрос. Задавал вопрос Джено, думая, что он альфа. Это еще больше смутило Ли. 

\- Знаю, звучит сумасшедше. Но ты подумай: здесь нет никаких рисков. Мы оба альфы. Если тебя смущает, что я…ты понял, то я могу запросто предложить свою помощь в твой гон, - Лукас говорил быстро подобно ребенку, который хотел донести идею через свою сумбурную речь. - Насчет квартиры и всего прочего договариваюсь я. 

\- Всего прочего? - промямлил Джено.

\- Отмазка от школы, презервативы, смазка? 

Джено смутился. Лукас, очевидно, никогда не дождется, когда ему придется помогать Джено с гоном, а просить того, помочь с течкой, - сразу отпадает. Таким образом, было понятно, что плюсов было больше у Лукаса. Альфа, сам не догадываясь, нашел себе омегу для своего первого гона, и это было очень опасно. Но Джено этого не понимал: он не осознавал всей ответственности. Все, о чем думала молодая омега, было то, что он, наконец, нашел нелегального поставщика супрессантов. 

Когда надежда начала медленно угасать, к Джено пришло сообщение от одного парня, который был готов продать ему нелегально блокаторы. И омега уже пищала в душе от радости. В назначенный день, они встретились с поставщиком возле одного маленького книжного магазинчика. Джено получил обещанные ему медикаменты, а незнакомец - свои деньги. 

Все произошло очень быстро, и это немного напрягало омегу. Но, вспомнив все свои страдания и переживания, Джено успокоился и уже на следующий день ходил весь радостным в школе. Даже тысячный подарок от тайного поклонника не испортило его настроение. К тому же вместо того, чтобы выбросить, Джено впервые разрешил Джемину съесть конфеты.

\- Почему ты такой радостный? - подозрительно уставился Джемин на брюнета, жуя те самые сладости. 

\- А что? Разве нельзя быть радостным? - улыбнулся другу Джено своими глазами-полумесяцами. 

\- Как бы нет, - немного задумчиво протянул альфа, все еще наблюдая за Ли, который теперь пел какую-то песню себе под нос. - Конфеты что-то невкусные…

Все еще стоя под пристальным взглядом альфы, который так и умолял его согласиться, Джено пытался собрать все свои мысли воедино. Лукас уже сказал ему, что он будет договариваться насчет всего остального: вплоть до мелочей. Джено уже имеет при себе супрессанты, которые помогут гону не вызвать его течку. Все складывалось идеально. Если говорить о несуществующих будущих гонах Джено, то омега сможет убедить альфу, что у него уже есть свой партнер в лице другой омеги. По сути, Вон и не должен возникать, потому что они и не встречаются. Однако, Джено все еще скучал по старому сексу, и Лукас сможет помочь ему в этом без необходимости какого-либо гона. Джено просто попросит его, и тот будет обязан согласиться на это. 

\- Хорошо, - прошептал Джено. 

\- Господи, серьезно, - прикрыл глаза Лукас, прежде чем затянуть Ли в страстный поцелуй. - Спасибо.

___

Бывали редкие дни, когда папа Джено уезжал в командировку на какой-нибудь семинар. В такие моменты в доме происходила паника: ЧонУ «пытался» убраться в квартире, отец разбирался с инструкцией по использованию стиральной машины, а Джено выкидывал очередную подгоревшую еду в мусорное ведро. Спустя несколько лет, они кое-как приспособились к временному выживанию без главной омеги их семейства. Теперь, отец занимался готовкой, Джено был ответственным за уборку квартиры, а ЧонУ нажимал на кнопку стиральной машины. Конечно, ЧонУ потом пришлось уехать заграницу, и эту кнопку уже нажимал Джено.

На этот раз, они снова остались одни. Радостный папа собирал вещи в поездку, рассказывая о научной работе, которой он занимался в течении трех лет. Джено было неинтересно, но он все равно продолжал слушать, с грустью наблюдая, как человек, который держал их дом в балансе, собирался вот-вот нарушить инь-янь своим уходом. Разумеется, подросток был счастлив, что его папа продолжает заниматься своей любимой работой и саморазвивается, но что еще поделать с сентиментальной душой ребенка? Сентиментальной? Правильней будет сказать ленивой, учитывая то, что брюнету приходилось плестись вместе с отцом в продуктовый в момент отсутствия папы.

\- Джено, поищи кетчуп, который выглядит как на фотографии, - отец подвел к лицу младшей омеги телефон.

Папа заранее написал список продуктов и рецепты к каждому блюду. К тому же, он приложил фотографию каждой упаковки, так как альфа семейства игнорировал бренды и покупал все самое дорогое, потому что считал, что цена оправдывалась качеством. «Джен, ты должен сопровождать отца в супермаркете. Он совсем не умеет покупать нужное и тратится на такие дорогие, но невкусные соусы!», - пожаловался ему папа, когда приехал с прошлого семинара и увидел ужас, творящийся в доме. И, вот, уставший от учебы Джено пришлось идти за продуктами вместе со своим отцом. 

\- Вот, держи, - протянул кетчуп он. 

\- О, ты быстро. Ты уверен, что это точно он? - смотрел взрослый альфа на упаковку через свои очки. 

\- Конечно, ты на фотографию взгляни. Они выглядят одинаково. 

\- Ага, вижу. Спасибо.

Джено со скучающим видом шел сбоку от тележки, думая о том, каково это провести гон с альфой. Ему было немного страшно: все-таки у Лукаса он будет первым. С другой стороны, Ли было любопытно. Хотя Вон упомянул презервативы, что означало, что все должно быть правильно по мерам безопасности, Джено интересовала тема узла. Начиная с двенадцати лет, брюнет начал задумываться о чувстве, вызванном этим узлом. Старшеклассники, которые обучали его на заднем дворе школы, говорили, что это слишком большое удовольствие: не все омеги пьют противозачаточные и не все те, кто пьет их, позволяют кончить внутрь. «Но как-то уломал одного, и, да, это такой экстаз», - говорил один из альф на три класса старше него. К большому несчастью подростка, Джено не сможет испытать того, что испытал тот альфа, поэтому Джено слегка коснулась мысль об удовольствии, получаемое омегой. Оно такое блаженное, как и у альф?

\- Нам нужно купить спагетти, - вывел из своих мыслей голос отца. - Это в какой отдел?

\- Спагетти? - растерянно посмотрел Джено. - Туда.

И когда Джено уверенно указал пальцем в сторону отдела с макаронами, он увидел то, что не хотел бы сейчас увидеть. Прямо перед ними чуть дальше стоял доктор Чхве, которому Джено сломал очки тогда в больнице и которого его отец знает как хорошего знакомого. Мистер Чхве спокойно держал две упаковки с хлопьями и пытался понять, какую из них лучше взять. У омеги началась паника: если его отец и мистер Чхве встретятся, тогда его секрет раскроется. Джено не был еще финансово стабилен, чтобы просто уйти из дома без каких-либо потерь, так что мозгу подростка пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы придумать что-то на скорую руку. 

\- Воу, отец! - встал перед тележкой Джено, блокируя вид спереди. 

\- Что такое? - взглянул на своего сына альфа, отлипая от экрана телефона. 

\- Почему бы нам сначала не купить соки? Они в другой стороне, - улыбалась нервно омега.

\- Может лучше сначала спагетти, они же прям там… - отец пытался выглянуть, но Джено снова заблокировал вид. 

\- Бум! Говорят такие акции сейчас на соки, вдруг мы не успеем.

\- Я думаю, когда говорят, что сейчас идут акции, это означает, что они будут идти еще примерно неделю, а не прямо сейчас. Так что давай возьмем сначала спагетти, а потом к твоим сокам, - двинул тележку отец. 

Джено слегка вспотел. Ему не удалось убедить отца, поэтому пришлось перейти к плану Б. 

\- Я сейчас, - побежал подросток, не слыша слова отца. 

\- И что с ним не так? - пробурчал взрослый альфа, неспешно двигая тележкой в сторону нужного отдела. 

Джено бежал как мог. Ему сильно не хотелось портить все именно в такой момент. Сейчас ему шестнадцать, и ему нужно было врать еще два года. После окончания школы, он с легкостью признается в своей лжи. Джено пообещал себе. Главное - подросток должен был оставаться альфой перед всей своей школой. Затем, он уедет куда-нибудь заграницу как его брат, и придумает еще один план, но это так в далеком будущем. Сейчас, ему нужно было сделать так, чтобы мистер Чхве не появился перед его отцом. 

\- Мистер Чхве, - весь запыхавшийся с улыбкой стоял Джено перед взрослым. 

\- О, Джено! Давно не виделись. Как твои дела? Ты уже привык? - последний вопрос чуть осторожно произнес доктор. 

\- Конечно! - врал нагло Ли. 

\- Это хорошая новость. Я слышу, ты даже нашел себе альфу. 

\- Альфу? А, да, альфа, -нервно проговорил брюнет, посматривая в сторону отца. 

\- Главное - защита. Ты понимаешь…

\- Мистер Чхве, - перебил старшего Джено, понимая, что отец приближается. 

\- Эм, да? - выгнул правую бровь в недоумении доктор. 

\- Вы знали, что там идут акции? - восторженно произнес подросток. 

\- Где? - мистер Чхве глядел туда, куда указывал палец Джено.

\- Вон там, - произнесла омега перед тем, как толкнуть взрослого на пирамиду, выстроенную из банок зеленого гороха.

«Боже, простите меня», - подумал Джено и убежал с места преступления. Его план был успешно выполнен. Вокруг доктора Чхве образовалась толпа любопытных людей и, вдобавок, прибежали обеспокоенные сотрудники. Таким образом, они мешали его отцу увидеть врача. К тому же, если вдруг сам мистер Чхве решился бы побежать за ним, то его бы просто так не отпустил бы персонал. Кое-какие банки гороха стали непригодными. 

\- Что там случилось? - спросил у него отец, разглядывая толпу вдалеке. 

\- Да, ничего такого: мужчина поскользнулся и упал на пирамиду из гороха. 

\- Бывают же такие неуклюжие люди.

\- Ага, - согласилась омега, уже поворачивая тележку в противоположную сторону, - давай тогда обойдем? Там слишком много народа. 

И его отец согласился. Пройдя по остальному списку, Джено спокойно укладывал нужные продукты. «Это был всего лишь единственный экстренный момент», - утешал себя брюнет. Руки уже не тряслись, и дыхание пришло в норму. Теперь он мог спокойно идти вместе со своим отцом к кассе без страха, быть разоблаченным. Джено сам убедился, что мистер Чхве покинул супермаркет после того, как он выплатил всю неустойку. Разумеется, Джено уже планировал возместить все то, что он сделал доктору. Он накопит достаточно денег, чтобы прикупить какое-нибудь дорогое шампанское или вино, какое покупают его родители, когда идут к кому-то в гости. Да, подросток умел чувствовать вину, поэтому он и прикидывал примерную цену на такую дорогую покупку и так увлекся, что не заметил знакомые кроссовки перед собой. 

\- На Джемин, - радостно назвал имя его друга отец, - так давно тебя не видел. Ты что здесь делаешь? 

\- Отец снова задерживается на работе, так что я пришел за продуктами, - ответил молодой альфа, не отрывая взгляда с Джено. 

\- Должно быть, какие-то сложности возникли - раз так задерживается. 

\- Да, так. Ничего необычного. А мистер Ли снова уехал на семинар? 

\- Ох, да! - театрально выдохнул взрослый альфа. - Вот, мы с Джено и мучаемся. Даже не знаем, как выжить без нашего папы… Слушай, Джемин, не хочешь присоединиться к ужину? Дома быть одному все равно скучно, да и мы не особо хороши в кулинарии. Я слышал от сына, что ты очень хорошо готовишь.

\- Отец, я думаю, не стоит, - начал уже Джено.

\- Почему это? - спросил удивленно его отец, а Джемин слегка сощурил глаза на слова друга. 

В прошлом, Джемин часто оставался у Джено дома. Они любили играть в приставку, смотреть фильмы. Джемин иногда обсуждал сериалы с его папой, а с отцом болтал о ситуации в стране. Джено закатывал глаза, когда происходило последнее. Он просто не мог понять, когда это его друг вообще интересовался политикой, если единственное, что он делал, было чтение манги, видеоигры и взрослые омеги. 

Несмотря на странную химию между его другом и его родителями, Джено всегда был рад приходу Джемина: с ним всегда можно было хорошенько повеселиться. Однако, сейчас, когда Джено являлся омегой, подобная ситуация не приветствовалась. В квартире находился его естественный запах. И, если родители как-то игнорировали странновато сладкий запах у их альфы-сына в силу того, что им природой не заложено слышать его на высоком уровне, то Джемин мог все быстро понять, так как являлся одним из потенциальных кандидатов в партнеры Джено. 

\- Он уже взял продукты, и, скорее всего, у него есть свои планы на вечер.

\- У меня нет никаких планов, - быстро среагировал На. 

\- Отлично. А продукты ты можешь оставить у нас в холодильнике. Ну раз все решено, тогда пойдемте? - обрадовался отец Джено.

\- С удовольствием, - ответил Джемин, улыбаясь во все зубы. 

И Джено оставалось только надеяться, что ничего плохо не произойдёт.


	6. Глава 6

В доме была странноватая атмосфера. Так как изначально Джено планировал спокойно поужинать с отцом, а затем завалиться к себе в комнату, то желание готовить по всем канонам как-то не было по душе подростка. И, к его великому сожалению, он дружил с парнем, который просто обожал, по версии Ли, излишества в кулинарии. И теперь вместо того, чтобы просто сварить лапшу и положить уже приготовленный его папой фарш, Джено стоял в фартуке и лепил печенье с шоколадной крошкой. 

Джемин также стоял рядом с другом в фартуке и, улыбаясь, проверял соль поставленного тушиться фарша. Именно На предложил приготовить десерт в качестве благодарности за приглашение на ужин. Сначала мистер Ли отговаривал юного альфу и говорил, что не очень и гостеприимно будет заставлять второго готовить, но Джемин имел дар уговаривать. Таким образом, жертвой двух сил стал Джено: мистер Ли пошел на уступки только потому, что его сын поможет гостю. 

Джено не любил находиться на кухне. Разумеется, он был не против прибраться там и помыть посуду: уборку-то он обожал. Но сама готовка отнимала у омеги столько сил. Он каждый день видел, как его папа мучился от того, что не знал, что можно приготовить на следующий день. К тому же, взрослая омега работала, поэтому он еще должен был думать о том, чтобы прикупить и что подать на завтрак, обед и ужин заранее. 

Во время происходящего на кухне процесса, Джено изумлялся тому, как Джемин еще умудрялся готовить вкусные блюда, потому что тот вообще не парился о поддержке чистоты на рабочем месте. То заляпает кофту кремом, то выронит нарезанные кусочки сладкого перца, то запачкает случайно лицо мукой. Джено вечно приходилось прибирать и смотреть за альфой: закатывать ему рукава и вытирать влажной салфеткой щеки. Конечно, омега не забывала при этом ворчать и читать нотации тому, что тот никогда не станет шеф-поваром с таким отношением к кухне. 

\- Ты же в курсе, что столько затрат будет за нерациональное использование ингредиентов, - в очередной раз ругал Джено друга, когда тот обмазал ему нос растопленным шоколадом. 

\- Нет, не в курсе, - улыбался Джемин, смотря на недовольного парня. 

\- И как тогда ты выживешь? - вытирал свой нос Джено.

\- С тобой хоть как, - прошептал альфа, зная, что вопрос был риторическим. 

\- А? 

\- Ничего. 

Лапша еще варилась, поэтому Джемин присоединился к Джено лепить печенье, не позабыв включить духовку греться. Альфа не мог сосредоточиться: его так и тянуло посмотреть на сидящего рядом парня. Взгляд Джено был сосредоточенным, его ресницы подрагивали. И эта его милая родинка под глазом.  
Джемин бы дальше спокойно посматривал на Ли, если бы не его одеколон. Шатен как раз из-за этого и согласился на предложение мистера Ли: он хотел расспросить своего друга напрямую. Зачем Джено сдался этот искусственный запах? Какая правда скрывается за этим всем? Неужели, Джемин не был достаточно хорошим другом, которому Джено мог бы все рассказать?

Что еще больше бесило Джемина — это то, что Джено явнозавел себе таинственного нового «друга». Это был кто-то, кто стал к нему ближе, чем Джемин. И На стало любопытно до жути: кто этот человек, который сумел подобраться к такому скрытному парню как его друг. Джемин никогда не считал себя собственником. Он сам любил свободу и думал, что и другие имеют право на нее. Однако, что-то так поменялось, что теперь Джемин не мог тихо сидеть на своем месте и наблюдать, как кто-то с хитрой ухмылкой уводит его немного наивного Джено. 

\- Ты где купил духи? - начал с простого альфа. 

\- М, - приподнял слегка брови Джено, так как вопрос резко прервал тишину, - в магазине духов, - рассмеялся он.

\- Дорогие, наверное, - На проигнорировал подкол омеги и продолжил разговор. 

\- Да, есть такое…

\- Зачем купил? - Джено на этот раз хмурил брови: уж слишком походило все это на допрос. 

\- Зачем спрашиваешь? Купить хочешь?

Поэтому Джено и не хотел никого приглашать в свой дом, в особенности Джемина. Разумеется, омега надеялась, что каким-то чудным образом тема ароматов будет проигнорирована. Однако, когда квартира так и пахла его цитрусовым запахом, было очень наивно полагать на такой хэппи энд. 

Джено сидел напрягшись. Джемин сидел слишком близко, и в кухне из-за готовки было жарко, что еще сильнее способствовало выработке природного запаха. Брюнет начал подозревать, что его друг о чем-то догадывается. Но, как говорится, нужно играть до конца. Необходимо было держать себя в ежовых рукавицах, так как, возможно, Джемин блефует. 

\- Нет, просто зачем покупать мерзкий одеколон, когда ты пахнешь таким дразнящим грейпфрутом?

И он понял: тот не блефует. В панике Джено повернул голову и встретился с серьезным взглядом друга, который словно пытался залезть ему в душу и выудить всю истину. Наступило молчание. Ли не знал, что нужно говорить дальше: либо он продолжит врать, либо он признается во всем. Ни то, ни другое не было по душе омеге. С одной стороны, в квартире они были не одни. Отец мог в любое время зайти и услышать всю правду, которую Джено начал бы рассказывать согласно второму сценарию; с другой - Джено не смог бы соврать Джемину, потому что он начал бы предательски запинаться перед энергией альфы.

\- Кто тебе их купил, Джено? - альфа вновь взял инициативу в свои руки. - Я знаю, ты не смог бы этого сделать.

\- Что ты вообще знаешь? - брюнет хотел произнести слова с уверенностью, но получилось робко.

\- Я не знаю лишь одного: кто купил их тебе? - Джемин уже давил своим запахом друга. 

Джено все еще сомневался в том, что Джемин знает, что он омега. Он знал На хорошо, поэтому и был в голове некий голос, который говорил ему, что друг его разводит. Когда они сидели их большой компанией, ребята часто выражали недовольство по поводу запаха Джено. Конечно, омегу эту доставало. Было очень ожидаемо, что кто-то начнет эту тему будучи не в компании. Он боялся: если он останется с кем-то наедине, а именно с Донхеком или Джемином, то весь идеальный мир Джено в тот же момент распадется. 

Что касалось второго парня: в целом, после первого дня в школе, Джемин находился в статусе расследования. Из-за учебы, конечно, ему приходилось прерывать свои, как думал альфа, детские забавы. Джемин считал, что само скрытное поведение Ли так и манило нарушить его личное пространство. Да, На подозревал, что его друг нетрадиционной ориентации и что он мутит с этим неприятным типом Ким Доеном. Каждый раз, когда Джемин представлял их зажимающихся где-то, все его тело покрывалось мурашками от такого ужаса. Ему, честно говоря, хотелось блевать. 

Но прошло достаточно большое количество времени, и Джено нигде не был замечен с этим придурком. Когда начали поступать эти примитивные подарки, Джемину, как говорилось ранее, было все равно. Он-то слишком хорошо знал предпочтения своего друга и как-то об этом не переживал. «А почему я не должен переживать? Или почему я должен? И, вообще, зачем я об этом задумался?», - крутилось в голове юного альфы во время урока химии. 

Джемин наблюдал издалека, но ничего подозрительного не увидел. Ли все еще ходил на тренировки. Однако, в какое-то время, после перемен Джено начал приходить весь помятым, и тогда На поймал хоть какую-то зацепку. Как-то альфа вышел вслед за другом в уборную, но как только Джено зашел внутрь, Джемин носом встретился с дверью. В связи с этим, шатен решил подождать того в коридоре и позже поймать с поличным. К сожалению, то ли у директора нюх на него, то ли судьба его так невзлюбила, что Джемина вечно вытуривали стоять возле туалета и гоняли в класс. 

Ренджун говорил ему уже несколько раз, что у него какой-то нездоровый интерес к личной жизни Джено. Джемин в защиту сказал, что разве не всем интересно узнать, с кем тайно встречается Ли. «Марк тоже когда-то давно скрывал свои отношения, но почему-то тебя это не интересовало», - твердо прокомментировал Хуан, и Джемин помотал головой. Ничего тот не понимает. 

Раздумывая над словами Ренджуна, Джемин шел между стеллажами с продуктами. Ну, не интересовали его отношения Марка. Это правда. Марк был слишком скучным для него. Это был тот тип людей, которые влюбляются с первого взгляда и затем женятся на своей первой любви. Слишком слащаво для Джемина, не его формат. А, вот, Джено… А что с Джено? Тот вроде был того же сорта, что и старший Ли. Однако, в нем было что-то другое, что мотивировало Джемина следить за ним. И альфа не мог понять, что именно. Пребывая в своих мыслях, Джемин заметил пробегающую фигуру. Это был Джено, и На этому удивился. Он сразу же погнался за другом. 

Когда радостный На завернул в отдел с хлопьями, его улыбка мгновенно исчезла с лица, когда он заметил, что друг разговаривал с каким-то взрослым. Мужчина выглядел очень солидно: длинное черное пальто, круглые очки с золотой оправой, волнистые волосы были аккуратно уложены. «Неужели, это его типаж?», - в голове прокомментировал Джемин, чувствуя надобность, подойти поближе. Он спрятался за углом, оставив свою корзину с продуктами. 

\- Мистер Чхве, - с улыбкой Джено смотрел на того. 

\- О, Джено! Давно не виделись. Как твои дела? Ты уже привык? 

\- Конечно!

«К чему привык? К их тайным встречам?», - шок пробил Джемина, и он прикрыл рот ладонью. Нет, конечно, он и до этого подозревал Джено в том, что тот встречается с альфой, но, чтобы с такой большой разницей в возрасте. На призадумался: если бы он родился раньше, был бы он привлекательным для Ли. Джемин чуть ли не пустился в свои раздумья, где он видел себя в будущем, но ему помешал продолжившийся диалог. 

\- Это хорошая новость. Я слышу, ты даже нашел себе альфу. 

\- Альфу? А, да, альфа.

\- Главное - защита. Ты понимаешь…

Дальше Джемин уже не слушал. Альфа? Джено нашел себе альфу, и этот подозрительный мужчина отнесся к этому нормально? Это было очень странно. В голове юный альфа уже прорисовал сюжет, где этот взрослый лишает девственности Джено и шантажирует его продолжать спать с ним только из-за одного факта, что они оба альфы. Зная своего друга, Джемин был уверен, Джено мог бы скрывать все это только потому, что ему было бы дико стыдно. И единственным выходом для друга стал другой альфа. 

На покачал в шоке головой, полностью игнорируя присутствие дедушки, который так и ждал, когда подросток уже отойдет, и он сможет взять свои макароны. Джемин продолжил бы так и стоять, и придумывать такие нелепые ситуации, если бы не шум падающих жестяных банок. Школьник моментально сдвинулся с места, так как думал, что Джено в опасности. 

Пробираясь сквозь толпу любопытных людей, Джемин уже хотел протянуть руку упавшему другу, но сразу дернул ее, так как на полу валялся вовсе не Джено, как он думал, а тот мужчина. Джемин поднял голову и увидел убегающего Ли, и вздернул бровь. 

\- Прошу отойти, - сказал громко один из работников, поднимая пострадавшего. 

Мужчина воспользовался помощью и начал отряхивать пальто. Джемин все еще стоял рядом, даже когда люди начали расходиться, и осматривал взрослого теперь вблизи. 

\- Прошу прощения за такой инцидент, - произнес тот же работник. - По камерам видно, что вас толкнули. Мы сейчас же словим того парня и попросим его принести Вам…

\- Ничего не надо, - прервал его мужчина в пальто. 

\- Но как же компенсация? Банки гороха.

\- Я оплачу, - На расширил глаза. 

\- Вы оплатите? 

\- Да, тот парень - младший брат моего мужа, так что здесь ничего страшного. Так повздорили, - улыбнулся вежливо он сотруднику. 

\- А, хорошо, - кивнул персонал, - тогда подойдете к той стойке позже, как наберете продуктов, и мы решим вопрос.

Мужчина кивнул. Он хотел уже вернуться к своим хлопьям, но почувствовал чей-то взгляд на себе. Он увидел перед собой школьника, который без зазрения совести осматривал его. Взрослому альфе стало не по себе: у него порвалось пальто, что-то не так с лицом или очками? Чхве неуклюже осматривал все вокруг, думая, что подростку вскоре надоест на него смотреть. Однако, малец продолжал на него в открытую пялиться, и мужчина прочистил горло от неловкости.

\- Вы же соврали.

\- А? - удивился Чхве от неожиданного вопроса.

\- Вы не муж его брата, - уточнил Джемин.

\- А ты об этом, - задумчиво протянул мужчина. - Эм, можно поинтересоваться, кто ты?  
Тридцатипятилетний врач не вникал в происходящее. Ему, вообще, стало как-то боязно стоять рядом с подростками. Его удивляло: откуда столько агрессии могло скопиться в детях. Тем временем, Джемин раздумывал над тем, какую стратегию лучше выбрать. Он не хотел показаться слабым перед взрослым альфой, поэтому решение должно было быть мудрым. 

\- Я альфа того парня, который толкнул Вас, - твердо проговорил На.

\- Джено? - уточнил Чхве, потому что всякое бывает. 

\- Так вот как вы называете его.

\- Это его имя? -недоуменно сказал тот. 

\- Вы даже не скрываете то, что вы знакомы, - говорил юный альфа, словно готовясь в любой момент пойти в атаку. 

\- Ну, я его врач, - и тут до взрослого дошло. - Если ты о том, что я соврал, это для того, чтобы не выдавать подробностей посторонним людям. Обычно, всем приходит в голову мысль, что я врач психиатрической больницы, поэтому, сказав правду, это выставило бы Джено в некрасивом свете, особенно, после его действий.

\- Врач? - и тот кивнул. - Тогда зачем он вас толкнул?

\- Сам не знаю. Кажется, он все еще сильно переживает инициацию и зол на меня. Раз ты его альфа, то, надеюсь, ты ему поможешь, да? Ему необходимо постепенно привыкать к омежьей жизни, - Чхве все-таки положил в корзину медовые хлопья. 

\- Омежьей? - пробубнил Джемин, пытаясь обработать новую информацию. 

Зачем Джено привыкать к омежьей жизни? Ведь, он альфа…Разве что Джено, на самом деле, являлся омегой. «Джено - омега?!», - красным светом загорелся весь мозг Джемина, и теперь подросток не мог даже моргнуть. Он остолбенел. В голове промелькнули все моменты: где они сидят в столовой, где Джено холодно отвечает омегам, где сам На слышит какой-то сладкий запах и не понимает откуда он идет. Все становится понятным: Джено, действительно, омега, и он скрывал это. Однако, Джемин не понимал: зачем он это делает. 

\- Все нормально? - нарисовался вновь доктор. - Мне нужно пройти к стойке, так что мне придется уйти. 

\- Хорошо, - быстро ответил подросток, уже думая о том, как бы поймать Джено. - До свидания, - резко поклонился На, удаляясь в неизвестное направление. 

«Прощай», - подумал Чхве, надеясь, что больше не столкнется с эмоциональным альфой своего такого же эмоционального пациента в этой жизни.

Возвращаясь к кухне, двое подростков находились в боевом настроении. Джемин был зол, что Джено все еще пытался врать ему, а Джено - то, что На продолжал лезть не в свое дело. 

\- Скажи: что ты знаешь? - не отступал Ли.

\- Джено, кто купил их? - процедил альфа в ответ. 

\- Ты…

\- Джен! - прервал напряженную атмосферу отец Джено, входя на кухню. - Тебе звонят вовсю. Какой-то Лукас. Думал, ты слышишь, а оказывается оставил на зарядке и увлекся печеньем. 

Джено выдохнул, плотно закрыв глаза. 

\- Значит, Вон, - холодно проговорил Джемин, смотря на омегу. 

То, что творилось внутри у парней, было миниатюрой хаоса. Джено было стыдно перед Джемином за то, что он столько времени скрывал от него правду. Помимо стыдобы, омегу переполняла злость: На получил свой ответ, и Джено оказался в проигрышном положении. Третье чувство касалось Лукаса. Джено испытывал вину перед другим альфой за то, что теперь их секрет знает еще кто-то. 

У Джемина в душе творился целый ураган эмоций. В нем вовсю разыгрался его внутренний альфа. Как бы ни отрицал На, что они с Лукасом друг другу приходились врагами, они с Воном, действительно, недолюбливали друг друга. Джемин считал парня самовлюбленным, чересчур уверенным и высокомерным. И почему-то из всех доступных альф в школе Джено выбрал именно Лукаса. Джемин был не на шутку зол. Он был готов вовсю рычать, метить запахом Ли, и проклинать вслух Вона. Однако, то, что в квартире присутствовал отец Джено, как-то сдерживало юного альфу. 

В конце концов, Джемин, еле сдерживаясь, вежливо попрощался с мистером Ли. На специально не смотрел в сторону омеги, так как это привело бы к неприятным последствиям. Джено же не отрывал взгляда с альфы. Ему было страшно, что в любой момент Джемин поменяет свое решение и раскроет всю правду его отцу. К счастью омеги, этого не произошло. Но факт остается фактом: Джемин знает, и Джено кранты.

___

Когда тренировка закончилась, Джено зашел в раздевалку и увидел широкую спину Лукаса, и прильнул к ней, обхватывая талию альфы. Вон взял маленькие бледные руки омеги в свои большие. Простояли они так пятнадцать минут. После Лукас отцепил руки Джено и повернулся к нему лицом, по привычке, приподнимая подбородок парня. Джено пристально на него смотрел, боясь вот-вот разрушить момент.

\- Прости, нам стоит прекратить наши встречи, - прошептал альфа в губы.


	7. Глава 7

«Если все хорошо сейчас, то значит в будущем будет плохо», - так подумал Джено, сидя на своей кровати с открытым ноутбуком. Шел очередной эпизод какого-то исторического сериала, но парень был увлечен сколько ни острым сюжетом, разворачивающимся прямо перед ним, а причиной такого резкого поведения Лукаса. После того, как смуглый альфа с грустью поцеловал его в последний раз, Джено сразу понял, что тот сделал это не по своей воле. Кто-то надавил на Вона. Это было очевидно. Естественно, Ли был не таким глупым, чтобы не понять, кто был этим самым человеком, который повлиял или даже запугал Лукаса. 

Единственным, кто мог это сделать, был Джемин. Джено не знал, с какого перепугу его друг решил, что их дела с Воном касались и его жизни. Омега уже даже не хотела понимать такого самовлюбленного альфу как На Джемин. Шла двадцатая минута эпизода, а Джено раздумывал, как он, вообще, терпел характер его лучшего друга все эти года. С одной стороны, было очень логично, что первым, кто узнал его секрет, оказался Джемин. С другой стороны, Джено был сильно разочарован его реакцией. 

Вместо того, чтобы войти в его положение в лучшем случае или разорвать дружбу в худшем, Джемин начал скандалить по поводу личной жизни омеги. Это и стало причиной того, что Ли, громко закрыв ноутбук, дотянулся до своего телефона и начал агрессивно печатать сообщения. Джено отчаянно хотелось дать понять альфе, что тот сам вырыл себе яму и теперь не имеет право даже подходить к Ли. Звучало очень по-детски. Однако, подростку было наплевать на весь этот этикет, и он просто отправлял огромный текст, который содержал все синонимы слова _разочарование_. 

К удивлению, Джемин сразу прочел все сообщения и уже сам набирал текст. После двух минут безуспешных попыток ответить на полные гнева сообщения от Джено, Джемин решил, что легче будет дозвониться до друга и разъяснить всю ситуацию самому. На знал, что у Ли есть такое свойство, как интерпретировать ситуацию в свою пользу. Возможно, если дело касалось двух посторонних людей, Джено безо всяких проблем мог сыграть роль честного, объективного, судьи, но, когда что-то было связано с самим Ли, у Джено всегда включался режим ребенка. Джемин всегда считал эту черту характера милым. Временами, Ченле хотелось просто раскрыть глаза Джено и доказать тому, что тот видит неполную картину, но Джемин вовремя подоспевал и качанием головы, незаметным для Джено, давал понять Чжону, что не стоит этого делать. Ченле закатывал глаза.

Джемин знал, что Джено считает себя самым ответственным в их компании и самым зрелым, поэтому и старался поддерживать этот его образ. Джемину и вправду было несложно играть дурачка и делать вид, что встревать в неприятности был его самым любимым увлечением. Где-то в конце средней школы, когда он по случайности споткнулся и разодрал себе колено (здесь стоит признать его неуклюжесть), он понял, что ему нравится, когда за ним ухаживают. Ему нравится, когда именно Джено заботится о нем. Эта мысль словно ветер ворвалась к нему в голову и, кружа воспоминания подобно розовым лепесткам цветущей вишни, всполошила душу юного альфы. 

\- Чего уставился? - вернул его к реальности голос Джено, который только что закончил обрабатывать его свежую рану. 

\- Как мне повезло, когда есть кто-то, кто готов лечить мои боевые ранения, - снова включил дурачка На.

\- Не смеши меня. Ты и боевые ранения? - помотал в неверии головой Ли, укладывая аккуратно вату и спирт обратно в аптечку. 

Такие моменты, разделенные лишь ими двоими, грели душу На. Парень обожал, когда его в шутку упрекал Джено, когда Ли подправлял его галстук или рубашку школьной формы, когда брюнет укрывал его одеялом на ночевке у него дома. Джемин притворялся спящим, чтобы потом наблюдать, как вздымается грудь Ли в полумраке.   
Поначалу Джемин сомневался в том, что испытывает правильные чувства к другу. Он их тщательно скрывал и, как оказалось, тщательно лишь для самого себя. 

\- Тебе лучше все рассказать, - посоветовал как-то ему неожиданно Марк в один из вечеров, проведенных в баре. 

\- Ты о чем?

\- Знаешь же, - ухмыльнулся чуть пьяный Ли, пританцовывая музыке, которая отдавалась с первого этажа. 

Джемин, вправду, знал о чем говорит старший. Джемин знал, какие чувства у него были к Джено. Он полностью осознал их, когда сидел на полу, опершись к стенке, и слышал стоны человека, которого любил. И Джемин был готов притворяться дурачком для того, чтобы обратить внимание Ли и выделить для себя маленькое место у того в душе. Джемин был готов терпеть и делать вид, что все нормально, чтобы не потерять связь с Джено. 

Когда пришли сообщения от Джено, где говорилось, чтобы шатен больше не разговаривал с ним, Джемин запаниковал. Он и не думал, что его действия будут иметь такой эффект. Да, он сглупил. Да, он поддался своим эмоциям. Джемин, действительно, об этом сильно жалеет. Однако, он не собирался разорвать хоть какой-то контакт с Джено. Даже если он просто останется другом для Ли, Джемин был готов бороться. И На набирал звонок уже во второй раз, все еще имея надежду, что Ли когда-нибудь да поднимет трубку.

\- Джено! - воскликнул Джемин, когда обнаружил, что Джено, наконец, ответил на звонок. 

\- Что? - со злостью отрезал тот.

\- Слушай, я был неправ. Я был слишком эмоционален и не должен был как-то упрекать тебя…

\- Поэтому ты посчитал разумным вмешиваться в мою личную жизнь?

\- И был неправ, - сердце Джемина бешено стучало, парень не знал, какие слова правильно будет произнести, чтобы не испортить ситуацию в худшую сторону.

\- Знаешь, я отвечу на твой вопрос, почему я скрываю, что я омега, - и Джемин почувствовал, как кровь приливает к голове. - Потому что я не ожидал никакой положительной реакции от того, кем я инициировался. К сожалению, я оказался прав. Первую реакцию, которую я получил, была твоя. И первым делом, что тебя заинтересовало было то, что с кем я сплю. И вместо того, чтобы как-то утешить меня, ты стал упрекать меня и вмешиваться в мою личную жизнь. Спасибо, тебе, мой лучший друг. Или лучше сказать, бывший лучший друг? Прощай.

\- П-подожди, Джено! - быстро проговорил Джемин, но было уже поздно. 

Джено бросил трубку, а На замер с телефоном у правого уха. По щекам лили слезы. Джемин все испортил.

___

Джено было, откровенно говоря, херово. Его главные опасения сбылись. Его лучший друг теперь видел его чисто как человека, принадлежавшего к низшей ступени общества. Теперь его не интересовало то, какие чувства испытывал Ли и какие мысли приходят к нему в голову. Теперь его интересовала лишь омежья натура Ли: с кем он спит, с кем зажимается, во сколько он собирается сыграть в свадьбу. Джено было тошно от того, какие мысли посещали его некогда лучшего друга На Джемина. 

Злость переполняла брюнета, поэтому бредовые мысли, свойственные подросткам, имели хорошую основу разрастись в неокрепшем уму. Джено не понимал, что все, что он думал за Джемина, на самом деле являлись лишь его воображением. Как бы ты ни старался додумать за самого человека, во многих случаях оказывается так, что сам человек не имеет никакого отношения к этим мыслям. Но Ли был упрямым человеком, и его страхи имели ту же природу. Они стойко засели в душе школьника и затуманили его сознание. 

Тихий голос подкрался в голову Джено и шептал ему совершить самые рисковые действия. «Он думает, что ты шлюха. Он думает, что ты подстилка. А почему бы ему не доказать обратное?», - проговаривал тот самый мерзкий голос. В конце концов Джено поддался ему. Действительно, почему он не докажет Джемину и всему миру, что он все еще тот Джено? Если природа захотела так надругаться над Ли, то Ли тоже надругается над природой. 

Со всей боевой готовностью и неадекватностью в эмоциональном плане Джено двинулся исполнять свой дьявольский план. Заплатив охране, как подобает несовершеннолетним, Джено ринулся в темное пространство, наполненное громкой музыкой и похотью. Найти омегу было несложно. Джено нацепил обольстительную улыбку, которая дополнила весь образ рокового парня: подведенные черным карандашом глаза; обтягивающие черные джинсы и черная футболка; серебряный крест, привлекающий внимание к острым ключицам. 

Джено никогда так не старался, поэтому был приятно удивлен, когда омеги стали подходить к нему сразу же с момента его прихода в клуб. Времени мелочиться не было в планах школьника - Джено дал понять незнакомцу страстным поцелуем, что не желает оставаться долго в компании посторонних потных тел. И тот, к счастью, воспринял предложение без каких-либо возражений. 

\- Сначала я подумал, что ты омега, - выдыхал незнакомец, когда Джено выцеловывал его шею в приватной зоне клуба. 

\- С чего бы? - по-дьявольски ухмыльнулся Ли. 

\- Не знаю, ты какой-то грациозный и отдает от тебя вайбом омеги, ах! - произнес тот, за что получил укус в плечо от Ли. 

Руки Джено блуждали по телу омеги и остановились на ее талии. Поглаживая ее, Ли углубил поцелуй, отчего получил от парня еще один стон. На незнакомце была надета белая полупрозрачная рубашка, от которой Джено решил в первую очередь избавиться. Расправившись с ней, он медленно спускался к груди омеги и стал играть с его правым соском. Чужие руки сжимали волосы Джено, иногда переходя на плечи брюнета. 

Джено не был возбужден ни самой омегой, ни ее запахом. Топливом его недетского желания была злость на Джемина. В какой-то момент Джено даже показалось, что под ним лежал не какой-то хрупкий парень, а ухмыляющийся На. Ли еще пуще разозлился из-за галлюцинации и стал кусать губы невиновного парня со всей агрессией, нетерпеливо расстегивая ремень и припуская тому джинсы. 

В отличие от незнакомой омеги, Джено был полностью одет, и это придавало ему большей власти. Джено всегда любил брать контроль в свои руки. Решив прервать пошлый поцелуй, Ли вдруг вспомнил его встречи с Лукасом: как он был тем, кто все еще проявлял доминирование. Затем перед ним предстала картина, где большие руки Вона поглаживали его бедра в школьном туалете или где ноги Джено обвивали талию альфы в раздевалке. Джено внезапно почувствовал диссонанс. 

Посмотрев на лежавшую под ним омегу, Ли вновь увидел самодовольного Джемина.   
«Ты уже даже не можешь ублажать омегу», - отдался противный голос в голове. Джено, отряхнув воспоминания с Лукасом, вернулся к реальности и продолжил ласкать незнакомца. Приспуская свои штаны с боксерами, Джено немного тормознул, когда другая омега протянула презервативы. 

\- Что-то ты неуверенный какой-то. Точно делал это до этого? 

\- Заткнись, - отрезал Джено, и омега издала смешок. 

Грубо целуя омегу, Джено взял нужный квадратик с чужой ладони. Когда Ли вот-вот хотел раскатать презерватив по своему члену, кто-то грубо схватил его за футболку и оттянул назад, в связи с чем Джено прошипел, упав задом на кожаный пуфик. 

\- Какого…

\- Собрал вещи и свалил быстро, - произнес голос неприглашенного гостя, который обращался по всей видимости не к Джено. 

\- Да ты кто такой? - начала возмущаться омега. 

\- Я сказал, собрал вещи и свалил немедленно! - прокричал незнакомец, и на этот раз омега, испугавшись, лихорадочно начала одеваться и молниеносно помчалась в сторону выхода. 

В это время Джено шипел от грубой хватки на своей шее, которая не давала повернуться и увидеть наглеца в лицо. К тому же, будучи в пьяном и возбужденном состоянии, Джено не сразу мог определить, что нужно сделать первым: наорать или же все-таки вернуть свое достоинство к себе в штаны. Однако, незваный гость решил все за него сам. Ли грубо толкнули на диван, где до этого лежала, распластавшись, другая омега. Джено встретился щекой с кожной поверхностью. Офигевая от такой наглости, брюнет повернулся к незнакомцу лицом, чтобы разъяснить, какого лешего тот прервал его на самом интересном моменте, так и еще без совести притронулся к нему. 

\- Ты! - дальше Джено лишился дара речи. 

Перед ним стоял не какой-то левый подонок, как думал Ли, а Чон Джэхен, парень с его школы, с которым он воевал не по своей воле. Чон стоял, держа руки в карманах. На лице ничего не отображалось. Но Джено чувствовал, что в душе Чон испытывал превосходство. Он видел такое выражение лица, когда дружки альфы избивали других ребят во дворе, пока Джэхен сам молча наблюдал за этим. Он видел это каменное лицо, когда его самого с Джемином избивали. Хотя Джено сейчас не бьют, но Джэхен смотрел так, будто Ли кашлял от очередного удара. И, правда, Джено сейчас бьют не физически, а психологически. 

\- Какого хера ты делаешь? - собравшись, Джено поднялся и предстал перед Джэхеном. 

\- А ты что?

\- Чего? - не понимал Джено и уже готовился к драке. 

\- Чтобы я больше не видел тебя ни с омегой, ни с альфой, - твердо произнес Чон.

Альфа двинулся к выходу, и Джено был вне себя от услышанного.

\- Да кто ты такой! - прорычал Ли в спину уходящего, что заставило Джэхена остановиться.

\- Я? - показал на себя пальцем Чон, все еще имея наглость играть в театр. - Твой альфа.

Джэхен развернулся и вышел из комнаты, оставив дрожащего в страхе Джено. «Неужели он знает», - лихорадило омегу. Опустившись на пол, брюнет обнял себя за плечи, боясь последствий своего вранья.

___

Чон Джэхен был славным мальчиком. Он часто радовал своих родителей какими-либо достижениями: плавание, учеба, волейбол и многое другое. Он не испытывал никаких трудностей в получение чего-то. Смотря даже в материальном плане, родители не скупились и дарили ему самые дорогие подарки. Если раньше маленький Джэхен считал, что ради награды нужно было очень стараться, то после развода родителей он стал получать игрушки без каких-либо причин. Точнее сказать, отец старался таким образом возместить отсутствие воспитания папы-омеги в жизни Джэхена как раз этими игровыми приставками.

В конце концов, Джэхена подобное начинало наскучивать, поэтому подросток решил, что ввязаться в неблагоприятную компанию хоть как-то разбавит его серую жизнь. Хотя дни оставались такими же одинаковыми, но на этот раз Чона забавляло то, как другие страшатся его. Ему нравилось видеть страх и чувство надежды на победу в чужих глазах. Сам Чон мог получить все, что угодно, и когда он видел обратную ситуацию у других, его это изумляло. Он получал незнакомые ему ощущения через других. 

Насчет любви все было очень очевидно. Многие хотели встречаться с Джэхеном: ведь, он был красив, богат и умен. Хотя характер у него был очень холодным, другим было, собственно, наплевать. Они были готовы пожертвовать здоровыми отношениями, лишь бы рядом с ними находился сам Чон Джэхен. И Чон не был против такого расклада. 

Единственное, что он ненавидел, — это была измена. Он не любил делиться, он не любил, когда у кого-то был такой же выбор как у него. Ему было от этого скучно. Ему нравилось видеть, как другие судорожно глотают воздух, как другие лезут из кожи вон, чтобы достичь чего-то. Если Джэхен не может ощутить этого сам, то он заставит других почувствовать это. 

Зависая, как всегда, в компании обдолбанных дружков, Джэхен ощущал себя более-менее живым. Чон был окружен молодыми людьми разного социального статуса. Иногда ему был не прочь потусоваться с богатыми детишками как он, которые любили высокомерно смотреть на всех. Иногда он выпивал с бедными студентами в захудалых барах. Там он, конечно, старался понять, какого это жить, не имея чего-то.   
Но у студентов была своя гордость, а Чон не желал проявлять никакой жалости, поэтому они вместе просто составляли компанию друг другу в выпивке.

У Джэхена, наверное, интуиция была хорошей в тот день, поэтому, уставши сидеть одному в дорогих апартаментах, парень, накинув на себя джемпер, прошагал в сторону книжного магазина, где зависал один из его знакомых. 

\- Джэй! Чего не спится в своих хоромах? - спросил тот самый знакомый, оформляя заказ одного из клиентов. 

\- Скучно, - протянул устало Джэхен и присел за барную стойку, посматривая на окно.

\- Как всегда, - усмехнулся тот. 

Джэхен зевнул под солнечными лучами, пробивающимися через панорамное окно книжного магазина, и заказал кофе, которые также там и подавали. Парень думал, чем ему еще заняться, и даже запланировал купить новую книжку, чтобы хоть чем-то занять свою голову. Чон лениво поднялся со стула, чтобы двинуться в книжную секцию, как неожиданно заприметил знакомую фигуру. 

Ли Джено. Парень с параллельного класса. Дружбан На Джемина. Герой всей школы, обожающий справедливость. Джэхен сморщил нос от отвращения. Когда он избивал того паренька, несмотря на то что на земле валялся не он, Джэхен чувствовал себя униженным. Ему было непривычно это чувство. Забив на причину избиения, а именно омегу, которая посмела ему изменить, Джэхен сосредоточился на Джено. 

Если бы не Джемин, то Чон, возможно, даже бы не знал никакого Ли Джено. Однако, раз жизнь преподнесла ему такой сюрприз, было бы грех не воспользоваться таким шансом. Джэхен не был впечатлен Джемином, который просто на всего проявлял натуру альфы. Посредственный. Но внимание Чона зациклилось на Ли. Он был каким-то другим. С одной стороны, властный и агрессивный. С другой стороны, дающий и заботливый. 

Джэхен не понимал то, как Джено ринулся за Джемином в драку, а затем спокойно принимал удары на себя. Чону не нравилось то, как Ли вечно выгораживал друга. Джэхен не выносил то, как школа вертелась вокруг парня, словно он спасает ее. Хотя Джэхену все всегда хватает, а Джено - нет, Ли умудрялся еще кому-то что-то отдавать.   
Джэхен этого не понимал, и его бесило то, что он не мог этого понять. 

Присмотревшись повнимательнее, Чон видел, как Джено переминался на одном месте, явно ожидая кого-то. Спустя пять минут к нему вышел парень, которого Джэхен уже где-то явно видел, и протянул ему пакет. В обмен, Джено пихнул ему купюры. Джэхен усмехнулся. 

\- Слушай, ты не помнишь того типа? - кивнул в сторону улицы Чон. 

\- Хм? - знакомый за кассой откликнулся. - А, это ж с моего универа приятель. Помнишь, вместе зависали у Дживона?

\- Ах, я-то думаю, что-то знакомое лицо.   
\- Он недавно жаловался, что не хватает ему денег на общагу, так что посоветовал ему начать продавать супрессанты. 

\- Вижу, ты и других подтягиваешь в омежий бизнес, - задумчиво протянул Джэхен, теперь пристально наблюдая за Джено. 

\- Не все же богаты как ты, Чон,о! - неожиданно воскликнул знакомый, и Джэхен уставился на него. — Это же тот парниша. Надо было самому ему продать, как раз денег не хватает. Эх.

\- Ты его знаешь? - недоуменно спросил юный альфа. 

\- Да, он покупал у меня поддельную справку об инициации. А что? 

\- Поддельная справка, говоришь? 

Чон был удивлен. Приятно удивлен. Не зря его внимание было приковано к Ли. Тот знает, как раскрасить серые будние дни Чон Джэхена. Смотря как удаляется Джено, Джэхен уже предчувствовал, как забирает то, чего ему так не хватало. 

\- Только не говори никому о моих клиентах, ок? Все-таки они платили за секрет, - поздно спохватился его знакомый. 

\- Не парься. Никому не расскажу, не в моих же интересах, - ухмыльнулся Чон.

С тех пор в жизни Джэхена появилась хоть какая-то цель. Даже приближенные альфы стали замечать эти изменения и не понимали, к лучшему это или к худшему. Сам Джэхен приходил в школу с нетерпением увидеть его любимый объект. Чона забавляло, как Джено хорошо примерял на себя роль альфы. «Да ему надо идти в актеры», - смеялся внутри Чон. Что еще приносило удовольствие Джэхену — это то, что рядом с Ли сидел его друг, Джемин, очевидно ничего не подозревающий. 

Это было достаточно легко вычислить, кто еще, помимо него, знал о секрете Джено. Джэхен наблюдал. Он видел, все эти обмены взглядами между Воном и Ли. И Чон чуть позже понял, что сам Вон ничего не знает. «Значит, обманывает альфу для своих же целей», - сделал заключение Джэхен, чувствуя, что данный факт заставил его еще больше желать Ли. 

Прогуливаясь по коридору и разминая свои конечности, Джэхен увидел на расстоянии пяти метров Лукаса и сразу понял, в каком направлении ему стоит плыть. Смуглый альфа стоял возле торгового автомата и нервно вставлял монеты. Тот был явно не в духе. Подойдя чуть ближе к Вону, Джэхен сразу понял причину негодования альфы: у того скоро гон. 

\- Давно не виделись, Лукас, - облокотился об автомат Чон, рассматривая напряженное лицо другого альфы. 

\- Джэхен, - процедил Лукас, все еще ища нужную мелочь. 

\- Вижу, ты не в настроении. Скоро гон? - подливал активно масло в огонь Джэхен. 

\- А я вижу, ты эксперт в очевидном?

\- Да ладно, не злись. Просто ты один из первых, кто испытает гон, из нашего потока. А ты еще и смелый: решил провести его с омегой. 

\- Не смеши. Какой глупец проведет первый гон с омегой, - помотал головой Лукас. - Кто тебе сказал такое?

\- Ходят слухи: ты нашел кого-то, - улыбнулся про себя Чон. 

\- Не верь всякой чепухе, - наконец достал банку апельсинового сока Вон из кармана автомата и уже хотел вернуться в класс, как диалог неожиданно продолжили. 

\- С альфой, - повернулся к Лукасу Джэхен. - Я не верю слухам, но я знаю, что ты решил провести гон с альфой. Довольно интересное решение.

\- Откуда…

\- Я ничего не имею против такой связи. Знай, я тебя поддерживаю. Но что могут подумать другие? - наигранно спросил Чон.

Мало того, что Лукас был весь на иголках из-за приближающего гона, так еще и другой альфа действовал ему на нервы. Вон знал, что Джэхен ни черта не поддерживает его, и вся его игра была только для того, чтобы еще пуще разозлить Вона. Лукас давно знал Джэхена и знал, как тот мерзко манипулирует другими. 

\- Что будет, когда все узнают, что всеобщий любимчик по альфам? - выдохнул Джэхен и скрылся за углом. 

Джэхен был убежден, что другой альфа понял его знак. И уже довольно улыбался, когда увидел, как растерянно вышел из раздевалки Джено, после того как его оставил Вон. «Теперь будет весело», - подумал Джэхен, рассматривая черты лица Ли издалека.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор вышел на работу :) И теперь автору кранты по всем фронтам.   
> С Новым годом! Желаю мне побольше времени для писанины, а вам побольше хороших работ, счастья и, конечно, здоровья в этот нелегкий период!


	8. Глава 8

Все шло по наклонной. С одной стороны, отношения с Джемином испортились, поэтому было не с кем обсудить то, что произошло в клубе. И даже если бы он все также общался с На, Джено все равно не смог бы с ним обсудить все, что накопилось за время после инициации. С другой стороны, неловко было пересекаться с Лукасом. Альфа тупо игнорировал его. По крайней мере, тот пытался это делать, потому что тренер назло поставил их в пару для разогрева. Джено было сложно: Лукасу вот-вот придется прекратить посещать школу из-за предстоящего гона, и омега это сильно чувствовала. Когда дело дошло до пресса, Джено еле-еле сдерживался, чтобы не вдохнуть природный запах альфы, который все больше слышался из-за легкого дуновения ветерка. 

Лукас избегал встреч взглядами с Ли. Ему было стыдно. Стыдно за то, что так легко оборвал все связи. Несмотря на то, что он альфа и не должен питать никаких романтических чувств к своему полу, Лукас считал, что именно его альфийская натура заставляла его чувствовать себя виновато. Он не сдержал обещания, он трус. Это не поведение достойного альфы. Только лишь по этой причине он не мог спокойно посмотреть прямо в глаза Джено. «А они у него такие красивые», - пронеслось в голове Вона, когда настала очередь Джено качать пресс. 

Обхватив голени Ли, Лукас повернул голову в сторону, чтобы не было соблазна поцеловать омегу. Из-за тренировок было сложно уловить запах одеколона, подаренный альфой, и Джено пах своим: _сладким_. За все время их встреч Лукас часто задумывался, как у альфы может быть такой природный аромат. И Вон сводил все либо к своей неправильности, либо к верх очаровательности бледноликого парня. 

Тем временем Джено ясно понимал причину поведения китайца и ни в чем его не обвинял. Точнее говоря, все было несправедливо для Лукаса с самого начала. И Джено хотел расплатиться тем, что должен был провести со смуглым альфой гон, но карма настигла омегу слишком быстро. Джэхен откуда-то узнал об его лжи и теперь дергал ниточки. 

Джено было страшно, что мог натворить Чон. Джэхен явно не будет требовать от него денег - у него своих полным-полно, поэтому омега остановилась на варианте, где альфа просто распространит всю информацию и будет время от времени ухмыляться и радоваться своим превосходством, пока вся школа будет тыкать пальцем на Ли и опустит его в самый низ иерархии. 

Однако, по приходу в школу Джено не заметил никаких изменений в отношении к себе, исключая, конечно, Джемина. Шатен просто сидел в каком-то своем мире, отталкивая всех вокруг. Когда же им с Джено пришлось все-таки столкнуться в их же общей компании в школьном коридоре, выражение лица Джемина смягчилось и выглядело виноватым. Альфа хотел выразить свою неправоту невербальным путем. Запах Джемина отдавался волнами раскаяния, и Марк это заметил. 

Когда Джено вернулся к своей парте после короткого перерыва, он заметил все ту же комбинацию из грандиозного букета и коробок конфет. У омеги не было настроения разбираться с тайным воздыхателем, и он просто отложил конфеты в полку под партой - букет запихнул в раскрытый рюкзак. Разложив все по местам и смахнув опавшие листья с букета, Джено собрался прилечь на деревянную поверхность. Однако перед его взором предстал клочок бумаги, сложенный дважды. «Это что-то новенькое», - подумал Джено, молясь о том, чтобы это было не очередное влюбленное послание.

И это оказалась не полная любви записка. Внутри было начиркано грубым почерком альфы, и клочок бумаги содержал место и время встречи, на которую Джено, по-видимому, был **обязан** прийти. Ли фыркнул. С какой стати ему кто-то должен что-то указывать. Джено сразу понял, кто является автором послания. Это был Джэхен. И даже если этот альфа и знал секрет Джено, он не имеет никакого права указывать брюнету что делать. Конечно, омега осознавала все риски непокорности, но лучше, чтобы вся школа узнала, что он омега, нежели Джено будет исполнять команды Чона. 

И, похоже, что Джэхен недооценил личность омеги: Джено не пришел на все три назначенные встречи, и это сильно било по гордости альфы. Схватив за шкирку выходящего одноклассника Джено, один из шестерок приволок бедного парнишку Джэхену. Таким образом Джэхену стал доступен номер телефона непокорного Ли. 

Чону было наплевать, что Джено находился на занятиях. Он продолжал названивать ему. Однако, несмотря на все попытки альфы, Ли успешно заблокировал его. Конечно, Джэхен мог бы сразу заставить силой омегу прийти к нему, но альфа не привык делать каких-либо усилий. Он привык к тому, что все вокруг него крутятся и удовлетворяют его потребности. К удивлению, в случае с Джено, Чон потратил больше сил, чем ожидалось - чаша терпения была переполнена. 

\- Пусти! - пытался высвободиться от цепкой хватки Джено. 

\- Еще что пожелаешь сделать? - хмыкнул Джэхен, еще сильнее вжимая омегу в стену. - Как я могу выполнить твою просьбу, когда сам так и не выполнил ни одну из моих? 

\- А с какого хрена я должен выполнять твои просьбы, Чон. Не помнишь, мы не в таких дружеских отношениях? - нагло улыбался Ли, несмотря на давление со стороны альфы. 

Да, поначалу Джено было страшно. Да, он бился в истерике на полу клуба. Однако, после того как все эмоции утихли, парень понял, что стоит прекратить вести себя как трус. Он морально подготовился за все те дни, что Джэхен посылал ему записки и названивал. Омега была готова к резкой реакции и была готова отстоять свое право. Джено даже прокручивал извинения для Лукаса и разговор с Джемином. Но, очевидно, большую часть его мыслей занимал его разговор с родителями: как он объяснит им свою ложь. В конечном итоге Джено был готов ко всему, лишь бы не попасть в сети Джэхена. 

\- Какие мы бесстрашные. Позволь узнать, что вдохновило такую мразь вести себя так в ее-то положении? - вскинул бровь альфа. 

\- Пошел нахуй, - плюнул в лицо Джено, что заставило второго парня ослабить хватку и отпустить омегу. 

Джено мгновенно забрал свои вещи со шкафа и двинулся в сторону выхода. Они были в раздевалке. Джэхен ждал, пока Ли уберется на школьном стадионе, убедившись, что в помещении никого не осталось. Дождавшись своей добычи, Джэхен мгновенно приступил к своему делу. Омега сама заставила его ждать и потерять всякое терпение, поэтому никакого времени для шоу не оставалось. Взявшись за ручку двери, Джено уже представил свежий воздух школьного коридора. Однако, дернув во второй раз, дверь так и не поддалась. 

\- О чем ты думаешь? - дернулся от голоса альфы Джено. - Ты серьезно думал, что просто так, плюнув мне на лицо, можешь уйти?

Джэхен медленно приближался к омеге, а его голос становился ниже, что заставляло Джено дрожать по инстинкту. Ли все еще пытался открыть дверь, а, когда понял, что все бесполезно, он пытался взглядом найти ключ в руках у второго парня. 

\- Ищешь ключ? - цокнул Чон, когда уже находился в двух метрах от брюнета. - Если так нужен, то ты должен хорошенько постараться. 

Джено не выдержал. Парень со всей силы размахнулся, нацеливаясь на челюсть Чона. К несчастью, омеге не хватило скорости и силы, чтобы застать альфу врасплох, поэтому вжимали Джено теперь в дверь со скрученной правой рукой заспину. Джено пытался высвободиться при помощи свободной руки, но Джэхен не дал ему этого сделать, взяв уже левую руку под свой контроль. 

\- Ты все правильно делаешь, Ли, - прижался всем телом к омеге Джэхен, отчего Джено впал в ярость. - Тебе и вправду удавалось размочалить нескольких моих ребят. Но тут появилось два таких нюанса. Во-первых, ты дерешься со мной. Во-вторых, ты теперь омега, - прошептал последнее предложение Джэхен в ухо, слегка касаясь губами мочки, как бы дразня.

Джено начал бешено дергаться, сопротивляясь манипуляциям Джэхена. Омега не хотела признавать правоту альфы. Несмотря на то, что он теперь не может на равных драться с альфами из-за разницы в физической силе, Джено не собирался просто так с этим мириться. 

\- Да говори кому угодно, что я омега, - пытался говорить твердо и уверенно Джено. - Но я никогда не стану угождать такому мудаку как ты. 

\- Ох, - отодвинулся от омеги Джэхен, и Джено теперь стоял, согнувшись, еще чувствуя боль от хватки, - так тебе не страшно, что тебя раскроют? Как жаль, а я хотел вдоволь поиграться тобой. 

\- Нашел с кем играть, ублюдок. Теперь откро…

\- Ты слишком многого возомнил из себя, Ли Джено. Ты и, твой дружок, На, - помрачнел Джэхен. - Посчитал, что так легко избавиться от меня, пафосно говоря, что твоя тайна уже таковой не является. 

Джэхен посмотрел на Джено сверху вниз, проявляя тем самым доминирование. Дыхание омеги было неровным из-за нехватки кислорода и нервного напряжения. В связи с этим Джэхен чувствовал себя превосходно: перед ним стоял парень, с которым у него были вечные терки, в таком уязвимом состоянии. И Джено продолжал делать вид, что ему все равно, но Джэхен слышал запах омеги. Такой контраст возбуждал альфу, ему хотелось взять Джено прямо в раздевалке. Однако, он подождет: удовольствие нужно растягивать. 

\- Ты знаешь, какие последствия могут быть у тех, кто выкупил липовую справку? Нет? Учитывая, что ты еще несовершеннолетний, вся ответственность уйдет на родителей. Напомни, где работает твой отец? 

У Джено округлились глаза - сердце стало биться чаще. Ему не хотелось никаких проблем для своих родителей. Он не был готов к такому повороту событий. Подросток считал, что максимум, чтоон получит, — это огромный штраф, который выплатит, когда окончит университет. К тому же его отец, действительно, потратил очень много нервов для своей карьеры, и Джено как сын не хотел аннулировать все годы стресса отца своим незрелым поступком. Слова Джэхена не могли быть простым запугиванием. Его семья имела много связей. Сам Джэхен редко пользовался подобной привилегией, но был один известный ему случай, когда все-таки он прибегнул к ней. Джено слышал об этом, Донхек рассказывал ему. 

\- Вижу, ты понял теперь, как нужно себя вести, - подошел Джэхен к парню и приподнял его за подбородок. 

Джено инстинктивно воспротивился прикосновению, и Джэхен схватил грубее.  
Действия одни и те же, но с Лукасом было по-другому.  
Чон приблизился к шее, а затем отодвинулся, что ввело Джено в ступор. Альфа посмотрел на валявшуюся спортивную сумку Джено и начал беспардонно рыться в ней. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - засуетился Ли и, как только начал отбирать сумку, Джэхен уже обнаружил то, что искал, и выпрямился. 

\- Это уже не понадобится, - помахал одеколоном Джэхен и с силой кинул его на пол. По раздевалке разлетелись осколки дорогой парфюмерии. 

\- Ты дебил! - зарычал Джено, пребывая в полнейшем шоке. 

Омега, не думая, начала собирать осколки. Джэхен закатил глаза и схватил Джено за шкирку. 

\- У Вона предостаточно денег. Насчет запаха, теперь ты будешь пахнуть мной. Понял? - ослабил хватку альфа, и Джено опустился на пятки. 

Джено был зол, он скалился. Однако, несмотря на все скопившиеся негативные эмоции, он не может ничего с этим поделать. Нужно думать о родителях, нужно думать о ЧонУ, чье образование зависит от заработка отца. 

\- Не странно ли будет для других, что тобой будет пахнуть альфа? - стиснув зубы, произнес Ли. 

\- А меня ебет, что другие знают, что я ебу альфу? - на лице альфе нарисовалась ухмылка, Джено проиграл. - А теперь иди сюда, как послушная детка, и поцелуй своего альфу. 

\- Пошел в жопу, - сказал Джено, прежде чем его грубо схватили и втянули в поцелуй.

___

Друзья Джено ни о чем не подозревали. Только Джемин беспокоился и хотел что-то да расспросить. Однако, парень считал, что уже достаточно вмешался в личную жизнь своей безответной любви, и, если он еще раз допустит одну и ту же ошибку, то не сможет простить самого себя. Джено заметно отстранился и теперь растерянно раздавал одноклассникам конфеты от тайного поклонника, а цветы обнаруживались в урне.

Он начал пахнуть по-другому. Тот неприятный запах одеколона исчез, но почему-то Джемину это не понравилось. Сидя в столовой, альфа рассматривал омегу. Джено в последнее время кушал быстро и не поднимал взгляда с тарелки, словно боясь кого-то увидеть. 

\- Официально я не холост, можете поздравить меня, - со всей помпезностью присел за стол Донхек. 

\- Мне почему-то уже жалко того парня, - проговорил Ренджун. 

\- Жалко, потому что не выдержит его сердечко от такого привлекательного меня? - и Джисон сделал вид, что его чуть не вырвало. 

\- Получается, у нас четверо одиноких? 

\- Четверо? - спросил Марк у Ченле.

\- Донхек, Джено, и у Джисона что-то намечается, да? - начал дразнить Джисона Чжон, ударяя локтем под ребра; при упоминании ДженоДжемин напрягся. 

\- Я не помню ничего о том, чтобы Джено встречался с кем-то, - спросил честно Марк, и омега запаниковала.

\- Да ему каждый раз дарят подарки. Его парень довольно-таки богат, - воскликнул Хек. - Эм, Джено?

\- Да? - Джено не захотел говорить что-то против подарков, так как это ведет к развитию темы, а там дальше недалеко до Джэхена. 

\- Ты случайно не по альфам? - и все за столом посмотрели на него. 

\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь такое личное? - попытался исправить ситуацию Марк. 

\- С чего ты взял? 

\- Взять те же подарки и твои умалчивания по поводу того, куда ты уходил на переменах. Запах от тебя не от омеги, хотя сначала я что-то да чувствовал, но это, скорее всего, просто показалось. Я ничего не имею против, ты же знаешь меня и мое отношение к этому. Но мы друзья, и я посчитал, что это нормально будет рассказать нам. 

За столом наступила тишина. И Джено не знал, что ответить. 

\- Если Джено будет готов что-то рассказать об отношениях, то он расскажет, - вставил Марк, и Джемин его мысленно поблагодарил. 

Джемин сам бы помог утихомирить любопытство Хека, но он не в том положении, чтобы что-то сказать. Не суй нос туда, куда не просят? Звучало бы очень иронично с уст Джемина. 

\- Да, я все расскажу. Не парьтесь, - ответил Джено, чем обрадовал ребят. 

На телефон пришло сообщение от Джэхена, где говорилось, куда нужно прийти сегодня вечером. После того разговора и неприятных Джено поцелуев в раздевалке, Джэхен приказал ему разблокировать его и отвечать на каждый его звонок и сообщение. В основном, Джэхен просил его подъехать вечером к месту, где тусовался Чон со своими друзьями. К счастью, из его круга не оказалось никого, кто был с их школы. Вне школы Джено был известен как омега Джэхена. 

Если в компании друзей Джено раньше вел себя уверенно и активно флиртовал, то в компании Джэхена он должен был тихо сидеть у того под боком. В общем, они не делали ничего непристойного. Джэхен клал руки ему на талию; сжимал бедро, пока играл в карты; или целовал, прижимая к стенке. И на этот раз Джено стоял на парковке с какими-то дружками Чона, пока сам Чон поглаживал его бок, обвивая талию, и курил. 

\- Джей, где ты нашел такую омегу? - заржал один из приятелей Джэхена. 

\- Да, кстати, редкий экземпляр, - согласился другой альфа. 

\- Сама приманила меня, - улыбался нагло Джэхен, и его руки притянули к себе поближе, спускаясь на ягодицы. Джено захотелось вырвать. 

\- Чертов собственник. Удивительно, что он еще не покрыт весь засосами. 

\- Мы как раз этим сегодня и займемся. Спасибо, что напомнил, - и вся компания засвистела. 

Джено чувствовал себя униженным. С ним обращались как с вещью, и ни разу не обратились напрямую. Всегда в третьем лице, словно он здесь не присутствовал. Несколько раз Джено срывался и отвечал что-то им в ответ. Было даже такое, что Джено ввязался в драку с одним из приятелей Чона. После такого Джэхен отводил его сторону и доходил до критической точки, чуть ли не вставляя свой член в Джено. Джэхен так его приручал. 

Когда Джэхен начал прощаться со всеми, Джено понял, что дело сегодня, действительно, зайдет дальше допустимого. 

\- Я не собираюсь это делать с тобой, - сказал Джено, когда его силой втащили в пустые апартаменты альфы. 

\- А крутить кулаками, провоцируя меня, ты умеешь. Признай, что так и ждешь, когда в тебя вставят. Ты же сам на это напрашиваешься, сучонок. 

\- Пошел ты, мудак, - из-под лба смотрел на него Джено, и Джэхен слабо улыбнулся, а после помрачнел. 

\- Ты никак не исправишься. Ну ничего, сейчас исправим, - схватил Джэхен грубо за руку омегу и повел к себе в спальню. 

Джено сопротивлялся и цеплялся за каждый предмет по пути: за диван, за дверной проем, за абажур. Когда альфу это достало, он подхватил омегу на плечо и с силой бросил на кровать. 

\- Джэхен, это считается изнасилованием. Можешь попасть в тюрьму, ублюдок, - пытался вразумить Джено альфу. 

\- Как интересно, ты беспокоишься обо мне. Раз такая забота, то тогда не сопротивляйся, и это не будет считаться изнасилованием, - целовал шею Джено Чон, прижав руки омеги к кровати. 

Джено пинался, из-за чего Джэхен ударил Джено по лицу. Он за считанные секунды раздел омегу, не забывая наказывать за то, что тот пытался оставить на себе хоть какой-то кусочек ткани. Джэхен целовал грубо, оставляя тут же засос. Схватив Ли за волосы, альфа заставил того открыть доступ к своей шее. Джено начало трясти: альфа мог оставить метку на нем. Она была бы хоть и временной, но это уже вывело бы омегу из себя. 

\- Сука, будь у тебя течка, то пометил бы сразу, - облизывал кожу омеги Чон, тем самым покрывая его своим запахом. 

Джено держался за запястье альфы, что оттягивало его за волосы, чтобы уменьшить боль. Джэхен вернулся к губам Ли и улыбнулся, когда увидел, что они были опухшими и красными от поцелуев. Язык альфы вторгся нахально в рот омеги, заставляя того почувствовать вкус дорогого табака. Челюсть омеги болела от удара, а на скуле красовалась свежая рана. Когда Джено попытался отвлечься от поцелуев, он почувствовал, как что-то вторгается в его анус. Джено дернулся, за что его прижали плотнее к кровати.

\- Значит, На и Вон еще не успели тебя трахнуть? - ухмыльнулся Джэхен. - Удивительная ты сучка, Ли Джено. 

\- Ты самый настоящий мусор, - процедил Ли, и Джэхен резко вставил в него палец. 

Джено вскрикнул от боли и моментально предпринял попытки уйти от проникновения. Однако, он был тесно прижат к поверхности, и руки альфы не давали ему отползнуть, отчего Джено пришлось лишь шумно дышать и царапать плечо Джэхена. 

\- Говори, какой я: твои слова ничего не значат, и это меня заводит. Меня заводит, когда ты думаешь, что имеешь контроль. Меня заводит, как ты сопротивляешься. А что еще меня больше всего возбуждает — это то, что ты все равно лежишь подо мной: весь голый и уязвимый. Вот где твое место, Ли, - подо мной, - сказал Джэхен, подключив второй палец. 

Джено зарычал, плотно закрыв глаза от неописуемой боли. По вискам начали течь слезы. Грудная клетка была приподнята, чтобы хоть как-то уйти от неприятных ощущений. 

\- Сволочь! - крикнула омега.

Джэхену приносили удовольствия крики Джено. Альфа осознал, что омега дает ему то, что он не чувствовал уже много лет. Джэхен словно вышел на охоту, где должен был найти свою суку и заставить ее повиноваться ему. У Чона было много парней, и ко всем ним он относился чрезвычайно собственнически. Но если те не имели никаких принципов и какого-то благородства, то у Джено была какая-то искра, что заставляла всех альф оглядываться на него. Чон это заметил. Когда они находились в публичных местах, помимо школы, Джено было словно магнитом для представителей сильного пола, поэтому Джэхен держал всегда омегу при себе. Его приятели часто отзывались о пассиях Чона, но на этот раз альфа чувствовал, что его дружки питали к Ли нездоровый интерес. Джэхен отшучивался словами, но по запаху агрессивно давил на остальных альф. 

Джэхену было необходимо, как можно скорее, сделать Джено своим. И своим навсегда. Его гон уже прошел, а значит следующий наступит только через полгода. Если пометить Джено только во время его течки, эффект будет не такой сильный.  
Вовремя же Джэхен подоспел отпугнуть Лукаса. Но существовала еще одна проблема побольше. На Джемин. Гон у того еще не был, а значит существовал огромный риск, что план Джэхена может испортиться. «Должен быть начеку», - подумал Чон, когда начал вбиваться в тело омеги. Слезы, крики, удары. Идеально.


	9. Глава 9

\- Иногда даже я могу ошибаться, - сказал тихо Донхек, однако все за столом смогли услышать его. 

Полчаса назад вся компания в привычном режиме села дружно за стол во время обеденного перерыва. Все, кроме Джено. Сначала парни без какой-либо опаски дожидались друга, а после принялись бурно обсуждать последние школьные сплетни. Точнее говоря, именно Донхек начал эту грешную тему, а после подтянулся Ренджун, который, как всегда, был словно оторван от всего мира, что даже пропустил самую обсуждаемую по версии Хека наступившую течку Тэена, и теперь слушал всякие нелепости от Ли. 

Хотя Донхек умел предсказывать все точно до мелочей, на этот раз его прогноз не набрал такого огромного количества репостов и лайков. И причиной тому явился его собственный друг. Джено. Вместо того, чтобы слышать в коридорах шепоты про течку одного из самых популярных парней, обитатели Сеульской старшей школы наблюдали за самым редчайшим моментом в их подростковой жизни, а именно Чон Джэхена в сопровождении Ли Джено. 

Кругом было известно, какие взаимоотношения были у Джэхена и Джемина, и было легко понять по второму, что и его лучший друг будет иметь такую же позицию. И сейчас всем было непонятно, что такого произошло, что звезда школьной секции по футболу сидела за одним столом с высокомерным парнем и его элитной компанией.

Сам Джено решил не смотреть лишний раз в сторону своих друзей. Он знал, что если сделает это, то поймает полного недопонимания взгляд Джемина. Он переживал насчет остальных друзей тоже, но именно мнение Джемина ему было важнее всего: они вдвоем чаще проводили время и могли понять друг друга с полуслова. Однако они были сейчас в ссоре по причине его омежьей натуры, поэтому если На узнал бы еще о том, что произошло между ним и Джэхеном, то это подтвердило бы мнение о том, что Джено еще та шлюха. 

Джено закрылся в себе. Со стороны это смотрелось так, будто он стал одним из дружбанов Чона: холодный, жестокий, лишенный всей эмпатии. Омега стала бледнее и худее. Глаза впали и под ними стали образовываться мешки: Джэхен все чаще стал к нему докапываться. Хотя альфа стал более властно вести себя после той ночи и позволял себе многого, Джено не прекращал и своих противостояний. Омеге было важно, чтобы Чон получил хоть какой-то удар от него: будь это словесно или физически. 

Джэхена это забавляло - Джено бесило. Альфа оставлял множество засосов по жемчужной коже, но сдерживал себя поставить омеге главную метку на шее. Джэхен ожидал более прекрасной возможности, отчего поведение походило на поведение хищника. Пока Лукас обучался в домашних условиях и не представлял никакой угрозы, фокус Чона был полностью посвящен На. Но если Джемин был в подавленном состоянии и ничего не предпринимал, то Джено часто из подтяжка наблюдал за альфой. Джэхен это для себя подметил. Возможно, сам На по неизвестной ему причине ничего не решался делать, то омега могла предпринять что-либо, ища какую-то помощь со стороны другого альфы, поэтому Чон требовал все больше внимания к себе.

Возвращаясь в настоящее, Джено с отвращением к самому себе сел рядом с Джэхеном, поставив поднос с едой на стол. Чон пододвинул к себе омегу поближе, что вызвало еще больший шепот в школьной столовой. 

\- Что он творит? - подошел к ребятам Хендери с Сяоджуном, который, все еще не отрывая взгляда с местного феномена, шел за своим парнем. 

\- Мы сами не знаем, - ответил в шоке Марк и посмотрел мгновенно на Джемина, который был, слабо говоря, в мрачном состоянии. 

\- Джемин? - спросил на этот раз прямо Хендери. 

\- Что? - грубовато ответил альфа. 

\- Что между вами произошло?

\- Слушай, я не знаю! С каких пор я вообще должен что-то знать! - парень резко бросил ковырять блюдо палочками, отчего те со звоном упали на пол. - Как оказалось, мы недостаточно близки были.

Джемин поспешно собрал свои вещи и ретировался с столовой. Джэхен улыбнулся, заметив, как напряглась омега, как только исчезла ее главная надежда на помощь. 

\- И ты спасал этого альфу от меня. Теперь посмотри, что он сделал ради тебя, - шепнул в ухо Чон. 

\- Пошел ты нахуй, - процедил Джено, понимая всю правдивость слов парня.

В это время Джемин вышел в коридор и начал рьяно бить стены, не сдерживая рычания. У него в душе происходила буря эмоций. Его внутренний альфа так и хотел разорвать глотку этому Чону: он творил что-то с его омегой, и боль от этого факта так и отдавалась по всему телу подростка. И как бы не хотел Джемин вестись на свой инстинкт, его разум говорил, что Джено - не его омега. Он не имеет никакого права вмешиваться в это. Если он встрянет, то он докажет своим поведением, что он ничем не лучше примитивного альфы. К тому же, как оказалось, Джено не считал его достаточно хорошим другим, чтобы доверить его секрет. Если он не сказал, значит Джемин в действительности вел себя так, что доверие к своей личности он не выработал. 

\- Тащите его ребята, - продиктовал ниоткуда взявшийся Марк.

Донхек и Джисон схватили эмоционального альфу и повели в уборную, находившуюся на том же этаже. Когда они еле как завели На в комнату, то сразу заперли дверь и облокотились о нее спиной, играя роль преграды в случае, если их друг все-таки решиться взбунтоваться еще раз. 

\- Что здесь происходит? - выплюнул Джемин, не скрывая уже свое паршивое состояние. 

\- Не играй тут роль жертвы, - ответил Хек несвойственным для него серьезным тоном. - Ведешь себя как последняя сволочь. 

\- Хек.

\- А разве это не так, Марк? - и названный парень промолчал, тем самым давая понять, что согласен с другом. 

\- Хорошо, я сволочь. Вы это хотели мне сказать?

\- Он все еще под эмоциями, парни, - прокомментировал Ченле. 

Наступила тишина, были слышны только частые вздохи Джемина, который никак не мог абстрагироваться от воспоминаний увиденной сцены в столовой: ему все еще хотелось выбежать из туалета и избить Чона до смерти, поэтому потребовалось немало времени, чтобы альфа более-менее успокоился, и его друзья смогли продолжить начатый разговор. 

\- Мы все знаем, - перебил тишину первым Марк, и Джемин в ту же секунду повернул голову в его сторону. 

\- Он, значит, вам рассказал, - горько улыбнулся На. 

\- Он ничего не говорил, мы сами поняли. Точнее, Ренджун догадался.

\- Было несложно определить чьим запахом от него веяло, - сказал Хуан. - Потом как-то забыл что-то в шкафчике, а там были они…Я про Лукаса.

\- На этом остановимся, - перебил друга Марк. - Мы не хотели вмешиваться в ваше дело, но сегодняшнее событие дало ясно понять, что пора спасать Джено. 

\- Я уже с ним говорил, и он сказал, что разочарован во мне.

\- Это не так. 

\- Это так, Марк! Я ужасный человек. Я эгоист, нарцисс, ищущий внимания, а главное - я плохой друг, которому Джено не смог доверить свой секрет, - глаза Джемина начали становиться красными от наступающей влаги. 

\- Ты не плохой друг, Мин. Мы все чувствуем себя виноватыми…

\- Но вы не среагировали как тупой альфа на то, что он омега! А я сразу начал вести себя как скотина, - закрыл своими ладонями лицо Джемин, пытаясь вновь утихомирить свой пыл. 

Джемин, конечно, понимал, что и другие чувствуют огромную вину перед Джено: они также узнали о его тайне не через него, а через свои догадки и наблюдения. Большая разница между его положением и положением его друзей было то, что Джемин испытывал не дружеские чувства к Ли и в его, как говорилось ранее, реакции. У его друзей еще был шанс все исправить, а у него нет. И он этого шанса не заслуживал. 

Джемин ожидал, что его друзья согласятся с ним: он поступил не как настоящий альфа: по-свински. И На уже был готов к тому, что парни начнут его критиковать. Он послушает их и кивнет головой, а после будет еще вечность страдать. Однако, его страдания не будут такими же как у Джено. Тот, действительно, несет огромный груз на себе. Джемин переживал за его состояние. В этом мире, к сожалению, столько стереотипов и мерзкого отношения к омегам. Джемин это знал и сам был противником таких консервативных взглядов, но при всем этом он повел себя как один из них и сделал больно человеку, которым так дорожил. Вздохнув глубоко, Джемин собрался выслушать гневные комментарии своих друзей.

\- Эм, извиняюсь, - неловко проговорил Джисон, - я один не знал, что Джено омега? - Джемин резко выпрямился и вылупил глаза. 

Парень обвел взглядом всех, кто находился в туалете, и понял, что ляпнул что-то лишнее. 

\- Вы не знали?! - вскрикнул Джемин, чувствуя адреналин по всему телу. 

\- Да что это такое! У меня нюх потерялся, - расстроенно взялся за свою переносицу Донхек. 

\- Ты мне, блин, втирал, что он по альфам, - помотал отрицательно головой Ренджун. 

\- Технически, это все еще правда.

\- А вдруг он по омегам, учитывая то, что мы раньше делали… - пробормотал Пак. 

\- Так, все! - прочистил горло Марк. - Мы сейчас не за этим собрались. Понимаю, вы все в шоке, но нам нужно помочь нашему другу, - посмотрел на Джемина альфа и неловко улыбнулся, делая вид, что все под контролем. 

\- Я еще выдал его секрет, что ли? - на грани истерики сказал Джемин. - Боже, я такой идиот!

\- Заткнись, идиотина, - взял за щеки парня Донхек и ударил по ним: то правую, то левую. - Ты кто альфа или нет? Твоего парня, черт возьми, Чон Джэхен уводит, а ты тут нюни распустил. Соберись, кусок сентиментальностей!  
\- Это его выбор с кем ему быть, и я не имею право вмешиваться. Когда я начал расспрашивать его про Вона, он был так разочарован во мне. Он сказал, что скрывает, что он омега, потому что к нему будут относиться по-другому…

\- Ты такой тупой, - не удивился Ченле. - Он скрывается из-за таких альф как Чон Джэхен, а ты поступил так потому, что ревновал его, а не из-за презрительного отношения к омегам. Сейчас ты ведешь себя как трус, хотя очевидно Джено ждет от тебя помощи: он такой же тупой как ты, но, согласен, твой уровень тупизма недостижим. 

\- Это было довольно грубо, но эффективно, - активно закивал Марк. 

\- Вы серьезно так считаете? - спросил Джемин. - Я поступил так не из-за высокомерия? И у меня все еще есть шанс?

\- Вообще, мы думали, что у вас проблемы из-за того, что вы оба альфы, но даже этот факт не помешал нам делать ставки, когда вы начнете встречаться, - обыденно сказал Хуан. 

\- Что тебя еще должно сдерживать? Если он омега, то тут как бы знак «добро пожаловать, вперед размножаться»!

\- Хек! - возмутился Марк, и Донхек заиграл бровями. 

\- Я не хочу это представлять. 

\- И не представляй, Джисон, - низким тоном сказал Джемин, так как он не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то вообще думал о его Джено. 

\- О, процесс ревнивого альфы уже начался. Теперь направь свою агрессию на Чона, - Донхек находился все еще в своем репертуаре. 

\- Спасибо, ребят, - искренне произнес Джемин. - Но мне кажется тут не все так легко: Джено бы просто так никому не поддался бы.

Джемин был уверен в этом.

___

В тот момент, когда все кругом шептались про странные отношения между Чоном и Ли, Доен находился в нервном состоянии: любовь всей его жизни обсуждали не в очень красивом свете. Особенно, альфы стали обсуждать Джено в эротическом подтексте: раз тот теперь состоял в отношениях с альфой, то, возможно, и в будущем у них будет шанс поразвлечься с ним. Все это произойдет, конечно, только на словах, потому что никто не осмеливался подойти теперь к Ли из-за известной собственнической натуры Джэхена. 

В общем, Джено и до этого хорошо оценивался альфами. До разделения на классы, все могли спокойно обсуждать остальных, не боясь быть уличенными в нетрадиционной ориентации. И Джено многим нравился, но в старшей школе он теперь фигурировал открыто только в омежьих разговорах. Сейчас, когда произошло такое масштабное по школьному стандарту событие, альфы могли спокойно поговорить о Ли, раскрывая накопленные за все время свои фантазии о нем, прикрываясь шутками. 

Доена это сильно возмущало: как они могли говорить такое о невинном парне. Он видел Джено вне школы, в домашних обстоятельствах. Иногда они ставили репетиторство на утро субботы, и тогда Ким мог увидеть невыспавшегося Джено в его милой темно-синей пижаме. Слабая улыбка и взъерошенные волосы. Доен любил субботы именно из-за этого. Однако это уединение продлилось недолго, так как потом к ним присоединился противный На Джемин, который комментировал каждое объяснение Доена и кидал шуточки, на которые Джено отвлекался. 

Доену хотелось выбросить Джемина из-за окна квартиры, но решил, что лучше решить этот вопрос галантным путем, поэтому попросил Джено, чтобы тот запретил приходить его другу в субботу для большей продуктивности. И Джено согласился, но теперь им приходилось видеться в субботу вечером в центральной библиотеке, потому что, как, видите ли, Джемин сказал, что дома не сосредоточишься. Доену пришлось попрощаться с Джено в домашнем утреннем концепте, но он все еще был благодарен за встречи с ним. 

К сожалению, в этом году Джено решил вовсе прекратить их дополнительные занятия, и Доен не имел возможности сблизиться со своей судьбой, поэтому план «сблизиться через разговоры» сменился на план «сблизиться через подарки». Ким проверял, чтобы курьер приносил подарки младшему вовремя, так как знал, что Джено не заценит внезапные визиты во время занятий. У старшего было достаточно денег, чтобы обеспечить Ли постоянным ухаживанием. 

Доен считал, что вызовет некий интерес через тайные посылки. Это было очень в романтическом духе, и Ким гордился своими действиями. Однажды, альфа решил посмотреть на реакцию младшего, но в итоге увидел жующего его конфеты Джемина. Доен тогда сильно разозлился. Но он не был тогда так зол, как сейчас, когда стал свидетелем отношений Чона и Джено. 

Альфа был уверен, что Джено не стал бы встречаться с таким мерзким типом, поэтому сразу же пришел к выводу, что его любовь нужно спасать. С одной стороны, Киму было тревожно - с другой, это был отличный шанс доказать свои чувства младшему и убедить, что он будет идеальным партнером для него. Никакие Джемины и Джэхены не станут помехой. 

В душе Доена расцвел цветок надежды, и его глаза еще больше засияли, когда он увидел идущего по коридору Джено. Он направился прямо к нему, чтобы рассказать о своих рыцарских планах. Остальные подростки смотрели на него как на трупа: если Джэхен узнает, то парню конец.

\- Джено! - радостно воскликнул Ким, и младший вздрогнул от упоминания его имени. 

\- Хен? Что ты делаешь?

\- Джено, я знаю, что ты не по своей воле с ним, - схватил он младшего за плечи, - но я помогу тебе. Ты можешь довериться мне. 

\- Хен, все нормально, - с испугом смотрел на него Джено, потому что понимал последствия. Ему не хватало, чтобы кто-то еще взялся в этот механизм. 

\- Ты не бойся. Я все расскажу взрослым, и все быстро решится.

\- Хен, не надо ничего говорить! Ты не понимаешь. Все нормально. Я…

\- Джено, послушай, это стокгольмский синдром. Ты сейчас ничего не понимаешь…

\- Ого, тут до психологии дошли, - цокнул неожиданно появившийся Джэхен. 

Сердце Джено быстро застучало: он привык к Чону и к его трюкам, но он боялся за старшего. У Джено более-менее выработался иммунитет к тому, что с ним творил Джэхен, но Доена могли избить, и неизвестно до какой степени. 

\- Доен-хен хотел просто сказать насчет обновлений в школьной системе. Спасибо, хен, теперь можешь идти, - дал намек Джено старшему, чтобы тот поскорее ушел. 

\- Я не говорил ни о какой школе, Джено, и я хочу, чтобы он это знал, - повернулся к Джэхену Доен. - Я не знаю, что ты там ему втер, но я не желаю, его видеть в твоей компании. 

Джэхен расплылся в улыбке от такой нелепости, стоявшей перед ним. Джено уже давным-давно поник, оставалось только убедить Джэхена, чтобы он не трогал парня. 

\- Твои желания понятны. Теперь поговорим о моих, - лицо Джэхена приняло серьезный вид, что ужасало Ли. - Я не желаю тебе подходить к моей…шлюхе. Не желаю, чтобы ты даже смотрел на него. Не желаю, видеть твои дерьмовые подарки на его парте, усек? И я не желаю даже слушать о твоих желаниях.

Джено округлил глаза. Теперь он узнал, что тем, кто дарил ему подарки, оказался его сонбэнним, парень, который был ему как брат. Он никогда не думал о Доене в романтическом плане. В связи с этим он никогда не смущался в его присутствии, и не парился о том, в чем был одет. Джено вспомнил их занятия, и он только сейчас понял, что Доен, действительно, проявлял двусмысленные жесты. И теперь Джено находился в некотором замешательстве. 

\- Думаешь, твои слова меня остановят? - хмыкнул Доен. 

\- Хен, не надо. 

\- Да он даже не смотрит на тебя, очнись, ботаник, - проговорил Джэхен этому, по его мнению, недоразумению. - Думаешь, ты сможешь сделать так, чтобы он от тебя стонал?

\- Как будто ты можешь!

\- А то, - ухмыльнулся Чон, и его тут же ударил Доен. Джено запаниковал. 

\- Ты это зря, - кивнул Джэхен, и из поворота вышли его шестёрки. 

\- Джэхен, не надо, - протараторил Джено. - Он же просто сглупил. Ты же не будешь из-за такого…- Джено остановился. 

Дежавю. Эта ситуация уже была в его жизни, но в пьесе играли другие актеры: вместо Доена был Джемин. Как бы не просил его Ли, Джэхен его не послушает: он знает это, он уже проходил через такое. Но если в тот раз Джемину помог он, то у Доена никого не было. 

\- Удивительная штука - жизнь. Сначала ты бежишь и помогаешь На, а теперь ты сам ложишься под меня. Бедный несчастный, - прокомментировал последнее Чон в адрес Доена, которого уже вовсю избивали в углу, скрытом от камер. 

Джено не мог ничего поделать: его держали за руки двое других парней, но что еще причиняло боль омеге - это то, что из-за него страдали ему близкие люди.


	10. Глава 10

\- Кх-х, - хрипел от грубых поцелуев Джено, когда Джэхен очередной раз решил, что младший может с легкостью пропустить еще один урок.

После того случая с Доеном, Ли стал вовсе избегать своих друзей. Омега боялась: любой жест с их стороны может очень остро восприниматься Чоном. В особенности это касалось Джемина. И хотя Джено глубоко в душе ждал хоть какого-то знака спасения от друга, у Ли крутилась одна и та же мысль в голове: держать Джэхена подальше от На всеми возможными средствами. 

Поэтому Джено и соглашался на все требования Чона. Если бы не Доен, то, возможно, он мог бы еще возражать альфе. Однако после того, как Кима отправили в больницу, а в школе ни слуху ни духу о данном инциденте - Джено понял: власть родителей Джэхена действительно огромна, и он не зря переживал о своем отце. Конечно, Джено уже тысячный раз сожалел о своей лжи: уж лучше чувствовать лишь на себе несправедливого отношения со стороны всего общества, нежели вовлекать в это и остальных. В любом случае Джено, и так, чувствовал на себе большое количество пристальных взглядов в школьном коридоре, а значит не было смысла врать с самого начала. 

\- Скоро звонок, - пару раз постучал по груди альфы подросток. 

\- И? - от ответа Джено мысленно выдохнул и закатил глаза. - Все уже шепчутся о нас.

\- А учителя? - пытался зацепиться за что-то младший лишь бы прекратить все это. 

\- Будто они разучились сплетничать, - продолжил поцелуй Джэхен, чтобы после углубить его. 

\- Джэхен, ты… - пытался отпрянуть Джено, но крепкие руки другого парня не дали сделать этого. 

Джэхен стал суетливо мять школьную форму омеги, задевая нежные участки кожи. Нырнув под темно-серую ткань штанов младшего, правая рука целенаправленно двинулась к дырочке, что заставило охнуть Ли: нет, они не должны делать это здесь.   
Джено судорожно начал бить по рукам альфы, будучи вовлеченным в поцелуй: левая рука, придерживающая его затылок, не давала младшему выбора. Из-за сопротивления Джэхен становился агрессивнее - он еще сильнее прижал второго к раковине. Но даже это не помешало отбиваться Ли, тогда Чон решил все-таки прервать поцелуй и отдышаться от накопленного адреналина. Альфа смотрел на Джено исподлобья, пытаясь понять, что пытается учудить последний. 

\- Какой-то ты неподатливый, - произнес Джэхен словно выговорил свои мысли вслух.

Джено перевел свое дыхание, а после начал приводить в себя в порядок, при всем этом Джэхен не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр, держа руки по обе стороны, наблюдая пристально за омегой. 

\- Давай… - неуверенно начал Джено, так как не верил самому себе, что говорит такое Чон Джэхену, - не будем заходить дальше поцелуев в школе.

Альфа сощурил глаза. 

\- Я могу приходить к тебе домой, когда скажешь, - договорила омега, пытаясь не заплакать. 

Джено ненавидел себя. Ненавидел за то, что ведет себя так. Ненавидит, что предлагает подобное альфе, который и вовсе не имел никакого права притрагиваться к нему. Ли чувствовал себя униженным, и эта несправедливость еще больше заставляла омегу вот-вот выпустить свои слезы. Но Джено сам все напортачил - смысла реветь не было. К тому же разбитое состояние младшего только и подтверждало бы превосходство стоявшего перед ним альфы. 

\- Хм, - ухмыльнулся Джэхен, слегка увеличив расстояние между ними.

Сердце омеги начало бешено биться, костяшки на руках побелели: кажется, слова Джено разозлили старшего. Поэтому Ли закрыл глаза и выдохнул, чтобы после приготовиться к тому, к чему Джэхен заставит его сделать. Однако прошло несколько секунд, и вместо ожидаемого принуждения, Джено получил легкий поцелуй в щеку. Подросток широко распахнул глаза. 

\- Жду завтра. На сегодня у меня планы, - проговорил Джэхен со звонком, оставляя шокированную омегу в туалете.

Придя домой, Джено устало протер глаза. Пока он развязывал шнурки своих белых кроссовок, школьник опять принялся прокручивать у себя в голове сегодняшние моменты, когда он пытался игнорировать и избегать своих друзей. Первым, кто начал предпринимать попытки, стал на удивление Джемин. Беря в расчет всю ту раннюю инфантильность друга, Джено слегка был раздражен неожиданной активностью На. Омега понимала, что если мыслить рационально, то вины Джемина здесь и не было, но, честно говоря, Джено решил еще давно выключить режим здравомыслящего человека и просто начать дуться на альфу. Данная обида не распространялась больше ни на кого: Джено просто хотел держать обиду именно на Джемина. 

Омега, разумеется, еще защищала своей отстранённостью друга, но этот факт никак не дал желанию треснуть На Джемина со всей дури просто так исчезнуть. Когда Джемин написал в какао о том, что им стоит поговорить, Джено просто прочел сообщение и оставил первого проигнорированным. Тогда Джемин подошел к его парте и проговорил то же самое, но Джено просто встал и ушел в коридор. Джэхен его на той перемене не поджидал - Джено просто уединился в какой-то каморке и начал от всей души материть Джемина. 

«Какого хрена он дал мне просто так уйти!», - пнул от всего сердца Джено какое-то ведро, отчего на него впоследствии упала швабра. Вытерев слезы со своих щек, Ли выпрямился и как ни в чем не бывало зашел обратно в класс.

Далее Марк подходил к нему, но это было во время обеденного перерыва, поэтому Джэхен быстро пресек разговор. Джисон попросил у него карандаш под предлогом, но Кун, который по всей видимости не понимал всей ситуации, предложил ему свой. Пак почесал свой затылок от неловкости и уже хотел попросить ластик у Ли, но все тот же Кун всучил ему слегка загрязнившуюся резинку. Ченле во время урока просто кидал шарики из смятой бумаги в Джемина, заставляя второго перейти к действию. Чжону было плевать, что сейчас середина контрольной: будь у него омега, он бы запросто выволок ее даже во время нее; но Джемин был против насилия. 

Донхек действовал более изощренно. Он заплатил одному парню с параллели  
, его звали Джонни, чтобы тот от лица зам директора вызвал Джено. Чуть позже по плану Джемин отпрашивается в туалет, а далее эти двое спокойно разъясняют отношения. Когда первая часть шла гладко, и Джонни убедил учителя отпустить Джено к зам директору, Донхек быстро перевел взгляд на Джемина, чтобы дать тому понять, что спустя некоторое время он может спокойно исполнять вторую часть плана. Джемина на месте не было, и Ренджуново «он же сегодня дежурный, его задержали в учительской» заставили Донхека отпечатать ладонь на своем лбу. К счастью, Джонни не подпустил Ли к двери замдиректора, чувствуя, что что-то шло не так. 

\- Я рисковал, - сказал Джонни ребятам, - все-таки он парень Джэхена. 

\- Он не его парень, - огрызнулся Джемин. 

\- Судя по его поведению, то он его парень, - вставил Ченле. - Кто-то вообще сидит спустя рукава. 

\- Я не хочу поднимать шум. Джено этого не любит! 

\- Ой, все это отговорки…

\- Что ты говоришь… - запах Джемина усилился, и он начал активно подавлять Чжона. 

\- Джемин, прекрати! - успокаивал Марк. - Ченле, ты тоже. Возможно, лучше не стоит этого делать в школе. Это принесет слишком много проблем. К тому же существует риск, что все узнают, что Джено - омега.

\- Да мало ли он чего хочет, - монотонно продолжил Ченле. - Он в опасности. А твоя слишком толерантная натура ничего не сможет решить, - вторую фразу альфа адресовал лично Джемину. 

\- Я все еще думаю, что лучше поступить, как Марк сказал: не здесь, - немного пришел в себя Джемин, когда понял точку зрения китайца. 

\- Джено - омега? - удивленно воскликнул Джонни.

\- Ребят, я все деньги потратил уже, - отвел взгляд Донхек, как бы намекая, что он платить за молчание не будет. 

Джемин слабо выдохнул и вытащил кошелек из своего кармана. 

\- Ни душе, - низким тоном проговорил Джемин, отдавая несколько купюр Со. 

Возвращаясь обратно в квартиру Ли, взгляд Джено затормозил на еще одной паре обуви, которая никому из его знакомых не могла принадлежать: он видел их впервые. Это означало только два варианта: либо кто-то из коллег родителей пришел погостить, либо это мог быть…

\- Джено! - в коридоре появился ЧонУ, который по всей видимости еще не переоделся. 

\- Хен! - приятно удивился Джено и улыбнулся, когда его заключили в объятия. - У тебя каникулы?

\- Ага, я здесь всего на полторы недели, а дальше экзамены, - лучезарно ответил старший брат. 

\- Родители здесь?

\- Да, они на кухне. Они меня встретили, - ЧонУ заботливо поглаживал спину младшего, когда они вдвоем направились на кухню.

На кухне, действительно, обедали родители. Подобная картина была редкостью, потому что либо отец приезжал время от времени с работы пообедать, либо папа оставался дома поработать, но, чтобы собраться на обед все вместе, вчетвером, было очень трудно представить в последнее время, особенно когда ЧонУ улетел получать степень бакалавра в Англии.

\- Наконец-то! - обрадовалась старшая омега. - Теперь нормально пообедаем все вместе. Джено, иди помой руки. 

Во время обеда ЧонУ только и делал, что говорил без умолку, а родители с радостью повесили свои уши. Джено тоже был очень счастлив приезду брата, но чем больше он видел перед собой ЧонУ, тем больше думал о том, что было бы, если бы он не соврал тогда. Что если он вытащил бы с кармана настоящие результаты, тогда бы он сидел сейчас вместе с родителями и слушал без задних волнений рассказы о поездках по другим странам Европы от брата. Тогда он не посматривал на своего отца с сильным чувством вины. Тогда бы Доен не лежал бы в больнице. Тогда он не поссорился бы с Джемином. Тогда бы все было бы нормально.

\- Джен, - позвал его папа, и Джено встрепенулся, - ты о чем таком задумался?

\- Да, ни о чем, - смастерил улыбку Джено. 

\- Ох, в этом возрасте у всех только одни мысли о любви, - пошутила старшая омега, немного подозрительно посмотрев на старшего сына. 

\- Да-да, одна только любовь, - согласился с родителем ЧонУ, потянувшись за чашкой чая. 

Закончив обедать, родители уехали по своим делам. ЧонУ сделал несколько подтягиваний и устало зевнул. Ему впереди раскладывать целый чемодан вещей, некоторые из которых находились в очень критическом состоянии: все-таки стирать он не любил. 

\- Ты спать? - спросил Джено, смотря на уставшего от дороги брата.

\- Да, пожалуй, завалюсь на целые сутки. 

\- Оке, - произнес школьник и уже хотел пойти в свою комнату, как его снова втянули в диалог. 

\- Джено, не против поговорить сейчас? Думаю, пока родителей нет, - с нежностью протянул ЧонУ, что и насторожило Джено. Обычно он так говорит, когда хочет почитать нотации младшему. 

Таким образом два брата сидели в гостиной. Джено сел напротив плазменного телевизора. Он увидел свое отражение в нем и подметил, что уж слишком уставшим он выглядит: школьная форма помята, само выражение лица было слегка хмурым, а если еще вспомнить недавно вылезшие прыщи, то Джено сделал вывод: он урод. Подросток мысленно завыл. 

В то время как ЧонУ сел на пуфик горчичного оттенка, приподнимая свою отросшую челку. Кожа у старшего брата была чистой, наблюдались легкие мешки под глазами от долгой дороги, но в целом можно было спокойно сказать, что Ли старший выглядел безупречно. Джено не зря восхищался своим братом. 

\- Как дела в школе? - начал брат. 

\- Только не говори, что ты будешь вести себя как третий родитель. 

\- Да, ты прав, - хихикнул ЧонУ, и Джено немного расслабился. - На самом деле я сам не хотел бы начинать этот разговор, но скажу по секрету меня попросили родители. 

\- Родители? - вылупил глаза Джено. 

\- И я думал, что в этом нет необходимости до тех пор, пока ты не пришел домой. 

\- Что такое? - Ли младший занервничал вновь. 

\- Ты в отношениях, я правильно понимаю? - выгнул бровь ЧонУ, и его голос делался под конец искусственно мягким. 

\- Я…Эм..., - Джено начал теребить краешек школьного пиджака, немного ерзая на месте. Неужели его родители сказали ЧонУ поговорить с ним об этом?

\- В этом нет ничего страшного. Мы не собираемся что-то тебе запрещать. Просто хотим, как бы это сказать, дать совет на будущее? Лучше найти себе человека с кем тебе интересно, и с кем ты себя чувствуешь безопасно. Не стоит идти на поводу мнения других, в твоем возрасте…

\- К чему ты ведешь? - Джено решил спросить прямо. - Что тебе сказали родители?

\- Ах, ну не умею я говорить на такие темы, - встряхнул головой ЧонУ, выпрямил спину, а затем после недолгой паузы продолжил. - Они сказали, что ты пахнешь всегда по-разному. Ну и ты понимаешь, к каким выводам пришли родители?

Джено понял, насколько наивным он был, что полагал, родители не заметят всех этих изменений в его запахе. Прямо говоря, Джено пах тремя разными запахами за такое короткое время: Лукасом, тем одеколоном и Джэхеном; упуская при этом свой собственный. Школьник чувствовал себя ужасно: неужели не испытав даже своей первой течки, он успел пропахнуть уже двумя альфами. Неудивительно, что родители начали беспокоиться. 

\- Даже если ты начнешь встречаться с альфой, в этом нет ничего страшного. Главное - ты должен чувствовать, что он твой человек. 

\- Альфа? - выгнул бровь Джено, не понимая, почему брат сделал акцент на этом. 

\- Джен, ты пахнешь альфой. Я даже подыгрывать не буду.

\- А, - коротко протянул Джено, осознав, что брат считает и его альфой тоже. 

Сейчас перед Джено встал выбор: либо рассказать правду ЧонУ, либо продолжить врать; тогда брат узнает о его правде только, когда Джено исполнится восемнадцать. Джено так решил после того, как его изнасиловал Джэхен. Омега дождется, когда вся ответственность ляжет на него, и он больше не будет иметь никакого дела с Чоном, а карьера отца будет в безопасности. К тому же ЧонУ успеет окончить свою учебу. Джено готов даже сесть в тюрьму, лишь бы никто от его лжи не пострадал. Поэтому, приняв все это во внимание, Джено продолжил:

\- Да, я встречаюсь с альфой, но думаю, он тот самый, так что не беспокойся, - улыбнулся Джено.

\- Ну вот и хорошо, - успокоился ЧонУ, покачав головой.

Утром Джемину было очень трудно проснуться, что уж говорить о самом действии как встать. Альфа привык пропускать завтраки ради еще одних минут сна, но его отец, когда не был в командировке, заставлял сына нормально позавтракать. «Ты растущий организм!», - говорил он, а в последнее время начал добавлять и то, что он альфа, и ему в особенности нужны витамины. 

\- Но омеги вынашивают целый организм, разве им не нужнее? - сонно плелся на кухню подросток. 

\- Ну, да, - задумался его отец, пока резал яблоко, - но ты не перечь отцу. Ешь, а то так и никакую омегу не привлечешь. Худой какой, страшно смотреть. 

\- Везде наблюдается перенаселение. Я способствую улучшению экологической системы, пока сплю.

\- На Джемин! 

Несмотря на то, что Джемин всегда был совой,именно это утро для него выдалось очень тяжелым. Разлепить глаза было невозможно, голова трещала, а организм болел так, словно он вчера бегал целый марафон. Вроде и не заболел, как показывал градусник, поэтому Джемин пришел к выводу, что его конец вот-вот близок из-за какой-нибудь редкой болезни. А он всего лишь пропускал завтраки. 

\- У тебя скоро гон, не умираешь ты, - скептически произнес отец, попивая кофе и просматривая утренние новости на своем айпаде. - Зайдешь сегодня в больницу и попросишь справки. 

\- А нельзя купить блокаторы? - спросил Джемин, так как он не хотел оставлять Джено одного на такой большой период. Он еще не поговорил с ним, а исчезнуть на пару недель - не вариант. 

\- Что ты еще скажешь? - отец привык к манере речи своего сына, поэтому не воспринимал каждое его слово близко к сердцу, хотя временами возникало желание треснуть по башке отпрыска за его розыгрыши и приколы. 

\- Я серьезно. 

\- Да, конечно.

\- Отец, я не хочу пропускать занятия, потому что Джен…- вовремя заткнул свой рот Джемин. Родитель опустил айпад и взглянул на сына. 

\- Шутка это или нет, но, Джемин, блокаторы в первый гон и в твой возраст не принимают. Не знаю, что там такого произойдет, но Джено может подождать. По крайней мере, он умнее тебя, - прошептал про себя последнее взрослый. 

\- А если я у врача выпрошу? Разрешишь? - умолял глазами подросток. 

\- Ну давай вперед, что ли, - все также со скептицизмом проговорил отец подростка, зная, что никакой врач не даст блокаторы подростку. 

\- Увидишь, я смогу убедить! - наивно поверил Джемин в свой успех и поплелся переодеваться в школу. 

\- На Джемин, - позвал его напоследок отец. - Никаких Джено во время гона. 

\- Ты к чему это? - закатил глаза школьник. 

Его отец уж слишком давно знал друга своего сына и их отношения. Даже если родитель не был посвящен во втором гендере Джено, он все также имел развитую интуицию, которая говорила ему, что Ли инициируется как омега, а его сын любит преподносить ему всякие сюрпризы.


End file.
